


Devils Don't Fly

by ThalFox



Series: My Only Angel [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: (PoV) Lucas, Adorkable, Aftercare, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Biting, Collars, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feels, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Game Shows, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, MC is the star, Mild Kink, My Only Angel, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reality TV, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Switching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThalFox/pseuds/ThalFox
Summary: Lucas and Fox left the Villa as winners. Now they face the biggest challenge of all, managing their new relationship in the real world, under relentless media pressure.Can a devil and an angel really make it work? Or will those Islanders waiting in the wings bring more trouble than ever before...(Sequel to My Only Angel)
Relationships: Lucas/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: My Only Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614577
Comments: 58
Kudos: 96





	1. Teaser

The sequel to My Only Angel is here!

... Almost.

Set your notifications, bookmarks and calendars for Valentine's Day, as Lucas and Fox return, catch up on what happened on the show, and attempt to adjust to being back in the real world.

Until then, pls enjoy this gorgeous portrait of Lucas and Fox by the super talented [Hades](https://www.portaltohades.com/)! ([@portaltohades](https://twitter.com/portaltohades)) 

🐯❤️🦊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills
> 
> You know devils don't fly  
> So don't expect me not to fall  
> Devils don't fly  
> But God, we almost had it all  
> But I got chains and you got wings  
> You know that life ain't fair sometimes  
> Devils don't fly


	2. I'm Lost and it Kills Me

** November 22nd **

_"I don't know how such a devil ended up with an angel."_

Lucas stared out the window into the grey drizzle, seeing nothing of the scenery even as it became more and more familiar. 

It wasn't yet four months since he left the Villa. It was already two weeks since she… 

_She left._

He sighed heavily, slouching in his seat as the train rattled along the rails. The carriage was noisy: girls planning a big day out, lads getting tanked up already, and some screeching children contributed to the headache splitting his mind apart. His earphones couldn't compete, not without deafening him, and he thumbed through the tabs on his mobile again.

The phone blinked at him angrily, reminding him of the messages he wouldn't- couldn't open. There was no way to dismiss the notifications, not without deleting everything on his phone and that was a finality he couldn't yet face.

_What am I fucking doing._

~~~

"Americano for Matt!"

Lucas grabbed his coffee gratefully, wanting to get out of the crush of people as soon as possible. He hadn't been recognised, he hoped, but he was well aware that he was still a distinctive face here, especially so close to his old home.

_Old home? Current home? Fuck._

Ideally, he would have stayed away longer. But it turned out that while he was cowardly enough to run away, he wasn't brave enough to run for long. It hadn't taken much quiet thinking time for him to realise how enormously foolish he was being.

People pushed past him in a rush, and it dawned on him how quickly he'd adjusted to living in a less crowded place. At one point he would never have even considered living elsewhere, yet now everything seemed too loud, too claustrophobic, too stressful. And the air quality was dire. 

He hissed through his teeth at the shitty coffee as he walked down the streets, glancing at the map on his phone. The hotel was just around the corner, and he was desperate to get in, to shut the world out behind a door.

There was no shortage of people for him to stay with. If he got the right train he could be at his parents' place in an hour. He had friends in the city, and he knew _she_ was here, working in the studio. But he couldn't go to their flat, not until he told her that he was back, to explain, to try-

_Try and what?_

~~~

Lucas huffed angrily as he collapsed on the bed in his hotel room. His mind beat down on him with all the ways he had failed, disappointed, _betrayed_.

It felt like he'd been travelling all day, even though the journey had only been a few hours. He hadn't slept well in a long time, and maybe that had helped him finally pack a bag and trick himself into stepping on the train. He rubbed at his eyes, willing them to focus better. 

His fingers slipped across his phone, bringing up the sites he deleted from his history but knew by heart. The 'celeb' gossip, the TV news, the hashtags… the entire rumour mill that couldn't keep his name, or hers, off their pages.

Familiar faces flickered before his eyes, promotions and sponsorships by his former Villa-mates, exclusive interviews, dramatic gossip from old friends and foes, his own demons that he quickly skipped past…

And always, always, the mentions of Fox. The celebrity news circuit did not appreciate the winner of Love Island refusing to play their games. She hadn't done a single press interview beyond her contract obligations, nor had she done any work in the public eye. She'd happily buried herself back in her studio, writing and producing for other people, safe behind a different name.

The latest stories on her made him growl. The press had spotted her with Bobby _again_ , the year's rising television star, and there were lurid details of their affair, of how romantic it was, of how they were meant to be.

_A load of fucking nonsense. I know that. I fucking know that._

Lucas didn't want to call her, and he wanted to call her more than anything. He wished he could be out of her life without hurting her, because all he seemed to do was bring her more pain. The only thing that scared him more than him calling her, and her forgiving him, was him calling her and her _not_ forgiving him.

_At some point, she will have had enough of this shit._

His fingers hovered above her in his contacts.

_I don't know what to do. I really don't. I need… I need…_

He frowned. He knew exactly what, or who, he needed, but he couldn't do that to her. He couldn't inflict whatever this was on her yet again. Instead he went to the contact directly below her, and sent a message. 

>"Hey Gaz, I'm back in London. You about?"

His phone buzzed almost immediately, surprising him.

<"Send me your location n I'll be there in 40"

_Huh, that was fast._

He sent the details, and hit the shower.

~~~

"Fuck, I'm coming!" 

From the pounding the room door was getting, Lucas could safely assume Gary was running ahead of schedule. He wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door, shrinking back as the younger man bounded into the room.

"Alright, idiot?" Gaz said loudly, and not unkindly. "Brought you pizza, mate. Was gonna grab beers too but fuck that so it's pepsi instead."

He crashed down on the couch, pushing one pizza box onto the bed along with a can, the other beside him. He leaned forward, scrutinising his friend. 

"Jesus, Lucas - you look terrible." 

"Thanks." 

"Welcome!" 

Lucas huffed a laugh, grabbing a shirt and jeans before realising he was actually starving.

"Good call on the pizza," he managed between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, Lottie said you wouldn't be looking after yourself. What the fuck happened? Fox didn't say any-" 

"Nothing happened," Lucas's answer came automatically, before he frowned at himself. "I mean, nothing outside of me happened. I just…" 

He hesitated, not knowing where to begin.

"Are you guys still together?" Gary asked gently.

"Yeah. I mean, I think so. I've been a fucking idiot. Again."

_Spit it out for fuck sake-_

"I couldn't cope," he admitted. "With any of it. The press attention, the constant stories, the gossip any time she so much as speaks to any guy that isn't me. And…"

Gary waited patiently, not wanting to put him off.

"She didn't want to talk to the press. Which I completely understand, I do. There's no winning with them… it would make no difference. But it meant everyone assumed the stories were right. She'd been meeting up with Henrik, as friends obviously, helping him with Chelsea, but the _stories_ , Gaz." 

Lucas sighed heavily. 

"It just got too much. I had to get away from it, away from everything. People wouldn't stop messaging me, I had to close all my social media, just totally withdraw. And instead of talking to her, or getting help, I was stupid enough to make her _leave_. And she was just broken, Gaz, I fucking broke her. I've fucked it up, man, I've lost-" 

"Hey, whoa whoa," Gary held his hands up to stop him. "You've not fucked anything up. You told Fox you needed some time and she gave you some space, right? You didn't get kicked out." 

Lucas nodded, realising that Fox had probably talked to Lottie at least a little.  
  
“And there’s no other woman in the picture, right?”  
  
“Of course not!” Lucas frowned, as Gary looked relieved.  
  
 _Jesus, I really haven’t kept him in the loop at all._  
  
“There’s only her,” he continued, firmly. “I’m just… pushing her away. And not communicating what’s going on in my head.”

"But you've not been ignoring her messages?" 

"No, I've answered. Just not very enthusiastically otherwise I overdo it. But she's been giving me space, which I know she thinks I need but-"

He paused, not able to meet Gary's eyes.

"I've not told her I'm here yet." 

"Okay," the younger man nodded. "One thing at a time. You need to tell her today that you're here. Not right now, but today."

"Yeah."

_Anything else would be hiding the truth from her._

"Are you going to therapy?"

_And speaking of hiding the truth. Fuck._

"I was," Lucas winced. "It kinda made everything worse to be honest. Like, a lot worse."

"Well yeah, that can happen, mate. It's a lot of short-term pain and hard work, in return for long-term solutions. And sometimes the first therapist you see isn't the right one, so you have to keep looking. Easier said than done, I know."

Lucas bit back his protest. Gary did indeed know, and even the therapist had explained that much to him. But it was different once he was out of that calm room and struggling with panic attacks thanks to actual national press talking shit about himself and the person he loves more than anyone else. It had all proved to him that he wasn't fixable, and that not going was his only choice.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"That what I mean, Gaz. I did everything wrong. I stopped going ages ago and I didn't tell her. I had fucking everything and I've started destroying it and I don't know how to stop."

"Fox wou-" 

"But I don't want her to!" he yelled before slowing his breathing back down, unclenching his fists. "I don't want her to have to keep fixing me. It's not fair on her, and it's not healthy. And the fact she would never complain makes me feel a million times worse. Except one day it will be too much for her, and I don't even know how I'd survive that."

The bed creaked as Lucas threw himself onto his back on the bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"The stories about her in the press," he struggled to voice his main demon, "about her and Henrik or- or _whatever_ guy or girl it happens to be… They're always so happy for her. Relieved that she's managed to get away from me. Every single story, Gaz.

"I'm not the good guy. I'm the git who hurt her, who she can do better than, the dick who got in the way of everyone's fairytale romance. The asshole ex people are happy to cash in on. And she has to work so fucking hard to reassure me all the damn time. I can't keep doing it to her. I just can't." 

"Okay," Gary spoke calmly, and quietly. "Listen to me carefully, because I am only wise like this a few times a year." 

Lucas snorted a laugh despite himself. 

"Of all people in this world, I ended up with a woman who believes in magic, and predicting the future, and prophetic dreams. But not even Lottie is daft enough to think she can read minds.

"You _don't know_ how Fox feels, Lucas. You only know how your _anxiety_ tells you she feels, and the amount of guilt you carry for needing reassurance. And you're taking those assumptions, which by the way are the assumptions of an extremely anxious person, and blowing it up into a huge issue-"

Lucas drew breath to reply but Gary cut across him, intent of saying what he had to say.

"And that's part of anxiety as well, ya dolt. You think Lottie doesn't do the same? Only being able to see the worst outcomes of everything. You're, what do you call it… _internalising_ the stuff that buzzfeed writers crap out for shit pay. You trust Fox, I know you do. So why are you not trusting her on this?"

"Because me trusting her doesn't mean she knows best."

"And what, her being with Henrik would be better? A guy who apart from anything else, isn't single anyway?"

"Yeah but he-" 

"Is in love with Chelsea," Gary interrupted. "Despite their problems. You know that too. So what's this actually about?" 

Lucas sat up again, wringing his hands.

_No no no-_

Gary sighed loudly. 

"It's Bobby, isn't it?" 

~~~

Lucas stared at her number on his phone, willing himself to call. He knew her number off by heart anyway, and her mobile was always switched on, his own number recognised as 'high priority' even when she was buried in work.

Gary had talked a lot of sense, as he always somehow did. Lucas knew he had an open invitation there, whether to vent or seek advice, and it frustrated him that he hadn't reached out to him earlier. Instead, just as he'd done with Fox, he'd invested his energy in pretending things were fine, trying to maintain the illusion that he didn't need support or guidance.

His old friends never expected him to share his issues anyway, and it would have been hard for them to understand his circumstances. They knew him well enough not to believe the stories, but he was pretty sure they wouldn't sympathise with the downsides of being minorly famous. They'd envision the life of parties, and sponsorships, the money and women being thrown at him that he'd turned down flat, and find their sympathy limited.

Only his Villa friends could understand, but their press was mostly positive. Fox most of all. 

"Fuck," he sighed, pushing his phone away again.

He lay back, filling his head with insults and hate towards himself-

 _Too cowardly to make a fucking phone call._  
  
He sat back up with a scowl.

_Enough is fucking enough._

Grabbing his phone, he pulled up his work number and hit 'call'. 

~~~

It was still drizzling outside, and like a doofus he'd left his umbrella at home before getting on the train. Or at least, where he hoped his home still was. He'd left the uber a few streets over, paranoid about being spotted or indirectly bringing attention to her place of work.

Between Gary's support, the much needed food, and some serious willpower, Lucas had managed to get here before six. It was dark, not helped by the rain, but he was reasonably sure she'd still be working.

_Not least because I'm not around. Fuck._

The rain picked up, dumping a cold slosh of water down his back, but he barely reacted. His body, much like his mind, felt numb once more. The best state he could put himself in was feeling nothing at all, it was that or sheer self-hatred and panic, his thoughts circling in a path of catastrophe that couldn't be broken no matter how hard he tried. 

He'd felt nothing on the train, and he felt nothing now. It was tempting to think of himself as being calm, but he knew Gary was right when he'd said his anxious thoughts were still in control. He was assuming the worst at every turn.

But he didn't know how not to. 

~~~

The inside of the building was a maze, and Lucas didn't think he'd yet managed to find the studio with a direct path. Eventually he made it to the right floor and corner, and looked through the door window.

It was getting late, and he saw her sitting there, frowning over a screen, pen hanging out her mouth as she concentrated. Instead of a beat coming from the room, it was melancholy piano. There was nobody else there, not in the back either, and no excuse to turn back.

When Fox was upset, she worked. And the more upset she was, the harder she worked. He knew that him pulling this shit for nearly a fortnight would mean she had almost certainly overworked herself completely, maybe even going back to sleeping, barely, at the studio. He'd pushed her away, and she'd closed up completely. 

His heart ached as he realised how exhausted she looked, and how alone. It had been a shock to him to find out exactly who she worked with, as she didn't want to namedrop in the Villa. Fox spent her time surrounded by the rich, famous and successful, with a constant stream of beautiful people delighting in her company, inviting her out to various functions and parties. 

And while nobody had said anything, he had caught the puzzlement in their eyes, their wonder at why out of all those she had to choose from, she'd settled on him. The guy nobody had rooted for. His anxiety had spiralled, his need for reassurance impossible to meet.

_And now she's working by herself, punished by my fucking ridiculous worries._

He pushed his wet hair back, took a breath and knocked on the door, pushing it open gently.

"Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paralyzed by NF
> 
> When did I become so numb?  
> When did I lose myself?  
> All the words that leave my tongue  
> Feel like they came from someone else
> 
> I'm paralyzed  
> Where are my feelings?  
> I no longer feel things  
> I know I should  
> I'm paralyzed  
> Where is the real me?  
> I'm lost and it kills me inside  
> I'm paralyzed


	3. Hold Your Breath

** August 1st **

"Oh wow, I love these colours!" 

Lucas beamed as he watched Fox take in his apartment for the first time, putting their bags down before shutting the door behind them. She was in skinny jeans and an oversized band tee, slipped down on one shoulder, and she looked cute as hell.

She wasn't his first partner to see the place, but certainly nobody else had ever been given the invitation to move in. The idea of it had always given him major anxiety, and he smiled to himself as she nosed about, crinkling her nose and looking at the art and books with interest. Fox looked perfectly at home, and the fact she'd gone straight into looking at his decor choices instead of calling the place 'posh' like so many others, made him incredibly happy.

_I am a melt._

"I'm glad you approve!" he grinned, as she turned and wandered back to him.

"Well, I knew you had great taste in people," she winked, "but this is lovely, tiger. It's so _you!_ "

"Yup, which is why I now know what it was always missing." 

He pulled her to him with a smirk, and she laughed in delight.

"Very smooth," she purred, kissing him softly. "I want the stories behind all the art, but I think a tour would probably be helpful?"

Lucas gave her the guided tour, blushing at her praise as well as her gentle ribbing about his book collection or lack thereof, and totally, by complete accident, ended the tour in the bedroom.

_What an innocent happenstance!_

"Ah, the ultimate test," she nodded, and he quirked an eyebrow up. "Whether your bed is comfy or not."

He chuckled as she flopped onto her back, and gave some experimental wiggles. He lay down on his front beside her, awaiting her judgement.

"Will it suffice, angel?" he quipped.

"Hmm," she sounded unsure, but her eyes were sparkling. "I think more tests will need to be conducted before I can be sure."

"Oh really?" he growled quietly, leaning over to nuzzle against her collarbone. "What tests are those?"

"Well," she murmured, "to start with, I should probably see how it feels to kiss on it." 

"Mhm…" 

Lucas kissed his way up her throat, across her neck to under her ear, as she purred beneath him, her fingers stroking into his hair as her other hand encouraged him to move above her. He followed her lead, keeping his weight above her, and she kissed him with a happy sigh, melting into the bed as she relaxed.

He deepened the kiss with a growl, brushing her nose with his as he pulled back with a goofy smile.

"I still can't quite believe you're here," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

"I told you, tiger, after our first night together - in the hideaway? From then on, you had to keep me." 

He chuckled as Fox beamed at him.

"Well, I'm very glad, angel. It feels like I was last here a lifetime ago. This place feels a lot more like home all of a sudden." 

He blinked in realisation. 

"Not that I mean we're staying here long-term, I know we aren't. Not that we can't, there's no rush I mean-"

He interrupted himself with a laugh as she grinned at him. 

"I know, I know. I'm a doofus. But," he paused and she quirked her eyebrow, "I'm _your_ doofus."

Fox beamed at him, stroking her fingers through his hair. 

"Good boy." 

~~~  
 ****

"I guess we should see about catching up on Villa stuff?" he ventured, trying to keep the worry from his face. "I'm not quite sure where we'd even start…"

Lucas had gone as long as he could without addressing the elephant in the room, and it was weighing heavily on him.

Fox looked thoughtful. 

"Well, we've got all the episodes so maybe we should work our way through those, and then dig into the press stuff after? I think if we look at reactions as we go it might get a bit confusing remembering what was shown versus what was interpreted."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan!" relief washed through him at both delaying the inevitable, and a reminder that was he feared wasn't necessarily the truth of their experiences. 

"We could get a blanket and snuggle in front of the TV?"

"Yesss," he grinned, happily. "This already sounds much better than I was thinking, angel. Hot drinks too maybe? I've got various coffee, teas… and hot chocolate of course."

"Ooh, hot chocolate would be ace. I'll dig out the discs, tiger." 

They'd been given copies of all the shows that had aired, which contained all the footage from the Villa that the public and press had seen. It was a relief to have easy access, but Lucas had been trying not to think about them for as long as possible.

He knew some of the other Islanders had started watching almost immediately after they'd left, and he'd seen some stuff fly by in the group chats that he was mostly avoiding looking at. Fox hadn't been in a rush to watch any of it, and he suspected that was more to do with her concern for him, and wanting to wait until they had the privacy of home for him to tackle it.

He rummaged in the cupboards to find almond milk, doing his best to avoid castigating himself for being posh given his angel liked it too. As he waited for the milk to heat properly, he dug out a cozy blanket, and grinned at Fox who was curled up on the couch, counting on her fingers. He waited til she'd finished so he wouldn't mess up whatever sums she was doing. The blanket he knew was more for his benefit, as she had delighted in the temperature drop as they returned to the UK on a drizzly day. 

"Discs are all here," she smiled, taking the blanket from him. "I don't know why they didn't just put it on a USB stick. I was trying to work out how many minutes it is in total, but some of the days are different lengths it seems like. There's the daily episodes, and a weekly catch-up that summarises the big stories, whatever those are, but those also include unseen footage too. 

"And then I think they also talk to people when they leave? That’d be the longer days maybe."

"We can always fast forward any boring bits," he chuckled, grabbing the controllers and passing them to her. "And the repeated stuff. I'll be back in a minute with the drinks, angel." 

As Lucas poured the milk, he was reminded of the conversation only a few nights ago when Hannah had made herself hot chocolate with hot water instead of milk. It had been a pet peeve of Bobby's, and the younger man had lightly wound Hannah up, helped by Fox, before Noah had appeared with an unwanted comment that had put his own hackles up. 

A lot of real world things kept pinging his memories of their time in the Villa. So much had been packed in that his memories were squeezed out the edges until random moments kept bringing them back. And while the majority of his time with Fox and Gary made him smile to think back on, his memories of the others only served to remind him that he would soon find out what they had all been saying and doing when he _hadn't_ been present.

_Including Noah. And Henrik. And-_

His breathing started to turn shallow as his chest constricted, his anxious thoughts turning into panic as he realised he was about to watch everything he'd been dreading. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and a gentle voice.

"I'm here, tiger."

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, and he breathed out slowly. Turning in her arms, Lucas pulled her against him, carefully, and held her tight. Fox kept murmuring reassuring words, her hands stroking circles on his back as he gradually breathed more easily. He focused on what he could see, hear and smell, and on his angel beneath his touch.

"This might be hard," he admitted quietly, and she squeezed him in her arms.

"We can hold off longer, Luc, there's no rush."

"Thanks, angel," he kissed her hair. "But we're already out of the loop. I think I just need to get it over with."

"Okay, love," Fox pulled back and looked at him, smiling. "The first episodes are ones you've seen before, and the other early ones will probably be okay at least. I'll help as much as I can."

"Actually… yeah. The early ones will be fine. It's the later ones I've been thinking of. So I don't actually need to worry yet." 

He huffed a laugh, and she booped his nose with a smile.

~~~

"It's _so_ weird watching myself like this!"

Fox blushed again, hiding behind her fingers as the first episode played.

"You are adorable, angel," Lucas chuckled, squeezing her beneath the blanket. "These first three and a half episodes will be all I knew about you before I came in."

"I guess I can't have been too off-putting then!" she laughed.

"Definitely not! I knew I was going in when I was watching this, though obviously I couldn't say anything to anyone, so it felt almost like I was spying."

He kissed her forehead, and she purred beside him happily.

"You were really mysterious," he smiled. "The other girls had explained their entire careers, their hopes and dreams, the kind of man they were into, while you hadn’t even given little bits or pieces away. But you always told people exactly what you thought."

"Oh, definitely not _exactly,_ " she shook her head with a grin. "I get exhausted if I try and hide my feelings about things that are happening, so I figure I may as well be open about that. But when it came to my actual thoughts… I held a lot of those back."

 _Hah, of course - it was only later I realised how much she kept closed off._

"This will be like a commentary edition, then!" he quipped. "I'll strap in for some opinions to be slammed down."

Fox bopped him on the arm playfully.

"So what were your _real_ first impressions of everyone?" he asked, curiously, as the girls on screen introduced themselves to each other.

"I was quite overwhelmed at first," she mused. "I mean, it was just a lot to take in with all the people, the Villa itself, then being thrown straight into a challenge, then Priya…

"I thought Hope seemed pretty genuine, but that we might clash if I wasn't careful. She came across as somebody used to being a leader and I, uh, don't have a great track record with authority figures."

She grinned as Lucas laughed warmly.

_I can't think why!_

"Lottie I thought was gorgeous," she blushed, "and very straight! I'd covered up all my gothness only to meet another goth, but I thought that was pretty cool. She seemed a bit… hmm, I'm not sure how to phrase it. I don't want to say 'unbalanced', because she wasn't erratic at that point. Unsettled maybe?"

"Mm," he nodded, "like she was a bit fight or flight to begin with?"

"Yeah, exactly. So I liked her, but I figured she needed a bit of support-" 

_D'aww._

"-Then there was Hannah, who was just the sweetest. I thought _I_ felt overwhelmed but she was definitely finding it all a lot harder to cope with. I was worried she was gonna get eaten alive if I'm honest."

"Unlike the Hannah who returned?"

"I'm still not sure about that," Fox looked thoughtful. "I mean, she was definitely more confident, and I do think there had been some genuine change. But some of it was clearly a persona, and one that covered up a lot of what made her lovely in the first place? And of course she came back determined to make Lottie suffer, which is so fucking childish."

Lucas nodded. That would explain why even when everyone had moved past the drama Hannah instigated when she returned, she still didn't seem nearly as close to Lottie or Fox as she had been on the first two episodes of the show. 

"And then there was Marisol," she continued, "and I was quite unsure what to make of her. I thought she was going to be trouble."

"Well, you weren't wrong!" he huffed a laugh. 

"True! I'm just kinda suspicious of people who say they're psych experts. Because the actual experts don't go around saying that. She somewhat wisely avoided trying to pseudo-analyse me, at least to my face."

"Dang, it's a good job I stuck to physiotherapising you," Lucas winked at her, and she giggled.

"Actually, tiger, the night when all the Marisol drama happened, when you were at the fire pit?"

He nodded, remembering how she'd appeared in her sparkling playsuit, a little crushed by all the drama.

"That was the first time in there I was able to talk something out," she smiled. "Until you arrived, I didn't really feel I had anyone I could be completely open with about my thoughts. I'd been able to chat through some stuff with Bobby, but not everything, and with the girls I was the one who was confided in rather than vice versa."

"What made me special?" he asked, his heart fluttering.

"I just felt… safe talking to you. I don't mean knowing you wouldn't go blethering or anything-" 

"Blethering?" 

"Oh, um- talking or gossiping."

She blushed, and he kissed her nose.

"I like learning all the words, angel."

Fox crinkled her nose with her smile, and he squeezed her.

_Adorable._

"So yeah, I knew you wouldn't go repeating what I said. But what I mean by safe is that I just felt comfortable opening up to you. Because you really listened, and you seemed to pick up on how I was feeling when I was kinda hiding it. I've not met many people who can do that, or even notice."

"I'm very glad I could help," he beamed at her. "That's also the night that you called me tiger for the first time."

"Aww, you are the sweetest," her face lit up at the fact he remembered.

"Was that all the girls' first impressions?" 

"The last girl was Priya," she replied, "who I thought was incredibly glamorous. She was so nervous bless her, despite being like, carved from marble by the gods."

Lucas laughed.

"I'm feeling increasingly glad all these girls were straight!"

His angel chuckled, sipping her hot chocolate.

"What about your thoughts on the guys?" he asked. "Just at first I mean." 

"They seemed like a good bunch of lads, which was a relief. I'd kind of expected them to put in a wind-up merchant or someone more trollish. Rocco was as bad as they got!

"Coming out first and seeing them lined up like that felt really weird though. Like trying to pick out the best dead pig in the butcher's window."

She pulled a face as Lucas burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!"

"Well, I mean," she grinned. "And the metaphor works because I don't eat pigs."

"I have never felt so grossed out and loved up all at once, angel."

"You're welcome!" she laughed. "I had to go down the line and appraise them all so they had this footage, and then I got the text instructing the rest. Gary, I thought came across like a total lad, I'd never have guessed he was such a sweetheart underneath."

"He does put up a good front," he nodded in agreement.

"Rocco sounded like a total fuckboy," Fox continued, as he snickered, "and while normally I'd be all about that accent… let's just say he was pretty transparent. Noah was quiet, so I didn't really have a first impression of him. 

"Rahim seemed pretty intense but I remember thinking he definitely had to be quite young. I'm not super against age differences or anything, but younger guys often seem a lot younger than younger women in my experience. Although Rocco fooled me a bit there."

Lucas listened, fascinated. This was everything he couldn't find out about when the cameras were still rolling, as he knew his angel was not for publicly dishing dirt.

"Bobby, I thought was really funny," she continued, "and just like with Lottie being another goth, I couldn't believe I'd come all this way to find another Scot! But he seemed nice, and I figured it meant at least one guy wouldn't be a gym douchebag."

"Oh man, and he was the only one," he pointed out.

"No he wasn't, doofus," Fox laughed warmly. "None of you were gym _douchebags_. It always takes me forever to find a gym that doesn't have guys deliberately making me uncomfortable. None of the Villa lads did that, I liked our workout crew."

"Ah, I get you," he nodded. "I hear that a lot from patients as well, it's something more gyms need to stamp out." 

"Definitely." 

She kissed him on the cheek, and Lucas grinned.

"So it sounds like," he mused, "you mostly paid attention to the guys' personalities, but with the girls you also noted who was hot."

Fox blushed bright red, and he chuckled.

"That's pretty true," she laughed. "I tend to find people more attractive if their personality is attractive, and I'd already talked to the girls a bit. Whereas the boys I had to basically judge only on looks and just a few words, which doesn't really work for me. And everyone in there was physically attractive, even if they weren't my cup of tea. Although in general, I do tend to be more forward with women.

"But I do remember feeling a bit disappointed that there hadn't been, I don't know…"

She spun her finger in the air, as if winding her thoughts in.

"I wasn't expecting any 'love at first sight' type thing. But I think I was hoping I might feel something? Like even a subtle pull towards any one person in particular. Looking back, I think most of the other girls did.

"Although, it turned out I only had to wait ‘til day five." 

She smirked at him, and he gave her a goofy grin. 

"Do you remember what your first impressions were?" she asked. "As a viewer I mean, watching the first episode."

"I was trying to pay a lot of attention," he nodded, "as I knew I'd be coming in just a few days later. So I was keen to remember as much as I could in case that was useful.

"You've seen now that you were the first one shown though only for a few seconds before Hope showed up too. So my first impression was just based purely on…" 

Lucas trailed off, thinking over his phrasing.

"My bod," she grinned, and he laughed.

"Well _that_ , but also how you held yourself? I noticed that. And what I saw there was kind of heightened by seeing the other girls arrive because they weren't the same at all. You just seemed totally at ease. You were excited! But there was just this complete confidence.

"So my first impression was a mix of 'hot damn' and also real intrigue. I thought, 'that girl could wreck someone,' though I later realised I was thinking of myself as that someone."

Fox leaned in and kissed him, and he smiled as he saw how deeply she was blushing.

"Despite me really being a pussycat," she murmured, "I do tend to have a more, hm, intimidating effect on men? Confidence in myself is read as being dismissive of them or something, and it puts them off or turns them into dicks. I'm glad that wasn't what you thought, tiger." 

"Definitely not," he smirked, pleased with himself. "I love your confidence. I think that's something I told you early on, if I remember right." 

She nodded, beaming at him.

"My first impressions of the other girls," he continued, "were kind of mixed. Hope seemed nice if a bit strident, Lottie seemed unpredictable, Hannah did seem very… young? I didn't think she'd last, which wasn't her fault at all. And then Marisol I, um, didn't like." 

"Ooh, spill!" 

Fox winked at him, and he chuckled.

"She was fairly straight up about how she was going to be ruthless, and that's just… not a vibe I like. I'm all about confident women, clearly-"

He squeezed her arm.

"-but I don't like people really not caring about who gets hurt when they put themselves first. And then as the first few episodes had her going on and on about body language - incorrectly I might add! - I just wasn't a fan."

"That makes sense, tiger. I think a lot of it was a front, probably in part due to her line of study and profession, but it was very tiring to deal with." 

"That's true, going into such a cutthroat line of work has to be tough. But yeah, it wasn't appealing. And even as I got to know her, she just rubbed me up the wrong way a bit. Same with Hope to be honest."

"Well I can't pretend I'm not glad about that," she murmured, snuggling into him.

"I don't think anyone's caught my eye as quickly as you did, angel," he stroked her arm, enjoying her soft purr against him. "You really intrigued me, and like I said once before, I was already a bit smitten when I arrived."

"My tiger," she sighed happily, and he nuzzled into the back of her neck with a growl, making her laugh. 

~~~  
  
“I did guess your two truths and a lie correctly,” Lucas said proudly, as it played out on screen.  
  
“You’d be the only one!” Fox laughed. “I shouldn’t have been too surprised then really, I think the Ed Sheeran one definitely threw them off.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think at that point anyone had managed to pin you down on your job, so they wouldn’t know you work behind the scenes with people like that all the time.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“I was careful with that,” she blushed. “It’s one of the reasons I work under a different name. Avoiding being accidentally overheard by any press lurkers is my top skill.”  
  
He laughed as they continued watching. In the Villa he’d known that she worked in the music industry, and the others had assumed she was a musician. In fact, while she did indeed love performing, she was a writer and producer, and one of the top names in the field - albeit under another name. Fox had seen up close the effects of fame on the ability of living a normal life, so he totally understood her keeping it quiet while the cameras were rolling.  
  
It had still been a shock though, to find out exactly the level of fame of those she worked with, and the fact she was constantly surrounded by some of the most fancied people in the world. But it certainly explained why she had been so unflappable, and that she was completely sure of her decision to duck out of post-Villa public life.  
  
His angel’s motivations for going ahead with the show in the first place were her desire to try and find somebody non-famous or reputation-climbing to date, and to see if her suspicions about not wanting fame were correct.  
  
Lucas strongly suspected that the latter was also a bullet he had dodged. Had he emerged from the Villa as a single bachelor who hadn't met her, the temptation of running with the five minutes of fame would have been overwhelming. And he could only imagine what kind of havoc his anxiety would wreak. Instead, because Fox wasn’t interested in any of it, he had the option of doing likewise. Given his worries were already sky high, he was only too happy to take that path.

~~~

**"Honestly, I don't think I feel a spark with any of them. They're all nice lads, and I can see being friends with most of them… but I've definitely not been swept off my feet."**

Lucas smiled at Fox's words on the screen, the same footage he'd watched the night before going into the Villa himself. It was interesting watching the episodes he'd already seen now that he knew the personalities of everyone, and his angel, once she'd gotten over her embarrassment at seeing herself, didn't seem terribly surprised by any of the confessionals thus far.

He hadn't been sure how he'd feel now seeing Bobby and Gary talk so warmly about her, or their grafting attempts, but it had been so early on that his jealousy lay dormant.

_For now._

What he had noticed, now that he was looking for it, was Noah. The quiet librarian was very clearly interested in both Fox and Priya from an early stage, but equally he had expressed happiness at being with Hope. And outwith the beach hut, nobody would have ever guessed he had noticed anyone but his day one partner.

Lucas had still felt his stomach churn a little, seeing Noah talk to camera, and he wasn't sure how he'd feel if the librarian did start talking about Fox more later on. But still, the reminder that his angel really hadn't been interested in any of the original boys had wrapped him in a blanket of reassurance, to match the actual blanket he was snuggled under, and her presence next to him.

Fox was cuddled up close, perfectly content, and this was the exact feeling he wanted to hold on to as they worked their way through all the footage.

_And then catch up with the press. And the reactions. And ships. And-_

He smiled suddenly, feeling his angel cuddle in a little tighter, stroking his arm softly. Without making a big deal of it, any time he started to stress and tense up he felt himself being reminded of her presence. That she was there, and that she cared.

It had been tricky working out when he should start therapy, given they'd be moving in the near future. But ultimately he'd decided not to wait, and to start searching for someone local. A lot of them seemed to offer skype as an option further into the sessions, and that seemed like a good plan that didn't rely on him knowing exactly where he'd be living. Hopefully once he started that, his worries would ease.  
  
At least with these first episodes of the show, he had already seen exactly what fans and the press had to say. Casting his mind back, he could only really remember the sneaky kiss between Lottie and Gary causing excitement as people reacted to Lottie ‘going against girl code,’ despite that making no sense to him, and fans starting to ship the two together.  
  
Fox and Bobby had been fan favourites at that point, though not largely in a romantic context. Hope and Noah even then had been met with suspicion. Rahim was very popular based on his looks, and being one of the quieter boys. He couldn’t remember much more than that, but admittedly he’d been zeroed in on just one person even then.

Fox jumped against him slightly, and he chuckled as he realised she'd been drifting off to sleep.

"I feel like my eyes are gonna turn square," she yawned, as he switched the TV off.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for now. We got four days in though, that's not bad for starting late in the day. And the next episode things get interesting." 

Lucas waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"I don't know how quickly we're gonna catch up going through all the footage though," he tried to tap his worries back down. "It's a lot of hours to get through." 

"Yeah, I think we'd need to watch for about three days straight. But the entirety of the three days."

"Oof." 

His angel looked thoughtful.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, bumping the heel of her hand against her forehead. "We could watch the weekly show first. It has the highlights and 'main stories' whatever those are. So we could watch them so we're technically caught up, and work through the full footage more slowly." 

"That sounds a lot more sensible," he nodded, even as the anxiety started reaching up his spine.

_I'm going to find things out tomorrow. In one go. Everything. Fuck._

_Still… probably better that way? It would get it out the way. I wouldn't be dreading it any more._

_Right? Right. Tomorrow. Everything is tomorrow. Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold Your Breath by Ruelle
> 
> Take it in  
> While you can  
> On the edge of it all
> 
> Feel the wind  
> Awake my skin  
> On the edge of it all
> 
> Ohhh  
> I feel it coming
> 
> Hold your breath  
> Don't let go
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Due to recent events related to the TV show, this chapter was delayed, and in fact I've done a little restructuring to move heavier themes later in the story 💖
> 
> (Important note - this fic won't, and never planned to, contain self-harm or suicide.)


	4. Confessions of Justified Sinners, Vol 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's days 2, 3, and 4 on Love Island 🏝️
> 
> All the Beach Hut segments, curated for your enjoyment!

**Day 2**

"I mean, everyone is drop dead gorgeous so yeah, I'd say I'm doing pretty well!" 

Bobby beamed, looking around the Beach Hut.

"Didn't think I'd be the first in here. This is fun, ask me another!"

>"What are your thoughts on your partner, Lottie?"

"She's pretty fierce," he laughed as he made himself comfortable in the seat. "Her sense of humour is wicked, and obviously we have the best accents. I think she's a little more shy than she lets on, but I'm not sure. I love her confidence though, that's why I stepped forward for her."

He paused, thinking for a moment, as he pulled at the hem of his shorts. 

"Obviously it's early days but I don't think there's a spark there for either of us. But I can see her becoming a really good pal."

>"Was there anyone else you hoped might choose you on day one?"

"Now, that's a tricky one!" Bobby blushed, deflecting a little. "I mean, you'll have seen that I asked Fox for a word after the 'Truth or Dare' challenge, so I can't really pretend otherwise. I did think she might have chosen me, as she seems to actually like my sense of humour, and her choosing Rocco surprised me. He doesn't really seem her type. I definitely want to get to know her better."

>"What are your thoughts on new arrival, Priya?"

"It's exciting for stuff to be so unpredictable. And she is so glamorous, I think she had all the boys a bit stunned! She's a bit older, which I'm always a fan of, but I think Rahim and Noah are the ones really into her." 

>"How have the other girls reacted to her arrival?"

"There's definitely two reactions," he mused. "Lottie and Hannah seemed quite shaken, and I guess are thinking it means a girl will end up vulnerable for dumping. The others were just excited to meet her I think." 

He grinned knowingly for a brief second. 

"Obviously we know two of the girls are bi too, so if Priya is as well maybe it'll be two lads getting the chop instead!" 

>"Do you think any Islanders have found themselves in the right couple yet?"

"I mean, I'd be pretty amazed if they were," he chuckled. "That'd be some luck! But no, I don't think anyone is in the right couple really. I'm sure that will change!" 

>"What are your opinions on the other boys?" 

Bobby stretched as he thought the question over.

"They're a good bunch of lads, I think. Rahim seems solid which was a relief as I thought he was a model at first, so might've been stuck up. And Noah has been really friendly. The two of them are well huge!

"Rocco I'm not so sure about if I'm honest, he's more about chatting to the girls than us lot which is fair enough. It's not like I'm not talking to them as well but he's a bit more, err, one-track minded maybe?" 

He huffed a laugh, blushing a little. 

"I think Gary is gonna be a right laugh. He comes across quite laddish at first, and we've clashed a bit but I think it's just nerves? Hopefully he'll relax a bit. Though I think we might have similar taste in women, so maybe not!" 

**~~~**

Rocco ran his hand through his hair, looking rather uncomfortable in the seat.

>"How did you feel being the first boy picked yesterday?"

"Pretty good," he smiled, leaning forward with his hands together. "Like, it's nice to know you've made an impression! And Fox is stunning. As are all the girls." 

>"Is there somebody you'd prefer to be coupled with?" 

"It's a bit early to know that, isn't it?" he shrugged. "I'm keeping an open mind. No sense in crossing anyone off my list before I even know them!"

>"How are you feeling about the other boys?"

Rocco bit his lip, as his eyes roamed the room. 

"They seem like a good group. Everyone is quite different from each other I think. I don't know that we have many experiences in common."

He laughed suddenly. 

"To be honest, I'm far more interested in talking to the girls. They're much more exciting."

>"Who do you think are the hottest couple at the moment?" 

"Me and Fox, obviously," he grinned. "Like, have you seen her? And no offense to the other guys, but I look way more interesting than they do!" 

**~~~**

>"How are you feeling about Priya's arrival last night?" 

Lottie cackled, throwing herself back in the seat dramatically.

"I think my feelings were pretty obvious! I know it's all part of the game, and it wasn't her choice to come in late, but the girl spells drama to me. She's brought a whole load of trouble in with her." 

>"Do you feel secure in your couple?" 

"Actually, yes," she looked surprised. "Bobby is a peach, I know he wouldn't stab me in the back. There's not any romance there, but I do think he's a really genuine guy. One of the rare ones!" 

>"Is there anyone you'd prefer to be coupled with?"

"Y'know, I'm not actually sure. I did think at first that Rocco might be interesting, but he's so full of himself. And I'd never steal him from Fox anyway. Seeing him in a couple with her though, she can do a lot better. Did you see him winking at me yesterday?! Rocco gives off _major_ player energy."

Lottie folded her arms with a frown. 

"As for the others, I've not had much of a chance to get to know them. Gary is so fit, and it would be hilarious to steal Noah just to see Hope's face!"

>"Do you think Bobby is interested in anyone else?"

"I do, yeah," she laughed suddenly. "That probably sounds at odds with me feeling secure, but it isn't. Like I said, I don't think the romance is there for us, and I don't think he'd stab me in the back. But if I wanted to choose someone else, I'd want him to do the same, wouldn't I?

"And I do think he's actually a good guy. I'm pretty sure he likes Fox, who I think would be a great match for him. She loves his jokes, and I think she'd be a really calming influence on him."

>"What are your opinions of the other girls?"

"Hannah is a sweetheart," she smiled, "she's such an innocent soul, I just want to wrap her up and protect her from everything. I really like how upfront Fox is, she's the kind of girl who will just tell you straight up what she's feeling, no drama. 

"Hope is a bit extra, but she seems okay… She definitely sees herself as the leader which doesn't really sit right with me, but she's been friendly as long as I don't touch Noah." 

She cackled to herself.

"Marisol I've not spoken with as much, I think she's a little wary of me which is how girls usually are. I was really pleasantly surprised that I clicked so well with Hannah and Fox. I was quite worried about getting on with the girls here."

>"Do you have an opinion on Priya, yet?"

Lottie shrugged, looking a little annoyed.

"She's not been here long so I don't really trust her. She's older and glamorous and has the boys eating out of her hand. I don't know. I just hope there isn't a snake in this Villa."

**~~~**

Hannah sat, trying to relax from a stiff posture, frowning at the camera.

>"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay," she smiled. "Well, I'm a bit stressed. I'm having a great time, but… now that there's one too many girls it's only natural to be nervous I think."

>"Do you have a first impression of Priya?"

"She's absolutely stunning, and I think she's maybe a bit shy as well which I didn't expect. I think it's easy to forget that being pretty doesn't necessarily give you confidence… And I do think it must be really hard for her coming in after the rest of us. I would have been really nervous doing that!"

>"What do you make of the other girls?"

"Lottie is so cool," she enthused. "Her aesthetic is just beautiful, isn't it? I was worried about fading into the background here but I think she really pulls me back to the front! It's exciting.

"I really like Fox too, she's so calm and gentle. Hope seems nice too. I've not spoken as much with Marisol, I think she's maybe a bit opposite of me when it comes to personality. But that's not a bad thing, at all. I'm sure she's lovely."

>”How are you getting on with Gary?”

She sighed quietly before answering.

“Not very well really. I’m trying my best but I don’t think he is. And I understand that we’re not a very obvious match, but the fact he’s not willing to try is really discouraging. I wish I’d been picked by someone else, but maybe I can still win him over.”

>"What are your opinions of the other boys?" 

"I've not really had much of a chance to speak with them. They all seem pretty nice though. I think Ibrahim seems very sweet and maybe a little mysterious. I think he might be a romantic! And I'd love to ask Noah more about being a librarian.

"Rocco is a bit much for me, I'll admit! The compliments are nice but he doesn't seem very sincere. I think Bobby is really cute, but I'm not sure if he has a serious side. And he talks about feet an awful lot…" 

Hannah blanched, shaking her head. 

**~~~**

** Day 3 **

Noah sat down with a yawn, and a mug clutched in his hand.

>"What are your thoughts on Priya choosing Rocco last night?"

"Well," the librarian thought for a moment, "she had to choose someone, so I think there would have been a bit of upset no matter what. But it was a smart move I think. Fox didn't seem that fussed about Rocco, and she's pretty calm so there weren't any fireworks."

>"Do you think Rocco is a good choice for Priya?"

"That's pretty hard to tell but… no, I don't really see them as hugely compatible. I was surprised she picked him."

>"Did you think Priya might pick you?"

"Um," he fidgeted. "I guess there was no way of knowing, but if I'm honest… yeah, she did seem kind of interested? But I'm not very good at picking up on that kind of thing, so I could be wrong. And I think if she had, there would have been upset, which is why I tried to stay out of the way. So it's for the best I think."

>"How are you getting on with Hope?" 

"She's pretty amazing," he smiled. "Very direct, which I appreciate, and smart. I didn't really expect to get picked as enthusiastically on the first day." 

>"Does anyone else hold your interest in the Villa, right now?" 

Noah looked like he was struggling with whether to answer.

"It's early days, so there's no harm in me saying I think? I actually think I'd get on with most of the girls. Marisol is fascinating, Hannah's love of books is obviously very appealing, Lottie has so many interests that I'd love to know more about, and as for anyone else…"

He blushed a little, and went silent. 

**~~~**

"This is wild." 

Gary sat beaming at the camera, his leg jiggling up and down.

>"How have you found settling into Villa life?" 

"I still can't believe I'm here!" he smiled. "It's a lot to get my head round. Some of the other guys seem pretty solid, which is a relief. And the girls are all ridiculously gorgeous, so I really can't complain!"

>”Are you and Hannah getting on well?”

“Oof, no, definitely not,” he winced. “No offense to her, we’re just a really bad match. I’m all about being pretty direct, while she’s… I was gonna say she’s romantic but it’s more than that. She wants someone out of a Jane Austen book or something. And that’s definitely not me!”

>"What are your thoughts on Priya choosing Rocco last night?" 

"I was quite surprised if I'm honest. Rocco is pretty full on with flirting on girls in front of other girls, it's not a great look, is it? I guess an Irish accent goes a long way!" 

He laughed, relaxing back in the chair a little.

"Then again, I don't know who else she'd have picked. I reckon she had her eye on Noah, and that would have been explosive as fuck! So it's probably for the best. At any rate, it means Fox is single which is no bad thing."

>"Is Fox someone you'd be interested in coupled up with?" 

"Of course!" he grinned. "I have eyes, don't I? And she's really sound, a lot easier to talk to and more fun as well. And her calmness is really reassuring. But I'm not sure she's into me, which is cool. I don't want to be sliming on girls like Rocco." 

>"Has anyone else caught your eye?"

"Oh yeah, Lottie for sure. She's stunning and takes no nonsense, which is a big plus. I do think she's a little terrifying but maybe I like that as well." 

He burst into laughter. 

“Of course there’s also Marisol, who has made her interest in me pretty clear. She’s gorgeous, and she gives off proper dominatrix vibes so I’m well into that!”

**~~~**

Marisol sat down with her coffee, looking calm and collected.

>”How are you feeling in the aftermath of hashtag breakfast-gate?”

“Hah!” she chuckled. “I feel quite confident actually, despite Hannah getting her way. I really don’t think Gary is into her. My cooking would have sealed the deal, but I’m fairly confident he’ll pick me this evening. I think my only real competition might be Fox, and she hasn’t taken any opportunity to move in on him.”

>”What do you make of Priya choosing Rocco yesterday?”

“I was _very_ surprised. He doesn’t seem her type at all so I suspect there were other motivations at play. Presumably, and correctly, Priya guessed that Fox was the least likely to react badly. It does leave Fox single, but I’m confident she’ll have no shortage of offers today. I wouldn’t like to see her go home this early.”

>”Is there a particular reason you’d like Fox to stay?”

“Well,” her eyes sparkled, “she is the only other bi girl in here at the moment, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find her incredibly fascinating. Usually when people are that calm, it’s very much a front… but if that’s the case for Fox, she has truly mastered the craft.”

>”How do you rate the other Islanders at this point?”

“Hm.”

Marisol sat in thought for a moment, drinking her coffee.

“Hope and Noah are an interesting couple, especially as they’re so inflexible this early on. That can often happen in an intense relationship, but I don’t see that chemistry there to justify it. I think they will clash; Hope is a very strong but insecure leader, while Noah is far too laid back and apt to be a doormat.

“Bobby and Lottie are clearly friends, and actually quite close to each other but in a genuine way. Neither of them ignore the other’s character flaws, which is integral to a genuine relationship of any kind. Bobby is possibly the most attractive boy in here, but he comes across as rather immature which he clearly isn’t. That man has layers. Lottie is extremely volatile but it's rooted in lack of self-confidence and too much insecurity. She expects people to hate her. Maybe romance could blossom.”

She drank some more coffee.

“Fox and Rocco had no chemistry. Why she picked him is beyond me, which is horribly frustrating. He’s a very intense person and a romantic, and he’s open about being a flirt. She is equally upfront about certain things, and extremely self-confident, which is really attractive. I’d say only Bobby comes close in terms of people who are hard to figure out.

“Let me see, who’s left… I don’t have anything against Hannah, despite this morning’s 'breakfast-gate' as you put it. She’s just rather naive, and the fact she has stuck on Gary is very silly. They’re so unsuited. Gary comes across as quite laddish but I think there’s a very sweet person underneath. And he’s so fit, which always helps!”

She laughed.

“Oh, and Rahim of course. Obviously I find him attractive, given I picked him on day one. He’s quite young and unsure of himself though, I prefer someone with a lot more self-confidence who is a bit louder. He’s not as complex as some of the other Islanders but he’s very reluctant to open up. I don’t really have the patience for that.”

“>Is there anyone you think will cause trouble in the Villa?”

“Oh, that’s an excellent question!” Marisol grinned. “I think Lottie has to be the obvious nomination there. She is a lit fuse, and I’m intrigued to see who she will explode at first. It’ll probably be Priya, as the ‘newcomer’ despite only being a few hours behind us. If that happens it will be very interesting, as I suspect Priya may well bring her own drama skills to the table. I can’t wait!”

**~~~**

>"On day one you said a good man is hard to find, and that you prioritised a good heart over money or intelligence. Does that line up with who you decided to choose?"

"Oh my," Fox laughed, picking up her coffee. "That is a sneaky question! But no, I don't think picking a lad out of a bunch of strangers has much to do with looking for a genuinely good guy. It takes a while to work out who is really one of those, even if you get swept off your feet." 

>"What kind of boy would have to arrive in order to sweep you off your feet?" 

"I don't really have a type, I like to get to know a guy first. But if we're talking first impressions, I am very partial to tall, dark and handsome. Cliche I know." 

>"What boys do you think fancy you?" 

"I think Rocco does," she looked a little guilty before smiling again, "but I think he fancies all the girls! Bobby and Gary have both made it clear they're interested in me, and I'm picking up vibes from Rahim too. It's a little overwhelming to be honest, I didn't expect so much attention." 

>"Now that Rocco is with Priya, is there any other boy you’d prefer to be with?"

"I think there's guys I'd feel happier with, as Rocco talked about himself so much, but it'd just be as friends really. I'm kind of hoping we get new boys soon!" 

>"Is there any boy you’re planning on asking to pick you this evening?" 

Fox thought for a moment.

"I'm sure Bobby would pick me if I asked, and I think with the fear of being dumped from here that would be a good tactic. But I'd only do that as pals, and given he straight up said he fancied me on the first day, I don't really want to risk leading him on."

>"Do you only see Bobby as a friend?"

"I mean, I only see most people as a friend at first. But I think we could end up really good pals. I don't want to sound mean saying nothing could ever happen, that's impossible to know, and he is gorgeous. And if I was to pick purely on who was my favourite person, it'd be him by miles.

"I don't want to tie him up though, as we’re in early days here. If I'm not feeling it, and he is, but someone else comes in who is head over heels for him, I'd want him to see that someone else, y'know?" 

>"What are your first impressions of the boys?"

"It was quite interesting being the first one out to pick on day one," she said thoughtfully. "It meant that I could properly size them all up, but it's so hard to judge based on how little they said.

"I mean obviously, they're all handsome but that's not really what it's all about. The main impression I got was that I liked Bobby, and it was nice to know there was somebody there who'd be a good laugh and relied on more than his looks. Not that he couldn't if he wanted to, but there's nothing worse than lads who do!

"I thought Gary might be fun as well, though equally he could have been a total lad. He doesn't seem like one now I've got to know him a bit more though, I do like him. Rahim came across as a bit awkward, which is cute, but he felt really young to me. He's a big comic geek though so I enjoy chatting nerdy stuff with him!

"Noah was very quiet which isn't a bad thing at all, but it does mean that I still don't really know much about him given Hope is so possessive. Like I had a chat with everyone this morning, and he immediately assumed I was trying to graft on him. Which, uh, awkward. Fair enough if that’s just how reactive he is, but otherwise it would seem to indicate their couple is pretty unstable.

"But yeah, my first impression there was just sort of absent I guess. And with Rocco, I've already said. He seemed like a player, and was a safe choice given I didn’t want to lead anyone on."

She sighed.

"Which yeah, I just want to be clear - when I'm saying which guys I like, I do mean as friends. I'm not feeling drawn to anyone romantically yet. Which is no slight on any of them…"

She trailed off, looking a little disheartened. 

"Honestly, I don't think I feel a spark with any of them. They're all nice lads, and I can see being friends with most of them… but I've definitely not been swept off my feet."

 **~~~**

**Day 4**

Fox was curled up on the seat in her pyjamas, smiling at the camera.

>"Why did you ask Rocco to pick you again?"

"I feel a little bad about it," she sighed, "but it seemed like it would upset the least amount of people overall. Making any of the original girls single didn't sit right with me, and Priya clearly wasn't into Rocco anyway. I was fairly sure she'd pick a different boy. Sadly, it was just the pragmatic choice." 

>"What are your first impressions of the girls?" 

"Hm," she thought for a moment, fingers circling the top of her mug. "I like Lottie a lot, she's all about her friends and I really respect that. I think she'll mellow out a bit once she feels more settled. Her makeup skills are incredible, I'm going to learn so much!

"I nearly died laughing when she mentioned her 'fanny flutters' back on the first day. The other girls were mortified! Having someone with a good sense of humour is a big relief. I like Priya too, she's quite goofy which is nice as I like having someone to bounce off of. And it's nice not to be the oldest."

She smirked a little. 

>"What about Hope and Marisol?" 

"I mean, it's not that I don't like them or anything," Fox frowned as she chose her words carefully. "I just feel like they're a bit more… ruthless? If anyone had picked Noah on day one, I think Hope would have just stolen him immediately. Which isn't bad, it's just not a vibe I get on with so well given at that point we knew literally nothing about the guys.

"Actually, I think it's that she's a leader, in more of a steamroller fashion. And I don't tend to be drawn to that. As for Marisol… I think it's much the same. She's straight up said she'll be ruthless. It's totally fair enough, just not my scene." 

>”Who do you think is the strongest couple?”

“Oh, that’s a hard one to answer. I suppose Hope and Noah are the obvious choice, but mostly because I don’t think the others have found the right combination yet. Although actually, I could as easily say Lottie and Bobby, because even though they aren’t a romantic couple, they definitely get on the best out of any current pairing.”

>"How are you feeling about Hannah leaving?" 

"I'm a bit sad actually," mused Fox. "She was a sweetheart, and I think she was a little overwhelmed. I wish she'd had the chance to settle in a bit better and find a better match. I think her and Rahim could have been really cute together as he’s a big romantic beneath his awkwardness.

"Lottie is quite upset, as she and Hannah really clicked. I hope it's not the case that people are leaving frequently, not only for my own sake as I think I’m probably most vulnerable for being dumped, but it makes it hard to build friendships.

"I do like Priya though, and while it was her who upset the numbers, and me who went from single to safe… I don't think anyone is to blame for Hannah leaving. It's just the way things work, sadly." 

**~~~**

>"How are you feeling this morning?" 

Lottie let out a heavy sigh, her eyes downcast.

"I am feeling better. I want to stay, I think. I'm so angry at myself… I'm all about putting my friends first, and then I went and-" 

She cut herself off with a scowl, and sat in silence.

>"Do you think Gary is interested in you?"

"Well, I don't think last night was deliberate," she shook her head firmly. "It's not like he came in putting the moves on me or anything like that. I think he felt guilty that I was so upset about Hannah leaving. And he was just…

"He was really gentle and sweet. And seemed genuinely concerned. I don't know that either of us initiated the kiss. It just happened. And despite me feeling terrible about it, I really did feel something." 

>"Is Gary someone you'd like to couple up with?"

"I honestly don't know," she frowned. "If last night hadn't happened, and if he wasn't with Hannah anymore and time had passed, then yeah. He's really my type on paper, though I'm sure people wouldn't think that to look at me." 

She laughed, looking a little more like herself.

>"Is there an Islander you feel you can confide in?" 

"No. It takes me a lot longer to trust anyone. And there's people here who I think I will be able to trust, Fox and Bobby for starters, but it's just far too early at the moment.

"And I guess… I mean, I could talk to Gary about it. But he's with Marisol. I've done enough damage already without potentially doing more." 

>"Do you think anyone is in a good couple at the moment?"

Lottie leaned back, thinking.

"I'm not sure, but I'd be surprised if anyone is. Me and Bobby are just pals, so that kind of rules us out. I don't think Fox is into Rocco… I'm pretty sure she just didn't want to steal from an original girl, and I really rate that! 

"Marisol is just so hard to read. I'm not entirely sure what she's all about. And Hope and Noah are so suspicious! Falling so fast really doesn't seem healthy, and they're old enough to know better.

"If I'm being fair I'd say Priya and Rahim are probably the best couple right now. They both fancy each other, and Rahim is opening up a little more." 

**~~~**

“No, I wasn’t surprised. Fox made it pretty clear who her number one man was back on the first day!”

Rocco grinned widely, his tense posture not quite meeting the joviality he was presenting.

>”Do you think you are in a strong couple?”

“I’m not sure. I think at this point, I still don’t really know which girl I’m clicking with the most. Fox feels like a smart choice, because if I end up being with another girl, I don’t think she’ll be bitter about it. She’s quite upfront, and either she’s not really feeling it with me, or she just likes to take things slow. I’m fine with that.”

>”How are you feeling about Hannah leaving?”

“I think it’s a real shame,” he frowned. “She wasn’t given much of a chance to shine. The whole thing felt quite stressful.”

>”Have any of your first impressions of the Islanders changed?”

“Um… yeah, I guess so. Gary’s vibes are pretty opposite to mine, it’s a bit tiring. And it really doesn’t feel like I’m the youngest lad in here, I was expecting a bit more intellectual conversation. The girls are a lot better for talking to though.”

>”Is there any girl you’d like to be coupled with?”

“They’re all lovely,” he smiled. “I’d be honoured to be in a couple with any of them.”

**~~~**

Rahim sat down, looking relaxed as he folded himself into the chair.

>”Are you happy with how the recoupling went last night?”

“I am, yeah,” he grinned. “Priya is absolutely stunning, and I feel quite comfortable talking to her. She’s a good listener, and she has experience with social anxiety herself so I don’t feel like she’s getting frustrated at me when I stumble with my words. I’m really excited to keep getting to know her!”

>”What are your opinions on all the girls in the Villa?”

“They’re a great bunch, I think. I was a bit worried I’d struggle to talk to them, but both Priya and Fox are so easy to talk to. Priya really loves hearing about my interests, and Fox is into comics and fitness as well. It’s a big relief!

“As for the others, I’ve not really spoken to them as much. I don’t have any problems with Marisol as a friend but we definitely weren’t compatible romantically. And her constant attempts to analyse me really wound me up. 

"But to be fair, I wasn't great at talking to her at all. We just frustrated each other, so I’m glad we’ve both moved on. Hope hasn’t really spoken to anyone but Noah it seems like. And Lottie seems cool, but I’m genuinely terrified of her.”

He laughed loudly.

>”Do you think anyone is in a good couple after last night?”

“Hm,” Rahim looked thoughtful. “I guess Hope and Noah have been together the longest as an actual romantic thing. I’m not sure how good their couple is, but Noah is a great lad. And me and Priya definitely make a good couple, I’m really pleased about that. Lottie and Bobby are obviously just friends, and I don’t think Marisol and Gary will work. I think he’ll get frustrated like I did.

“Fox and Rocco is a strange one. I don’t think she’s into him, and I think Rocco is into literally every girl. He got a great chance there with her but I think he’s blown it.”

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's early days, and some of the Islanders are keeping their cards close to their chests...
> 
> All part of the episodes that Lucas and Fox are currently watching 👀


	5. Taming Tiger Sharks

** August 1st, cont.  **

"You don't need to unpack me all in one go, tiger!"

Fox was giggling on the bed, as he divided his drawers up. Most of her belongings were in her apartment up north, where they had yet to go, but everything she'd had in the Villa was now here, along with what she had kept at her studio space. She had literally been sleeping where she worked, or rather not sleeping, and was delighted to be reunited with her clothes more suitable for the English weather. 

"I know," he grinned, "I'm just excited. We need to get more of your stuff down from your flat as well. And I've got junk that needs got rid of that will make space. Oh! And if there's any furniture or art or-" 

Lucas was interrupted by her jumping on him, and he huffed a laugh.

"You are adorable, tiger," she beamed, and he met her lips with a searing kiss.

"It's important to me that you feel at home, angel," he smiled, and let himself be directed into bed next to her. "I know we probably won't be here that long, but for whatever time it ends up being, I want this to be your place too."

"I'm very glad, Luc. And I do feel extremely welcome!"

He lay on his back as she snuggled up to his side, her head on his shoulder, her finger curled lightly around his chain.

"You wear this pretty much all the time. Does it have a special meaning?"

"Mm," Lucas smiled, as he could never help but do whenever she tugged on it even slightly. "I was surprised you didn't ask about that before, angel."

"I didn't want to ask when we were on camera, in case it was something personal," she explained, and he squeezed her happily.

_Always a clever fox._

"It is," he murmured. "It's… you know I briefly mentioned I'd done some volunteering in Argentina building shelters?"

Fox nodded against him.

"Yeah, when you were getting the third degree over blanket forts." 

She sounded grumpy on his behalf, and he chuckled. 

"Heh, that's the one. Well, I spent a couple of years doing that kind of work, moving between countries, wherever they needed more humanitarian volunteers. A lot of building work, infrastructure logistics, basic health and hygiene, clean water, all that kind of thing. This is before I started training as a physio."

Fox propped herself up on her side so she could focus on him better, and he stroked her hair as he spoke.

"I still wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with my life after school, but I knew I wanted to help people. At the same time, I was getting a lot of family pressure to work under my dad, and basically enjoy the golden cage of nepotism-" 

He interrupted himself with a slight scowl. 

"Which I know is a shitty thing to complain about. Poor little rich kid." 

He cringed slightly, but Fox kissed him softly, distracting him.

"It's not shitty to want to make your own choices in life, love," she said firmly. "Sure, it's a privilege to have that option, but it's pretty obvious you're someone who wants to help people more than your bank balance."

Lucas smiled at her, surprised to find himself needing to swallow his emotions back down. He already knew it wasn't something she judged him for, but it was clearly going to take time for him to stop jumping in to criticise himself.

"I'm very glad you get me, angel," he said softly. "But yes, I basically moved away from that pressure while doing some good in the world. And what I found was… I saw that there was a lot of good in this world already. Amazing people doing incredible things.

"But I also saw just how much work there is to be done, and sat and listened to people who just needed their experience to be heard. I helped out more and more on the medical and recovery side of things, and while there was never enough of any kind of doctor, I found out that they also needed more physiotherapists too, to help people recover, or adjust or just to regain some independence."

She nodded, listening patiently. 

"That sounds incredibly hard, Luc. I don't think many people are able to do that straight out of school. The world would be a much better place if more people did."

"It wasn't easy," he agreed, "but if anything it gave me more guilt. Here was I, running away from my rich parents, seeing and hearing from people just struggling to survive. Or to live when everyone they knew had been ripped away. And even now, I'm still-" 

He cut himself off, frustrated he was making it about himself. His angel hugged him tightly.

"A good pal of mine did humanitarian work for a year when he left college," she began gently. "He did stuff to do with education, or rather that's what he did when he wasn't pitching in with the building needs. It was all organised by local groups, and he loved the people and kids he worked with.

"But when he came back, he went through total shock. It was so hard to adjust to just, the casual excess many folk take for granted. He was really depressed, but in the end he found a place working for those same organisations in London.

"And he still feels guilty, and when I'd try to say how much good he's done, he'd feel even worse. It's hard. And I think actually, it's just the sign of someone with a very big heart. You've just got to find a way of still helping, and maybe utilising what privilege you have to do that. Which is exactly what you did and keep doing, tiger."

_I… holy crap._

"You're like the angel on my shoulder I always needed," he chuckled, looking at her with what he damn well knew were his heart emoji eyes. 

She snorted a laugh, making him grin.

"But where did the tooth come in?" she deflected skilfully.

"One of the families I helped out in the Pacific - the real one I mean, not Hope's version - was a small family of siblings. I helped the oldest teen get work on the ongoing projects, and he was so fucking smart. I was only a few years older... I learned a lot from him, and he could make me cry with laughter.

"When I had to move on, I was really gutted, and I figured we wouldn't manage to stay in touch. He had this shark tooth he wore, and he gave it to me - insisted. He'd found it as a kid, and reckoned it had given him what luck it could. 

"Told me it would bring me protection, as well as strength, or at the very least would definitely impress women."

He grinned as Fox chuckled. 

"He wasn't much into the cultural traditions, but he was _all_ about the ladies. And in fact, we did keep in touch and still do. But this-" 

Lucas lifted the tooth. 

"-became sort of my own symbol of choosing my path in life. A reminder that as soon as I could spread my wings, I'd chosen freedom and done what I wanted to do. And that I had found a way to help people, and would continue to do so, no matter what."

She closed her hand over his, gently.

"I remember you asked me if I believed in fate," she said softly, bringing back his memories of their first night as a couple. "I'd been asked that before in a romantic context, but it has always turned out to be the setup for a cheesy line that I happened to upset." 

"Because you said no," he huffed a laugh.

"Yup! So when you asked, I had a brief flicker of 'oh no'. But then you agreed, and spoke about choosing your own way in life, and I kinda melted a bit." 

"Aww," he pressed a kiss to her neck, nuzzling a little. "You told me that night that you chose me, and I actually thought my heart might explode." 

"You're such a sap!" she giggled happily. 

"Only for you, angel," he winked. "But yes, the freedom to choose my own path was really important to me. And until I met you, I hadn't ever found a partner who understood that part of myself."

"Well, I am kinda glad you didn't," she poked him playfully. "As otherwise you wouldn't have arrived at the Villa. But I'm very happy you did. Thank you for telling me, tiger. And I'm extra pleased now that we also used the hideaway for some deep chattings!" 

He smouldered at her a little, enjoying the way her eyes darkened, and he pulled her down onto him gently as he growled his appreciation, kissing her slowly. 

~~~

** August 2nd **

“So I was thinking,” Fox spoke as she curled up on the couch, reaching for his hand to guide him down next to her. “I know I said we could jump to the weekly shows to catch up more quickly, but I think we should stick going episode by episode.”

Relief flooded through him, and Lucas was pretty sure he hadn’t entirely managed to hide it as he relaxed beside her.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Mmhm. Otherwise it’s gonna be a lot all at once and also, I think the weekly shows will be more about telling us what narrative the editors were pushing. Which is handy to know, but better to have the full picture as well.”

“That makes sense, angel,” he nodded, wrapping an arm around her. “And, uh, probably better for my anxiety too.”

He blushed a little and she reached up to kiss his cheek.

“That too, tiger.”

He grinned and hit the play button. 

~~~

“Wow, I was _not_ subtle.”

Lucas chuckled as Fox tried her best not to hide behind her hands again, watching herself flirt with him within minutes of him arriving at the Villa.

“I’m very glad you weren’t!” he grinned. “Though I was still doubting myself. I couldn’t quite believe that the girl who had turned down everyone else was checking me out and flirting back. It was Henrik’s reaction that convinced me, as I knew he fancied you as well. But he almost immediately pivoted to Lottie, which I figured was down to your attention on me. And sitting next to me at the fire pit!”

“So scandalous,” she giggled. “The girls and Bobby were asking immediately after that whether I preferred Henrik to Rocco, and I said I was interested in you. I think they were a bit taken aback I was just admitting it straight, instead of them having to be clever, but y’know.”

“That’s you,” he smiled happily.

“Yup!”

~~~

**"-I really like him. Lucas is a bit different, I can't quite get a read on him if I'm honest. He's definitely not a stereotypical posh cu- ...err, I mean, he's not just a posh twit-"**

Fox had burst out laughing at Bobby’s near slip as he spoke to camera at the Beach Hut, and he hit pause, genuinely taken aback.

“Was he really about to call me a… a…?”

_I really don’t want to say that word._

His angel wiped under her eyes as she recovered. 

“He was, tiger, but not in the way you think. It’s a Scottish thing, we use it a lot for everyone.”

Lucas raised an eyebrow, not quite believing her. 

“It’s true!” she laughed. “It’s like… I guess it’s sort of like how you guys would say, ‘bloke’ or 'sort'. Like when you call someone a proper bloke, or a good sort, or a posh chap? Although obviously we use it for people who are right dickheads as well. It’s multipurpose! 

“And I mean, you wouldn’t necessarily say it in front of your gran. But then plenty of grans swear more than me, so I dunno.”

“Well, I guess I definitely don’t have the high road when it comes to swearing,” he blushed.

“Not in the bedroom at least,” she winked, unknowingly echoing his own thoughts, and he tackled her with an exaggerated growl, making her dissolve into giggles again.

~~~

Their first date had come to an end on screen, and Lucas was surprised that instead of embarrassment about his epic word disaster, he actually felt quite warm and fuzzy that their first ever date was caught on tape. 

_We are pretty darn cute._

"I think I was actually both more and less awkward than I realised," he mused aloud. 

"You were adorable, tiger," Fox smiled. "And very intriguing, as I wasn't expecting you to let me see so much." 

He quirked an eyebrow, a little confused.

"I mean," she searched for the words she needed, "I'd already realised there was a lot going on under the surface, but you seemed pretty practised at keeping things smooth and suave. I thought you might be hard to get to know."

"Ah, I get you," he nodded. "Well honestly, I'd say that _would_ be most people's experience of me. I was a bit shocked at how my thoughts just fell out around you.

"When you asked if I'd travelled around a lot as a kid, because of my accent, I straight up told you about my childhood which is just… that is not something I do!"

"I did wonder," she gave him a goofy grin, clearly pleased. "I just felt really lucky. And all my butterflies multiplied. Especially with your word fumble at the end."

He squished her with a happy growl. 

The episode had moved on to Noah speaking to camera, as he was asked about Hope being away on her date.

_Must have been just before she got back._

It didn’t surprise him to see the librarian completely at ease with his girl being picked, and he even smiled when Noah said it was nice that Fox liked him, the new boy, Lucas.

His smile froze on his face as Noah slipped up, and said Fox was obviously the most attractive girl in the Villa before trying to backpedal, admitting that he found Hope’s jealousy hard to deal with and preferred Fox's calm demeanour. He moved on to answer that he didn't feel like he could upset Hope by leaving her. This was only five days into the show, and he was already saying, essentially, that he felt trapped.

_Bloody hell, that’s a long time to stick with Hope, feeling like that._

“Oh wow, they’re not even gonna show us your date with Priya?” Fox blinked in surprise as the episode moved on to their evening welcome party.

“It was probably too dull,” he huffed a laugh. “I think they only showed me with Hope to catch where I kept looking over at you and Henrik. With Priya I was already kinda knackered, I’d used up all my energy for you, and I was just really relieved that you’d come.”

“As _if_ I’d turn down a date with the new ‘pretty boy’!”

Lucas grinned, goofily. Watching her date with Henrik had been revealing, as they’d shown almost all of the Swede's shorter dates. Henrik had put his foot in it with each girl, telling them all nearly immediately that his game plan was to flirt with every girl outrageously and see what stuck. On top of that, he had also gone on about how famous Fox was in his eyes, totally oblivious to her discomfort. 

_Even I did a better first impression than that!_

Not that Fox had shown any romantic interest, which didn’t surprise him one bit. The one thing this footage was making obvious was that while he might have arrived intent to win Fox over, and worrying about whether she was truly interested, she’d decided pretty quickly that he was

_Hers._

He squeezed her happily as she watched, and she purred against him.

~~~

**"Oh?" she asked with a glint in her eye. "I thought the devil was in front of me."**

“If they put that in slow mo," Lucas murmured as they watched, "you’d probably see the exact moment my heart grew three sizes.”

Fox laughed as he smirked at her. 

“Ah, but you were never a mean one, Mr Grinch. I wasn’t even an angel yet and I’d already called you a devil.”

“ _The_ devil,” Lucas emphasised with a smirk. “The _only_ devil. That’s important.”

“Oh, you’re quite right,” she winked. “I think that’s when I first heard you go all growly actually. Hitting the one weak spot I definitely hadn’t given away - a sexy, deep voice.”

“I-” he cleared his throat with a blush. “How do you _still_ make me blush?!”

She chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

~~~

Lucas was definitely enjoying himself now that it was his angel’s turn to blush. On screen she was curled up in the Beach Hut that evening in her casual pjs, happily talking about the impression he’d made on her.

_She didn’t use the word posh once! And mentioning with the way I look she thought I’d be cocky is a compliment I definitely appreciate._

“I can hear your happy growling, Mr Smug,” Fox poked him in the side with a smirk, and he laughed softly.

The episode finished with her looking both excited and a little uneasy as she spoke to camera.

**"I'm just trying to keep my head a bit though. I don't usually feel butterflies this fast, and that's a bit… I dunno. I don't want to say alarming, but I'm just trying to stay level-headed."**

“That’s not something I knew,” he mused. “That you were a little worried you were feeling things too fast.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I mean, it’s not like I met you and immediately thought, ‘wow, love at first sight!’ because my first thought was definitely more, ‘phwoar!’-”

He snorted a laugh.

“-but in my experience, developing feelings fast can be a bad sign. Only because it can mean there’s some manipulation involved, or love-bombing or that kind of thing-”

_Jesus, her exes were fucking awful._

He squeezed her a little tighter.

“-but in this case, it was purely from getting to know you, and doing some fairly limited flirting thanks to the constraints of being in such a big group of people. It literally couldn't be anything negative. So it was like, yeah I don’t ever feel butterflies like this so fast and that’s great! But it was also kind of pinging my old alarm bells a bit, so I was really trying to… not to pull back as such. But check I was thinking straight.”

“I can understand that,” Lucas murmured, kissing the top of her head as she cuddled into him. “It won’t surprise you to know I had similar worries. I’d come in pretty determined to try and win you over, and then it felt like I had… though watching back now, I think it’s more accurate to say you claimed me!”

Fox laughed against him softly.

“But yeah, everything seemed like it was going to plan, and that itself was enough to worry me. Because I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead, and I couldn’t quite believe it. The fact you _really_ liked me, when I was being myself, and that I was falling for you so fast… I just started to get anxious about not wanting to hurt you. And given my relationship history…”

He sighed.

“It felt very overwhelming. The day before you girls left, that was when I started to feel like I was maybe getting enough of a handle on things that I’d be able to maybe talk to you about it. _Maybe_. But then circumstances changed, and I was totally thrown.”

“I do wish I’d spoken to you more about my worries,” she said gently. “Because I think it would have helped you to feel more secure, and maybe help you open up a bit more too. I don’t think you realise how much you’d opened up to me by the time I was finally able to let you in, practically in the very last week. Obviously I didn’t have the same anxiety issues, so it was easier for me to hide what I was keeping back, but… it would have saved us a lot of heartache.”

“And if wishes were fishes,” he joked, and she chuckled as he stroked her shoulder. “But no, I’m really glad you were able to open up to me when you did, angel. I might have some pretty severe anxiety, but you’ve been through some pretty severe shit. The fact you trusted me early on was just… mind-blowing. And the fact you’ve been so understanding about me-”

He took a deep breath.

“-about _everything_ , is amazing. But hopefully therapy will help me work through the guilt from it all, because I have a lot of hate for myself over it. Unlike everything else in my life, I can’t just blow everything up and run away this time, and I don’t want to. So now I have to deal with regrets, like everyone else.”

"To err is human," she murmured, "to forgive, divine."

Fox pulled back from him a little, smiling at him brightly and his heart fluttered.

"Then I'm all the more lucky that you happen to be an angel," he blushed a little as he said it, knowing it was pure cheese, but he meant it all the same.

She kissed him tenderly and he beamed at her.

"I guess, speaking of worries," she bit her lip, getting her thoughts in order, and he waited patiently. "When I got back from the date with you, I was pounced on by Hope and Lottie, and then Priya came along as well. 

"And it was weird because when I'd been on the date with Henrik, it had seemed like Hope was pretty into you, leaning in close. But when we were talking, Hope just shrugged and was all, 'yeah, he's alright I guess', then talked down the date." 

Lucas snorted a laugh.

"Well, as you've seen, it was definitely one-way on the date with her, but not from my direction. She caught me looking over at you instead, so maybe that displeased her." 

"That would make sense," his angel nodded, "except she was back to perving on you the next day!"

Fox shook her head with a laugh, and he was glad she hadn't been worried at the time. He might like her being possessive, but the thought of her wasting worries on Hope was not appealing. 

"I think I maybe picked up once or twice when girls were checking me out," he explained, "but I genuinely missed most of the ones we're seeing now. Though I tried very hard not to miss any of yours, angel."

"Good tiger," she purred. 

_Jesus christ, my whole body just reacted to that._

"Well, I hope it didn't worry you too much, angel," he managed.

"Not for long," she smiled. "You made your interests pretty clear! But I think it was the first time I realised that Hope's words didn't necessarily match her actions." 

~~~

Fox was snorting her way through Hope's segment in the Beach Hut, amusing Lucas greatly as they began the next episode, his second day in the Villa.

So far Hope had declared Noah would never look at other girls, that he, Lucas, was a lad, that he also made a good 'consolation prize' for Fox who surely would prefer Noah, and that Henrik was more of a catch than Bobby and Gary.

_This did not age well!_

He did still feel a little sympathy for Hope, as she struggled to understand Noah's complete lack of jealousy which apparently also came with very little reassurance. In his own experience he knew that was not a great combination for an insecure partner, and while Fox had very low jealousy levels, she'd certainly not been a doormat to anyone else interested in him.

_And she literally could not have given me more reassurance than she did. And does._

He squeezed her fondly, and she turned to chuckle against him.

"What a load of pish!" she huffed, making him bark a laugh. 

"Do you not like your consolation prize?" he deadpanned. 

"If I was being mean…" Fox began, and he grinned, "I'd say I didn't know you could get consolation prizes for _not_ being cheated on." 

Lucas snickered.

"I don't know, angel, being stuck with a _lad_ like me." 

"I think given her measuring stick, _I'm_ a lad." 

He laughed loudly. On screen, Hope snuck back into the bedroom as the other girls chatted. All the boys were up other than Noah, and Lucas remembered that they'd all been over at the gym - partly for fitness, and partly to be in prime showing off position when the girls came out.

As he watched the girls gossiping about him and Henrik, he smirked.

"You know Noah wasn't asleep there, right?" he asked.

"I did wonder!" chuckled Fox. "Hope thought he was, but there was no snoring. I'm pretty sure that's how he came to know most information in the Villa. She was being so weird though.

"Like, I get that Noah wasn't really the jealous type. But it seemed a bit… off. I mean, I was saying I wanted to get to know you better, same as her, but I'd made it clear to Rocco and everyone else we weren't a thing.

"But with her… I guess it would be like if I'd drooled over Jakub when he came in while I was all loved up with you." 

"Heh, not that I didn't worry about that, angel," he huffed a laugh, "but yeah, I get you. I suspect she was just trying to wind you up, which didn't really work." 

"Ohhh," Fox widened her eyes in realisation. "That would actually make sense of a _lot_ of her behaviour. I don't know why she thought I was a threat. Y'know, at the beginning, after Priya took Rocco, she encouraged me to speak to everyone but Noah. But I spoke to him too-" 

"You did?" Lucas tried to hide his alarm. 

"Yeah, not grafting, I was walking past him and didn't want to be rude-" 

_Duh, me._

"-And I said hi, and he replied with, 'hey, I'm not interested', and then cringed when he realised I wasn't there for that. It was so awkward." 

"Jeez, I wouldn't have expected him to be like that… or at least, I wouldn't have done back at that point."

"They were both being a bit odd," she said thoughtfully. "I can kinda see why Operation Nope happened. Even I was wondering if they were plants. What I don't understand is why everyone crawled up their arseholes after." 

Lucas burst out laughing. 

"I think we've established I enjoy you being a bit possessive of me," he drawled as she smirked at him, "but I am glad Hope didn't worry you. I only had eyes for one person in there."

"I'm very glad, tiger," she beamed.

~~~

Rocco was on screen, catching Fox as she emerged from the dressing room. Lucas growled as he watched the hippie getting pissed off at her for being honest about her interest in the new boy, accusing her of playing the field while Rocco didn't, which was the opposite of the truth, and managing to imply her grafting on other people was somehow his business.

When Fox told him in no uncertain terms to back off, Rocco had acted shocked, told her he was being chill while she was being 'leggy' - that it was _him_ who was just being honest.

"Ugh, what a fucking slimeball," Lucas snarled, genuinely angry. "He was trying to twist it, being pissed at you then saying it had been the opposite."

"Yeah," she sighed unhappily. "It doesn't look great, does it?" 

"Only for him, sweetheart," he squeezed her tightly, and she smiled at him. "I'm extra glad I was able to distract you that afternoon now."

"Me too! I was determined to stay calm with him because he just really wasn't worth it. He needed to do some serious growing up." 

~~~

Lucas snorted as he watched Henrik telling Fox at the gym that he thought she'd be too high-maintenance a girl to appreciate rock climbing.

"Bless him," laughed Fox, "he just kept dropping clangers! I can see why maybe the other girls didn't persevere."

"And why Chels did," mused Lucas. "She never got offended by him. And vice versa!"

"I think both of them are good at seeing the intent of someone, even if the words don't quite communicate it properly. They're a good match I think." 

"Yeah, I hope so," he hesitated slightly. "He was really hung up on you though."

"I think he was hung up on the _idea_ of me, tiger," she said softly, stroking his arm. "We have interests in common but we didn't actually spend that much time together. Though I was perhaps the only girl in there that didn't take offense to his frequent feet in mouth before Chelsea arrived." 

_Hm, maybe. Doesn't quite explain him wanting Fox to cheat on me with him though._

He laughed as on screen Fox effortlessly deflated Marisol's body language nonsense.

"She really thought I was trying to get Priya's attention?" he smirked. "Pretty obvious I'd think that I was winding up Rocco because he was your partner."

Fox beamed next to him. 

"That's my tiger!" 

~~~

Lucas snickered as he watched Bobby and Rahim workshopping their new slang terms. 

"I love that you were the chooser of both new words, angel." 

"That's me," laughed Fox. "Queen of the Villa." 

"See you _think_ you're joking," Lucas grinned at her.

"They really thought they'd catch both Henrik _and_ you out with that. I could have told them it wouldn't work on you - you use practically no slang words at all." 

"Heh, yeah, an old habit," he frowned slightly. "An awkward one too, as it just makes me sound more posh. But when I was a kid travelling around, using the wrong slang in the wrong place would make me look like even more of an outsider."

"You worry too much about how you sound, love," she said firmly, stroking his face. "Especially when you have such a deep sexy voice." 

She bit her lip, making him smirk.

"It's just something that is often held against me, angel. And I don't want to complain about it, because that makes me sound like a whiny rich ki-" 

Fox put her finger against his lips and he paused with a smile as her eyes sparkled.

"Anyone who judges people based on surface details, isn't someone worth knowing, tiger. People should be judged by their actions, not their looks, and not their voice."

Lucas guided her onto his lap, and nuzzled into her neck happily.

"You really are an angel, you know that?" 

"Only for you, Luc," she kissed his hair. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day by Bowling for Soup
> 
> Racing chariots, taming tiger sharks  
> Constructing a portal to Mars  
> Building a time machine,  
> stretching a rubber tree  
> Or wailing away on guitars
> 
> This could possibly be the best day ever  
> And the forecast says that  
> tomorrow will likely be  
> a million and six times better
> 
> So make every minute count  
> Jump up, jump in and seize the day  
> And let's make sure that  
> in every single possible way  
> Today is gonna to be a great day


	6. How the Tiger Earned His Collar 💋⛓️

[Picrew credit](https://picrew.me/image_maker/32223)

**August Nights**

Ending his days in bed with an angel was something Lucas was very sure he'd never tire of. He found that he slept better when she was curled up in his arms, and even when he got into bed, her presence had an immediate relaxing effect. 

_Well... or another kind of effect..._

"By the way," he smiled, rolling over slightly so they could face each other in the bed, trying to stay relaxed as he voiced something vulnerable. "There was something we mentioned briefly in the hideaway that I'd very much like to revisit." 

"Of course," Fox kissed his nose, and let her hand rest against his chest, stroking gently.

"I was, um, wondering if the idea of me in a collar still appealed?"

She crinkled her nose with her smile, biting her lip. 

"Definitely, tiger," she purred, and he felt the slight tension he'd been holding drop immediately. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's not something I have experience with," he said softly, "in either direction. But, with you… when you're in control, and praising me and calling me good and _yours_ , I feel myself slipping into this other state?" 

He paused, gathering his thoughts, and she stroked up his chest, over his shoulder and around to the back of his neck. He growled quietly.

"Everything feels really intense," he continued after a moment, "and fuzzy? Just… I really just feel like the rest of the world doesn't exist. Including my anxiety."

Lucas bit his lip, smouldering a little, as Fox pressed her fingers a little more firmly against his neck.

"I like feeling _owned_ by you, angel," he murmured. "Doing what you tell me, and just giving all of me over to you."

"I'm so glad, tiger," she smiled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Very. It makes me feel really good too. I love seeing you totally let go, that you trust me and you obviously get so much from it. That alone is a huge turn on." 

He growled happily, and she kissed his nose again.

"But it also gives me a feeling I've never really had before. It's sort of powerful in a way. But also calming and really secure. Centering. I'm not sure how to explain it, but combined with how you are… it's pretty damn awesome." 

She huffed a laugh, and he grinned. 

"I do still enjoy us reversing the roles too," he smirked. "When I'm allowed of course." 

Fox stuck her tongue out, and giggled.

"Me too, tiger. It's fun to switch it up. But that's exactly it, I love that you default to letting me decide, or you ask. It's not something I need, mostly at least, but I love that it's what you enjoy." 

Lucas hummed happily, nuzzling into her cheek.

"That's pretty much why I've been thinking about it quite a lot, angel. I didn't know much about collars and stuff, other than that I very much wanted one as soon as you suggested it. And I've been googling and reading a fair bit since we got out-" 

He didn't miss the look of affection that flashed across her face, making him grin as he kept talking. 

"-but there's a lot of conflicting information and it got a bit confusing. There's so many different types, and then some are for 'lifestyle' and others for 'just' play…" 

He trailed off, unsure.

"It's not something I have practical experience with," she explained, "but I do know a fair bit about it. What it really comes down to is what we're both comfortable with and enjoy. We can just try stuff out, and see what works best for us.

"And if there's anything _you_ feel drawn to, tiger, we can try it." 

Lucas kissed her, a little fiercely, and she purred against him, pushing her fingers into his hair.

"I'm guessing you approve," she smirked as she pulled back, and he huffed a laugh.

"I do. This is a proper role reversal for me. I've not done a lot of kink stuff other than domination but even then it was more…" 

He hesitated, struggling to think of the right phrasing.

"Soft?" Fox suggested. "Or 'fifty shades' style?" 

"Definitely not fifty shades," he pulled a face, and she chuckled. "But yeah, soft maybe. Like hands tied up, and being in control rather than being mean. I'm not ever gonna be great at doing the whole S&M thing. I could never call you names or anything like that. And the idea of you being in pain is the opposite of a turn on for me… I really struggle with it." 

"I know, love," she kissed his forehead, grounding him a little. "That's something I have experience with and, obviously it's tricky for me as it is very easy for my bad memories to be triggered. What we did in the hotel, as soon as we left the Villa I mean, that's the furthest I'm happy pushing that. It's more, hm, wildness I guess? 

"And it's not something I'd want a lot, or at all if it makes you too uncomfortable. The fact you aren't a big fan of that side of things… I'll admit I find that pretty reassuring given my past experiences. It felt different with you, I wasn't worried you'd go too far." 

_If I ever do put anyone through a wall, it's going to be one of the people responsible for her horrible memories._

"I do still enjoy being in control at times and that more familiar buzz," he mused, stroking her arm gently, "and I did enjoy what we did in the hotel. It was important to me to take care of you afterwards though, that made a big difference. 

"But it's also a whole new thing that I don't _need_ to be dominant now, whereas previously I couldn't not be. It's a big change, and it's because of you, Fox. And this other way, handing control over… I like it more, angel." 

"I get you," she nodded, and he smiled happily. "It's different when it's with somebody you trust I think. I've not ever been this dominant without feeling self-conscious or vulnerable. But I really enjoy it with you. And it's been a _very_ long time since I could be totally submissive without opening the door to panic.

"But us adding some other kink stuff doesn't mean we have to do everything in the BDSM spectrum, tiger."

"That's sort of how it felt when I was reading up," Lucas sighed. "I don't want to be punished or humiliated… I do get how that is totally a thing for other people, but it'd just make my anxiety go into overdrive."

He huffed a laugh, blushing. His angel smiled at him, stroking his face fondly.

"I won't ever punish you, Luc," she said softly. "I'm gonna look after you and keep you safe. Some people do love doing lots of different kinds of kinky stuff, I have some pals like that, and that's cool. But it's totally fine to pick and choose, that's kind of the point. 

"We don't have to follow other people's instructions either, we can just find what works for us. You're _mine_ , and you deserve to be rewarded for being _so good_." 

"Fuck-" he nuzzled into her neck with a growl, and she made a happy, contented noise. 

He pulled back, looking at her intensely. 

"Is it bad that I feel happy you haven't done it with anyone else?"

"Of course not, tiger," she shook her head slightly with a smile. "I've never made anyone _mine_ , but you."

_Christ-_

His angel pressed her body against his as he shuddered at her words, her hand caressing from the back of his neck to rest ever so lightly along his throat. 

"And if _my_ gorgeous tiger wants a collar," she purred, as his breathing got heavier, "then I will be sure to get him one." 

~~~

"Ugh, yeah," he sighed, rubbing at his eyes in annoyance. "It was just one of those days. Shitty people, shitty weather, shitty press."

Lucas didn't really want to get into it, but he was very glad to see his angel still awake, curled up all cozy in bed waiting on him. Before he'd even collapsed down beside her, he could feel the tension running from his body, her calming presence working her wonderful spell.

"Maybe I can help take your mind of it?" Fox purred, and he turned to her with a smirk. "What do you need, tiger?" 

"You," he breathed, closing the gap between them and growling a little as she kissed him softly.

He pulled back to smoulder at her, stretching as the last tension let go of his body. She gave him a cheeky smile, biting her lip at his smirk, and pulled him closer as he huffed a laugh, crushing her lips back against his. 

He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her body tight against his, as she deepened the kiss, chasing his tongue. She trailed her fingers down his chest, undoing his buttons, before pausing and pulling back suddenly.

Lucas quirked his eyebrow, curious. 

"I have a gift for you, tiger," she said warmly, turning to fetch something from beside the bed.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. His angel turned back with a small, shallow box. It wasn't tiny, but a medium and perfect square.

"For being good," she winked, smiling as he blushed.

_Wait, is this-_

He opened it quickly, before swallowing hard, a pleased grin on his face. In the box sat a black collar, with a silver coloured metal buckle, and a loose metal ring around the middle. The material looked, and felt, like soft leather, though he realised it had to be synthetic or similar given his angel's preferences.

Lucas held it up to the light, seeing that what had looked at first glance like plain black, was in fact an incredibly dark midnight blue, and the metal felt more like titanium. The collar wasn't a wide one, perhaps only an inch, and it looked far less clunky than the ones he'd found when looking online.

He'd left the collar choice entirely up to her, as that was of course half the point of it all, and she'd chosen something that fit his style exactly, right down to the colour.

_This is beautiful… completely stylish, and totally me-_

"I love it," he rasped, swallowing again. "Angel, this is perfect."

"Yay!" she smiled, relief flitting across her face, and he grinned.

_Still adorable._

"Do you want to try it on?" Fox asked.

" _Please._ "

She held out her hand, and he handed the collar over obediently, feeling a thrill run through him just at that. He'd assumed he'd be putting it on himself, but having her do it had him beginning to drop into that haze before it even touched his skin.

As she threaded it behind his neck, he trembled a little at the feel of it against his skin, and she fastened it through the buckle at the back, making sure it wasn't too tight. Hooking two of her fingers between the collar and his throat, she adjusted it a little, and repeated the action.

Lucas could feel it tighten slightly when he swallowed, which he couldn't seem to stop himself from doing. Each time, a wave of arousal swept across him, and the constant feel of it around his neck and throat, not tight but reassuringly _there_ , was making his head swim.

"Does that feel okay, love?" she asked, a note of demand in her voice that snapped him to attention.

"Yes, yes, yes," he breathed, and she beamed at him.

"What a good, handsome tiger," she purred, her fingers softly stroking above the collar, up his neck as he panted a little. "If it ever feels too tight, or too loose, just stop and tell me, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, desperate, "I will tell you, angel."

"That's my good boy." 

_Fuck fuck-_

"There's a metal ring here," she continued, slipping her finger through where it lay at the front of his throat, holding the collar still. "If we don't need or want it, it can be made movable and secured at the buckle."

He started to nod, immediately realising that with her hold on the collar, his movements tightened the collar further. He stilled himself with widened eyes, and his angel smiled wickedly.

"Whereas if I'm holding it," she smirked, "then exactly that will happen. If you don't want me to sometimes take control a little further, at any point when we play or before we start, just move the ring to the back, and I'll fasten it to the buckle. Okay, sweet thing?" 

"Yes," he growled, nodding slightly and feeling it tighten deliciously. "... I like it, angel."

"I'd expect nothing less, my beautiful tiger," she praised, her eyes twinkling at his reaction. "This part is important Luc. The collar is not _ever_ to be tight enough to affect your breathing, or to feel like choking. It is _only_ for you to feel that it's there, and for me to direct you. When you wear this, I am in complete control."

He nodded slightly, shuddering.

"But even so, you are not my slave, Luc. If you want something, you ask. If you need to stop or pause, we do so immediately. Your words are always yours, and if that ever changes there will be another signal you can give me to hit pause.

"You are _mine_ -"

_Fuck jesus fuck-_

"-to protect as well as own."

"Thank you," he murmured, nuzzling into her neck with a happy growl.

Fox petted his hair softly, letting him ground himself a little as he got used to the new sensation. When he pulled back with a happy smile, she kissed his nose, and he grinned wolfishly.

"Mm, you look so very handsome like that," she purred softly as his heart pounded. "Really though, we're both wearing too many clothes. Fix that for me, my tiger?"

" _Yes_ ," he rushed his word but not his action, undressing her slowly, and pressing soft kisses to her newly bare skin. "So beautiful…" 

His angel purred happily, and he felt the familiar haze within him intensify in the knowledge that he was doing what she wanted, pleasing her. He stripped himself equally slowly, and she ran her eyes appreciatively down his body, her eyes darkening as she licked her lips.

_Predatory Fox is so fucking hot-_

She pressed her body against his, and he gasped, a little overwhelmed. He met her kiss, relaxing as she kept it slow and deep, and he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Tell me what you want most, my love," she purred. 

He smirked at her, amused that she was using her control to make him do what he'd seldom give - to put his own wants first.

_Tricksy angel. Of course, what I most want right now happens to be a favourite of hers too…_

"Can I taste you, angel? More than once?"

"Mm, so greedy," she bit into his neck lightly as she held his collar, making him thrust his hips against her with a gasp. 

_Fuck, she's really fucking in control-_

" _Please_ , angel," he begged, growling deeply. 

She kissed him fiercely, rolling on to her back and pulling him with her by his shoulder, as he fought to keep his weight above, not to crush her.

"So good for me," she praised, carding her fingers through his hair as he growled for her. "Use your tongue and fingers on me-" 

She paused momentarily with a grin. 

"-And stop once you think I've had enough." 

_Yessss!_

Fox giggled at his expression of delight, knowing that this was something he'd been wanting since they left the Villa. To make her come on his tongue again and again for as long as he wanted, until she was a beautiful mess. 

Lucas kissed his way down her body, lavishing her with devotion from his tongue and lips. He pressed kisses down across her hips, as he pushed himself down the bed, realising with a thrill that with himself at this angle, he could feel the collar more than before.

He teased his way up her inner thighs, moving her leg slightly to gain access, and with a growl of pure lust, licked into her. His angel pushed her fingers into his hair as she gave a small moan of pleasure, and he closed his eyes as all the different sensations tumbled him into the full haze he knew so well. Her taste, her scent, her hand tight in his hair, her collar wrapped around his throat… 

He swallowed, and the pressure of the collar made him buck into the bed before he could stop himself. He heard his angel chuckle sinfully, praise falling from her lips for her beautiful, clever tiger-

_yours, yours, yours_

Lucas lost himself completely, responding purely to her reactions, her guidance, her praise, her collar, as he worshipped her with his tongue, his lips, his fingers inside her. She flew to pieces above and under him again and again, and he didn't keep count, slowing only as she became more tired, sensitive to her reactions.

He felt and heard her still softly praising him if less often, her body definitely weaker, and he knew to finish with the next, twisting his tongue another way, stroking his fingers inside her upwards more firmly, his other hand pressing her down against his tongue and handiwork. She trembled harder than before, her body shaking, as he guided her towards a more intense climax still, and as she came with a sob he growled in triumph at the sudden increased wetness.

Fox was panting hard, gulping in air, but she kept to what she had said to him, leaving the choice of when to end to him. She'd stopped herself from pulling him away at any point, never needing bound herself. And as tempted right now as he was to keep going, he instead licked languidly, softly, lovingly, just gently keeping her in that warm buzz instead of pushing her for more.

With a reluctant growl he withdrew, and traced a trail of kisses back up her body. His angel was beautifully undone, her skin damp with sweat, her body utterly boneless, and her eyes blown and more than a little dazed. He pressed himself down on top of her, ignoring that he, rock fucking hard, was now also pressed right against where his fingers had just been, and nuzzled into her neck with a happy growl.

He pressed soft kisses against her neck, and gentle licks, alternated with rubbing his cheek against her tenderly. He murmured words of love and adoration against her ear, and assurances that there was no rush, this was all he wanted, and that he was hers.

His angel might be the one recovering, but he felt completely blissed out, in the same headspace as if it had been him who had just come repeatedly. His collar rubbed against her shoulder and his throat, connecting them both.

He felt her fingers in his hair again, tousling gently, and he smiled against her, pulling his weight back a little.

"Fucking _hell_ , Luc," she said huskily, making him chuckle. "We should do that every night." 

She huffed a laugh, but before she could qualify her joke-

"Yes, _please_." 

"Mm, tiger," she smirked. "I do appreciate your enthusiasm. But bear in mind that you'd agree to anything right now." 

"Mmhm." 

Fox moved her hips suddenly, hot wet heat threatening to engulf where he pressed hard and needy against her, and he pulled his head back, looking at her with desperate eyes. He was still hard as fuck, every swallow he made was going straight to his cock, and he needed, he needed…

"Look at me, love," his angel said firmly, and he obeyed immediately, his confusion lifting as she stroked her fingers down his arms. "Good boy. Do you want to be inside me?" 

" _Please_ , yes, yes-"

"Fuck, you have no idea how gorgeous you are like this, tiger. So fucking perfect." 

"Yours, I'm yours," he murmured, holding on to his one coherent thought. 

"You are. You're _mine_ , Lucas. Now, my love, fuck me slowly."

He moaned, totally overwhelmed, and pushed himself against her until he felt himself inside her, slipping into, into-

_Too much! I'm not gonna, not, not-_

His thoughts were cut off suddenly, as his collar became immovable, his angels finger through the ring, focusing his attention on her. 

"It's okay sweetheart, just do what I tell you. Go real slow, until you're as deep as you can get. That's all, that's what you need to do." 

She released his collar, and he nodded, switching off his brain from thoughts that would only trip him up. Fox pulled him into a kiss, and she moaned deliciously into his mouth as he filled her, achingly slow. Her fingers caressed his back and gently stroked his hair, her whole body lifting up and into him, her hips meeting his movement. 

"So good, darlin'," she breathed as she pulled back, feeling him bottom out, and he trembled, pressing kisses to her neck. "All I want you to do, my tiger, is come inside me. Doesn't matter how fast or slow, how hard or soft. Be as wild as you want. Just let go, Luc, I've got you." 

Lucas pulled out and snapped his hips in with a snarl, for the first time obeying that particular command with no hesitation. He ran his tongue along her collarbone and shoulder before biting down hard, hearing her gasp his name as she scratched down his back, moaning her praise. He fucked into her deep and slow, holding her down with his body weight, and Fox scratched him harder, clenching around him and purring-

"Mine, mine, mine…" 

-over and over as he was completely undone. He moved his hand down and she tipped over the edge again, crying his name, as his thrusts started to get erratic, faster, as he got close to the point of no return.

"Hold," he rasped, his eyes wild, "collar…" 

His angel slipped her finger through the ring, keeping his throat in a fixed position, letting him feel it that much harder as he, as he-

~~~

Lucas gave a warning growl of displeasure as he felt fingers on the collar buckle, and Fox gave a warm laugh as she stopped herself from undoing it, stroking her fingers up into his hair instead.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Mm, very, very, _very_ okay, angel." 

His voice was slightly wrecked, purely from emotions rather than any physical issue with the collar, and he was extremely sure he had never come that hard before in his life. He was still inside her, his angel wrapped around him, and he gave a very happy growl.

"You are adorable, tiger," she murmured, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He pulled back and kissed her, deepening it as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. When he broke the kiss, she stroked his face gently. 

"There's no rush, Lucas," she kissed his nose. "Just stay cuddled, my love."

He relaxed back down with relief, moving himself slightly to the side so he wasn't crushing her while staying connected in every way. She petted his hair softly as he nuzzled back into her neck, and stopped trying to push down his emotions. Instead, he just let go once more, and let them wash over him.

~~~

"We should probably get some food, tiger."

"Mm, yes. I'm starving now. And I should also let you get up." 

"That too," Fox laughed. "But only if you're ready." 

"I am," he smiled, moving himself off of her. "And thank you." 

His angel stretched, making her cute cat noise, and as he rolled on to his back Lucas grinned happily as she promptly cuddled back up to him again as he cleaned up.

"We could just order pizza?" he suggested. 

"You are a genius," she said, squeezing him.

He opened his phone, looking for the right app. Fox sat up with a stretch, intent on having a quick shower. He growled again as he felt her fingers back on his buckle. 

"Time to take it off, love," she said firmly.

"Do we have to?" 

She stroked his face, beaming at him.

"For now, yes," she said, and he bent his neck, letting her undo it more easily. "But I am very glad you like it so much, tiger."

As soon as it left his skin, he felt the absence. He'd never been aware of that feeling of missing something around his throat, of knowing he was hers suddenly removed, and he frowned at the unwelcome feelings.

Fox pulled him back down, wrapping him in her arms, and fluttering kisses across his face. He chuckled, pleased by her good mood.

"You're still mine, Lucas," she reassured him. "With or without the collar. And you maybe will end up wearing it more. But it's important not to rush, for me as well as you. I really loved doing that, but ordering you about full time isn't quite right for me." 

_Ohhhh._

"I understand, angel," he smiled, and he saw her relax fully. "That's not what I meant. I just like the reminder, and it's a bit of a shock having it removed again. But I think it's probably a good idea to move slowly even with that."

"I'm glad! And I am really pleased you like it. Because you look _beyond_ hot wearing it." 

She smirked and as Lucas tackled her with a growl, she laughed with delight. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tyger by William Blake
> 
> Tyger Tyger, burning bright,  
> In the forests of the night;  
> What immortal hand or eye,  
> Could frame thy fearful symmetry?


	7. The Magic Position

**August 2nd, cont.**

"I'd feel more sympathy for Rocco," growled Lucas, "if he hadn't been such a damn dickhead." 

He rolled his eyes at the screen, as the hippie talked about his past experiences to a sympathetic Fox, Gary and Bobby.

_He was a total prick to her, and then she was kind enough to express sympathy here, and now he's gonna go publicly snog Marisol without being honest about any of it. He's a fucking slimeball._

Lucas blushed as he watched himself speaking to camera, grinning that kissing Fox the previous day had been the highlight of his year.

_Damn, I look so cool and collected. Though I guess I was at peak confidence at that point._

"D'aww," Fox beamed at him, and he grinned goofily. "That's such a sweet thing to say!" 

"Just the truth, angel," he smiled. "Though obviously you were responsible for many more highlights after that." 

"You are adorable," she snuggled back into him, purring. "I've been looking forward to watching this day!"

"Mm, the talent contest. You liked what you saw then?"

"Tiger, the _whole world_ liked what I saw!" 

Lucas chuckled, trying not to blush again. Though at his angel's words, it was hard not to wonder _what_ exactly the world had been thinking at this point.

_I've come across pretty well so far I think. And it certainly looks like I don't have any competition. If only I'd kept that same confidence…_

"That was one of my favourite outfits of yours," he spoke up as Fox joined the conversation on screen in a striking yellow swimsuit with cut outs. "It was quite alternative and edgy. Your style was on a whole other level for the entire summer though."

"Flatterer," she deflected, and he snorted a laugh, making her chuckle. "Okay, fine, thank you." 

"You so can't take compliments!" 

"Sometimes I can! Well… I'm working on it. I'm glad you liked my fashion choices though, I had tried to mainstream it up a bit." 

He turned to face her. 

"I remember you saying that in there, angel," he mused. "You said you'd worn more mainstream things at the beginning?" 

"Yeah," she nodded. "My wardrobe, as you now know, is quite goth and… punk? I guess that's a good description. I wear what I like, but my tastes do run more alternative. But I'd seen the show, and I figured we'd be expected to wear Pretty Little Thing twenty-four seven."

"I… don't know what that is." 

"Basically the wardrobes of every girl apart from me and Lottie." 

"Ohh, I get you," he nodded. "Fast fashion stuff."

"Exactly. Which is fine, but I like expressing myself a bit more dark. But I also didn't want to be the weirdo who got kicked out first." 

"But then you got in and saw Lottie…" 

"Yup," she laughed, and he grinned. "I played myself." 

Lucas turned back to the screen, cringing a little at both him and Henrik trying to impress Fox. 

"We were a bit full on, huh?" he blushed.

"I was glad when Gary came up," she revealed, and he looked at her with interest. "Otherwise Lottie would have got proper annoyed with you both concentrating on me!" 

"Hah! Yeah, I think Henrik forgot who he was trying to graft on. That was one of the first times you revealed a little about your background though."

They watched as on screen he asked Fox for confirmation that money didn't buy love. She had agreed, and revealed that she'd experienced both ends of the financial spectrum, one more extreme than the other, and that having money only made it harder to make genuine connections.

"I was struggling a bit," she said softly, "as I was trying to keep certain things quiet. But when I was around you, things kept slipping out. I'd forget other people were there. Or that anyone was watching." 

"I know that feeling," he smiled, his heart fluttering that she had experienced the same as him.

"You worked it out I'm sure, but the extreme end for me was the poor one. Growing up with nothing was… I'd say it was hard, but the reality is that it was hard for my mum. She didn't get to spend as much time with us as she would have liked. For myself, I'd say it taught me to appreciate what's important… 

"Having money makes life a lot easier. My brothers grew up a little better off, which I'm glad for. But I think, if you don't live at the bottom, it's easy to forget the bottom exists. So in a weird way, I'm kinda glad? I think it helped make me the person I am today."

"I think so too," Lucas kissed her hair, squeezing her tight. "I know that for me, it takes a lot of work to be conscious of the privileges I have. And I'm someone that my parents' social circle would classify as a bleeding heart. It's all too easy to turn a blind eye. And difficult to avoid ending up with somebody who does."

"I don't think you'd have ended up with someone like that, tiger. Everything you are about is based on helping people." 

He was quiet for a moment, his thoughts disorganised.

"I'm just… really glad I met you, angel."

Fox cuddled into him, and murmured softly.

"Me too."

~~~

Lucas growled a little as he watched Rocco taking Fox up to the roof terrace for a chat on screen.

_I guess this is when she squared things away with him as she put it. Git._

Rocco had decided to begin whatever apology he was going to make with some grafting, which wasn't in the least surprising. 

"Did he really think playing dumb was going to work?" asked Lucas.

"I'm not sure how much he was playing, tiger," Fox quipped with a smirk. "But no, he was all over the place. I suspect he was maybe panicking about how he was coming across on camera." 

On screen Rocco was pleading innocence, and that he'd had to graft on every girl in order to find out if he got a good 'feeling' about any of them. Something about never missing the bed you have at home if you don't travel and try sleeping somewhere else. 

_He can't be seri-_

He snorted with amusement as his angel had snapped at Rocco to quit the cryptic shit and that he was full of it.

_Damn, that must have been the first time angry Fox was seen! Totally deserved too._

Rocco started apologising and grovelling, making him laugh.

"He chose the wrong person to try and bullshit," Lucas smirked, and Fox chuckled.

"I'd had enough that day of people trying to manipulate me. Rocco was the least adept at it." 

The episode had cut to Fox entering the kitchen and Lottie telling her off for speaking to Rocco. Fox related what they'd discussed and her goth pal immediately flipped into sympathy mode.

"At that point," he mused, "you were the only one who didn't let Lottie rattle you even a little. Actually, maybe at all points."

"She was mostly all bark," revealed Fox. "Her delivery always sounded harsher than she necessarily meant. Just ignoring her tone worked surprisingly well!" 

~~~

"The girls wanted to know if I was gonna judge the talent show on talent, sex appeal or personality. Despite the show being about all three… it felt like a trick question of some kind." 

"They were maybe trying to work out who you'd vote for?" asked Lucas. "We didn't know if we'd be ranked or anything like that, so they were probably worried what would happen if their man came last." 

"Ohhh, I hadn't thought of that," mused Fox. "Though I'd say my vote was surely pretty obvious!" 

"Mm, you did choose to give Bobby a hand though," he risked a sideways glance and saw her smiling. 

"He needed the most help! Bless him. I know you other guys didn't know, but his self-esteem had taken a bit of a beating. A competition judging looks, despite his bravado, was exactly what he didn't need." 

Lucas blinked in surprise as the episode cut to show Fox encouraging her friend, who did indeed look down and anxious now it was just the two of them, and reminding him that his comedy and talent were worth at least as much as having rippling muscles.

"I didn't realise that was bothering him… shit." 

"He kept it pretty locked down, tiger. If I'd been helping anyone else I'd have been gassing up their sex appeal, but if I'd done that with Bobby he'd have convinced himself I was just deluded or lying to make him feel better.

"Being able to actually make him feel better about it all, and help him enjoy something that could have caused him a lot of anxiety and self-loathing? That made me feel like I'd really managed to be a good pal when he needed one."

Fox squeaked as he squeezed her tight, and kissed the top of her head.

"You are an exceptionally good pal," he murmured, as she purred happily against him. 

_Bobby excelled at keeping things to himself, but it's pretty awful none of us realised how he was feeling… It probably would have helped him if he'd known that most of us were feeling similar._

_Hell, Rahim has actual model good looks and he was utterly riddled with self-doubt. And then Gary's struggles, the roots of my anxiety, even Noah hated getting compliments… We should have all talked more about that stuff, even if it is bloody difficult._

On screen, Bobby was thanking Fox, and the younger man brushed some of her hair out of her face. She was saying that's what friends are for, but his adoration was fairly obvious to anyone else. 

_She knew he had a crush early on, but he was also respectful and never used their friendship to graft on her. And he was affectionate with all the girls he was friends with, so I can understand why nobody else in there twigged. Still, I bet this is when fans started to take notice…_

_Interesting that it was Noah who asked her for help though. I knew that much, but not that he'd literally whisked her away to do so._

Fox sat up straighter next to him as the talent show began, and he smirked. It hadn't escaped his notice at the time that she only had eyes for him, but it would be fun seeing what the girls all made of the other performances. 

He laughed as on screen Fox yelled at Gary to 'take it all off' then immediately went bright red as he stripped to his speedos.

"I did not know that was gonna happen," she giggled. "He got an A plus for effort!" 

"He called them his budgie smugglers," Lucas revealed with a grin. 

"Oh my god." 

Fox had cheered on all the guys, giving them a boost of confidence, and much like during the actual experience he felt only affection for seeing her being so supportive in the footage, rather than it sparking his jealousy.

Bobby hit the deck to raucous laughter and scarpered behind the stage.

"I'm guessing that was your handiwork, angel?" 

"I told him to embrace the comedy," she laughed. 

On screen, Gary announced Lucas, and he grinned as he realised Fox had already gone bright red beside him.

"We already know I was drooling over this bit," she pouted, her twinkling eyes giving her away as on screen he pulled himself out of the pool, flexing his muscles. "God damn, Lucas. That felt like actual slow motion at the time. I'm very glad I can watch that back whenever I like! I should put it on my phone…" 

She bit her lip at him, and he smirked as he saw her pupils were slightly blown. He ran his finger under her jawline, tilting her up into a hot kiss. Her hand came up, trailing up his neck and she ran her fingers into his hair as she deepened the kiss. She gave a tiny mewl of want and he surged forward, pushing her gently on to her back as he held himself above her, kissing her fiercely.

Fox gasped for breath and he began kissing down her neck undoing the buttons of her shirt and trailing a path down to her breasts, using his tongue and teeth to drive her wild. Her heart was hammering beneath him, and when he met her lips again she pulled him down on top of herself properly, pinning her against the couch.

Lucas growled, feeling her hips moving against where he was currently straining to keep control, and she broke the kiss with her eyebrow raised cheekily.

"We're gonna miss the show, tiger."

"Mm, not if you turn for me, sweetheart," he growled, enjoying the effect he was having on her.

He moved himself to the side, against the back of the couch, and tilted her so that they were lying on their sides, her back pressed against his chest. He had one arm curled under her, holding her against him, and the other free to wander across her body, making her tremble deliciously against him.

"Someones eager," he murmured in her ear. 

"I'm not the only one," smirked Fox, giving a cheeky wiggle against where he was pressed, hard and hot against her. 

He growled, keeping one eye on the TV and the ongoing talent show, while his fingers dipped lower and lower down her body, reaching under her leggings and underwear. Her breath stuttered as he held himself back, just a little, before stroking just once against her.

She gave a strangled sound of pleasure, and he kissed into her neck.

"Do you mind if I get rid of some of our clothes, angel?" 

" _Please_."

Lucas ghosted his hands down her legs, and up to her breasts as he got them both naked from the waist down, resettling himself back in position. She gave a happy sigh as he slid his arm around her again, and positioned himself so his hard length brushed against where she waited so wet for him.

"So beautiful," he murmured, kissing into her neck, one hand fluttering across her breasts while the other enjoyed grabbing her ass more firmly. "During all that-" 

He nodded towards the television. 

"-I was about to put my hands on you again, for the first time since we kissed."

He trailed his fingers around her hips, teasing his way back to where she wanted him so badly to touch.

"All I wanted was to touch you here-" 

He bit her neck lightly, and she gave a soft moan, her hands gripping the couch cushion.

"-I had to touch the other girls first, but all I wanted was you. And when I asked you for permission-" 

He dipped his fingers against her, and she gasped.

"-you said 'I'm all _yours_ '."

She whimpered breathily, as he started moving his hips, thrusting along the outside of her as his fingers danced a pattern to make her come undone. 

"I really didn't want to rush things with you," he continued softly, his voice gravelly, "I didn't want you to think I was after only one thing. It was always more than that. But the feel of you under my hands, angel…" 

He growled against her ear, and he could feel her getting more soaked for him. She hooked her leg over his behind her, opening herself up, and he shuddered against her, ridiculously turned on.

Before he could speak again, her fingers wrapped under his length, trapping him between her hand and her body, and she rolled her hips, fucking him without letting him slip inside.

"Fox- _fuck!_ " 

With the arm he had holding her he squeezed her tight, biting into her neck to stop a torrent of swearing.

"Keep working your clever fingers, tiger," she purred. "Let me come on you, so ready for me..."

Lucas whined into her neck, his thoughts blasted into smithereens by her flipping his script and effortlessly taking control. His hand had obeyed her without question, and as she slowly pumped him against her, her fingers sinfully tight and just that bit too slow, he moaned brokenly against her skin.

"During all this," she indicated the TV, "I already knew I was attracted to who you were. I was feeling butterflies, and loved talking to you. But when you came out of the pool, tiger-" 

She squeezed against his tip, and he swore loudly.

"-all I could think about was how you'd feel under me, over me… _inside me_."

_Fuck, fuck, fuuuck-_

"I didn't know how incredible you'd be with your tongue, that your tongue and fingers would be capable of making me come harder than I ever have before, that you're so- _fucking_ \- big-" 

She punctuated each latter word by nearly pushing him inside her, and he could barely hear her over the blood rushing through his body.

"But then you touched me, my tiger, and had me purring beneath your magical hands, and I knew I was _definitely_ going to find out."

Her breath was starting to catch, and he focused his fingers movements more tightly, following the patterns he knew she loved best, as she trembled against him, praise falling from her lips.

"So good for me, Luc, fuck you are amazing-" 

He kissed and nibbled up her neck, finally able to hold on to a single thought.

" _Please_ , love," he murmured hotly against her ear, "let me inside you."

"So impatient, tiger." 

"Mm, want you to come harder. Want to feel you, angel."

She purred in his arms, and turned her head up and back to kiss him. He met her lips sloppily, his brain still struggling, and she licked her lips with a smirk.

"You're so good, love," she praised, and his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Her hand shifted slightly, and suddenly instead of thrusting against her, he'd pushed halfway into her before realisation caught up with the heat and bliss slamming through him. Lucas gasped against her neck, freezing his movement, and she entwined her fingers with the hand he had curled around her, reassuring him as she breathed heavily. 

He could feel his heartbeat pounding across his whole body as he started moving again, a searing heat that was nearly suffocating. He wished desperately that he'd taken his shirt off properly, though it wouldn't have made a difference - the heat was coming from inside, not out. Fox turned slightly in his arms, and rested her other hand, blessedly cool, lightly on his neck.

"Slow down, tiger," she murmured softly, and his body obeyed without question as he rested his forehead against her. "We've got all the time in the world, Luc." 

He trailed his hand slowly, gently, up her body, grounding himself and he started to berate himself in his mind, for having gone too fast, or making it go wrong, he could feel his anxiety spiking. His angel moved away from him suddenly and that spike pierced him, the spectre of rejection looming-

_Not good enou-_

But Fox had only moved away enough to untangle them, lift herself off and turn in his arms so she could face him, her body pressed back against his. She kissed him, slow and deep, and his body melted back into relaxation, his fingers dancing across her back as he growled happily. She didn't make any move to intensify things further, and he luxuriated in long kisses as she lavished him with all her adoration and love.

Lucas broke the kiss and gave a small sigh, not quite able to meet her eyes. She fluttered kisses across his face and he huffed a laugh, amused that she could shoo away even his most stubborn fears.

"Better?" she smiled.

"Much," he kissed her nose, and as she crinkled it he felt himself getting emotional. 

She leaned her forehead against his, stroking the back of his neck, perfectly content to wait and not push him. He swallowed hard, but gave himself a little more time to collect himself.

"I don't know what happened," he murmured after a while. "Felt like I was overheating all of a sudden, and then you slowed me down. Which I needed. But then…" 

He trailed off, unsure.

"You got anxious?" she asked, and he nodded. "I could feel it going through you. Figured maybe the position wasn't the best for feeling close enough."

"It hasn't been a problem before." 

"No, but it's not one we've done much, love. And you'd just been talking about how important it had been to you that I knew you were about more than just physical attraction. And it's still important to you."

He kissed her nose as he blushed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I know our relationship is more than that, angel. I don't want you to think I'm anxious about that. But… yeah, I guess my need for closeness is pretty obvious." 

"I like it, tiger." 

"Yeah?" 

"Of course!" she beamed at him. "You're so snuggly, and you nuzzle into me, and always give me cuddles… Kissing is pretty much my number one thing, and every other guy, and even some girls I've been with have only ever seen it as a necessary check point on the way to what they really want.

"Whereas you'll happily kiss me for hours and never make me feel like I'm just holding you up." 

"Of course you're not," he murmured, slightly aghast. "Anyone who didn't want to spend all their time kissing you is a fucking idiot." 

She snorted a laugh, and he smiled dopily.

"It's not everyone's thing, tiger, but I'm very glad it's something you like doing. You make me feel so _wanted_ Lucas, not just for sex but in every possible way."

"I'm glad," he said softly, nuzzling against her without realising. "But I know it must be a pain sometimes… when it stops us having fun." 

"In what way, tiger?" 

"Like, just now. Which I was extremely into. And then… it could have been that I didn't feel connected enough or something. I'm not sure. You putting your hand on me really helped. But then I got anxious that I'd fucked up."

"You didn't fuck up, sweetheart. It's okay to need to feel close during sex, believe me." 

"But we are close," he frowned. "I know when I'm jealous, I need reassurance and it helps. But I wasn't feeling anything bad before I needed… well, this." 

He stroked his fingers down her arm as he spoke, trying not to tense up again. Fox looked thoughtful.

"Can I ask you a question about your past relationships?" 

"Sure," he replied easily, surprising himself.

"I know it feels like we moved pretty fast early on, but was that the case with past partners, or was it more once you got to know them?" 

"Hm," he thought back, not sure where she was leading. "I suppose it's fair to say none of them moved quickly. I'm not into one night stands, and I was wary of people only being into that… but yes, I preferred to try and get to know them first.

"Most were people I already knew, either through work or friends of friends. And I'd give it a try, and see if anything, um, sparked I guess?"

"But not immediate sparks?" she was gently stroking the back of his neck, and he felt himself staying relaxed.

"Mhm, only after… well, more dates than they expected anyway. They thought I was being old fashioned or romantic, and my friends would wind me up about being a secret prude. Which, well I think you can attest I am _not_."

She giggled, crinkling her nose and he kissed her gently.

"I did wonder," she said softly. "When Gary made you say your number, which I'm still going to tell him off about by the way-" 

Lucas grinned. 

"-I was being truthful when I said it was average, because it is a totally normal number. But I think it's probably low by Love Island male standards given you were one of the older guys in there."

"I think that's probably true. I don't know what every guy's numbers were but mine was definitely below a lot of them. Despite me being a good bit older. But I assumed my history of failed non-relationships accounted for it." 

She fluttered some kisses along his jawline, making him chuckle. He noticed her shivering slightly, and he leaned down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it across them as he muted the television they'd long abandoned watching. 

"I think maybe you're someone who needs a strong emotional bond to feel sexual attraction," mused Fox, and he blinked in surprise.

"That's... pretty much how I described it to the guys, without really realising. Rahim and Gary were asking why I didn't do casual stuff at one point, and that was my best explanation." 

"It's maybe why you felt a bit overwhelmed by your feelings for me," she snuggled in closer to him. "Because we hadn't known each other that long, but you'd got to know me a bit before even meeting me. So the emotional framework was maybe in place sooner than you realised." 

"That checks out I think," he murmured. "I remember thinking on my first day in the Villa that I'd sort of laser focused on you, and not really paid much attention to anyone else. Being that into someone so quickly felt very… unusual?" 

He thought for a moment. 

"I guess that's maybe why I come across as so intense suddenly as well. Though again I was like that from the beginning with you, but with past dating… either the dates would fizzle out or I'd seem pretty smooth and then suddenly, whoops, intense and awkward would start cycling.

"And while some liked the intensity at first, the novelty soon wore off. And none were fans of my awkwardness. Which is pretty sad now I realise that's the side of me that's the most real." 

"That's because they were eejits, tiger," she said firmly, and he swallowed hard.

"I don't know, angel," he deflected sheepishly. "I just awkardnessed us out of really good sex." 

"That's so not a word," she laughed, making him grin. "But what I mean is that needing that emotional connection, at any stage, it's not an unheard of thing, Luc.

"It's a big part of sexuality for some people, and trying to ignore it can trip them up. I mean sometimes during sex, shit happens. With anyone! But needing to pause and focus in on just being close, and just cuddling or just kissing, that's not something I am ever going to mind, love."

"Yeah?"

"Of course, tiger. If anything I find it really reassuring. It's the very opposite of my bad experiences and just… you make me feel so cared for and loved, Lucas. That means more than anything to me."

He huffed a little laugh, feeling emotions swimming over him again, and he held her tight against himself. 

"You are amazing," he managed, muffled slightly.

"Nah," she shook her head. "It was me that tripped us up this time." 

He drew back, looking confused.

"I mean, you were in control" she explained, "and I kinda flipped it. Which-" 

Lucas interrupted her with a scorching kiss, and she squeaked in surprise. He bit her lip slightly, seeking entry, and when her lips parted he held her face as he kissed her hard. When he finally pulled back, he smirked at her slightly dazed expression.

"That was definitely _not_ the issue, angel," he growled. "If anything, that makes me feel closer still. And also, few things turn me on more than that."

Fox giggled, ducking her head against him.

"Fair do's," she laughed, borrowing Gary's frequent phrase, and stretched with a small moan. "I think we may need to rewind the last episode or so."

"Mhm," he replied noncommittally, and moved his hips slightly against her, letting her feel how very hard he still was. "Although…"

She met his eyes with a grin.

"My insatiable tiger," she purred, and he captured her lips again, growling in pleasure as she deepened the kiss, lifting her leg to wrap around him.

He positioned himself to move along the outside of her, murmuring praise and his love against her ear as his fingers resumed their long-paused patterns, making her gasp for breath. He teased her mercilessly, groaning as he felt her slick his hard length for him, and he took his time, sinking into her kisses and building her up as slowly as he could. 

Lucas could feel her starting to crest against him and he slowly pushed into her, swallowing hard as he watched the pleasure curl through her. Her fingers tightened on the back of his neck, and she breathed his name over and over again as he pressed his fingers down harder, bottoming out inside her.

She came in his arms, and he pressed kisses across her face as he kept his fingers moving, setting a hard pace with his hips as he pounded into her.

" _Fuck!_ Luc-" there was a sob in her voice as he pushed her through overstimulation, not too hard, and coaxed another orgasm out of her as she clenched around him.

Her nails dug into his back through his shirt, and he growled his appreciation as he felt her teeth on his neck, wanting her to mark him. She was still pulsing around him, squeezing hard, and he babbled her name, how much he loved her, how good she felt, that she was his _everything_ -

Lucas had meant to take this slow, to wrap her in his love and adoration, but the soft noises she made against him were too addictive, the heat building in him too pleasurable now to resist. No suffocation, no difficulty hearing beyond his own heartbeat. His mind was filled with her delicious voice, her nails in his back, her teeth on his throat, her tongue on his neck…

"Fox, I'm... _fuck_ -" 

"Please, Luc," she murmured, whisper soft, and he bit into her shoulder, hard, as he came, sucking her skin ferally as he felt himself empty inside her, his body shuddering.

His angel wrapped herself around him, pressing gentle kisses to every part of him that she could reach, and he growled happily, blissed out and waiting for his brain to start making sense again. Fox knew that whenever possible he preferred staying like this after, not rushing to disconnect, and as she stroked his hair, he felt the delightful complete relaxation sink into him. 

"I love you, tiger." 

"I love you, my angel," he said, his voice rasping slightly, making her purr. 

"It's gonna take us a lot longer watching the episodes this way," she quipped, and he huffed a laugh. 

"Well, I don't come out of a pool in slow motion in any of the others…" 

He laughed as Fox bit him cheekily.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to learn more about Fox (and a little about Lucas) I [filled out a tumblr tag for her that spills a little tea on some upcoming reveals](https://thalfox.tumblr.com/post/612279905169915904/oh-this-is-so-cute-tagged-by-ariendiel-the-love)! ☕
> 
> My apologies for the delay - back on track now. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> The Magic Position by Patrick Wolf
> 
> It's you  
> Who puts me in the magic position, darling now  
> You put me in the magic position  
> To live, to learn, to love in the major key
> 
> Let me put you in the magic position, darling  
> 'Cause I'm singing in the, the major key
> 
> Let me put you in the major key


	8. Confessions of Justified Sinners, Vol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's days 5, 6, 7 and 8 on Love Island 🏝️
> 
> All the Beach Hut segments, curated for your enjoyment!
> 
> **Are folks enjoying this chapter order, or would you rather it all stayed strictly chronological? Let me know!**

**Day 5**

Priya sat down, still fixing her lipstick in a pocket mirror.

“Morning!” she called, cheerfully.

>”How are you feeling after last night's argument with Lottie?”

“A bit better,” she smiled. “A good night's sleep works wonders! It’s all a bit embarrassing, getting into girl fights at my age, but I’m not going to let someone just have a go at me like that. I’ve dealt with enough bullies in my life thank you very much.”

>”Do you think you and Lottie can rebuild your relationship?”

She sighed.

“I hope so. If only to reduce my stress levels. I’m not sure if Lottie and I will ever be that close, which is a shame as I think we have a lot in common. But sometimes two people just rub each other up the wrong way. And I do think she’s being a bully. If it wasn’t for Fox, I think today would be horrible.”

>”How are you getting on in your new couple?”

“Rahim is beautiful,” she smiled shyly, “like an actual fairytale prince. And he’s so romantic, it’s utterly adorable! He’s not very good at opening up, and he gets a bit flustered at times. And I can sympathise with that, as I get anxious too, but I wish he didn’t feel like that around me. It means I end up getting a bit stressed as well.”

>"How do you feel about Fox recoupling with Rocco?"

Priya thought for a moment before answering.

"A bit surprised actually, I didn't realise she liked him. But I don't think she was just trying to get me back or anything like that, she doesn't seem like the type of girl that's snakey. I didn't mind anyway though, as I knew I wanted Rahim to pick me!"

>"What are your opinions on all the original boys?" 

"Well, I think we know how I feel about Rahim!" she laughed. "But um, the others… Rocco wasn't really my cup of tea. I thought he was quite fun but his flirting doesn't feel quite genuine.

"Bobby is just the sweetest! He's not my type at all, but he's such a good guy and I'm glad to have made a friend I feel like I can trust. I do think he's a bit stuck on Fox, which I can understand as they're so compatible. Maybe she'll fall for him in time. 

"I'm not sure about Gary yet, he's been quite quiet around me."

She hesitated briefly. 

"I do think Noah is a bit of me as well, he caught my eye when I first arrived. He's incredibly handsome, and he's so calming which I feel really drawn to. But I think he's happy with Hope and I really don't want to cross her. She's been so lovely to me." 

>"What do you think about the new boys?" 

"Well that was quite the treat to start the day!" she giggled. "And Fox not waking us up is hilarious, she's so unpredictable. I think Henrik is stunning, he looks like he could be a catwalk model. His chat is a bit random though!

"As for Lucas, he's not my type but he seems to only have eyes for one girl. It's actually really romantic!" 

>"Do you feel like you've settled in okay after your late start?"

"I don't want to have a moan," she sighed, "but you'd never guess I only came in a few hours after everyone else the way some of the girls act. And I get it, they were threatened and it meant someone did have to leave, but-"

Priya brightened a little.

"-despite me taking her man, I do think Fox went out of her way to include me in things, and she's had my back a couple of times. I really appreciate that. Her and Bobby are definitely people I feel like I can trust. And Hope has been great as well, as long as I don't dare even look at Noah!" 

~~~

"I love it! It's so unpredictable never knowing what is gonna happen next. Having more lads is great!"

Bobby beamed at the camera, looking perfectly at home in the beach hut.

>"What are your first impressions of the new boys?"

"Henrik looks like Thor!" he laughed. "And I mean, he seriously does. Like a young, Swedish Thor, it's brilliant. His sense of humour is quite unique which I like, and although we don't really share interests he's got a way of just… making me enthusiastic about whatever he's talking about?

"I really like him. Lucas is a bit different, I can't quite get a read on him if I'm honest. He's definitely not a stereotypical posh cu-" 

He cut himself off quickly with widened eyes, blushing. 

"- err, I mean, he's not just a posh twit as I thought he might be at first, but there's something there… I dunno. I don't usually struggle making friends with lads, but I feel like he's wary of me."

Bobby looked uncertain, as if figuring out whether to speak further or not. He shrugged to himself, and stayed quiet. 

>"How have the other Islanders reacted to the new arrivals?" 

"Gary seems really shaken by it, which I would never have expected. He's not the jealous type or anything so I wonder if it's maybe just because he hasn't found a couple that works for him yet and this turns the pressure up. Maybe.

"Rocco definitely isn't happy either, and I think it might be the same kind of insecurity, mixed with pure jealousy over Fox. Which is ludicrous, cos he clearly hasn't made the effort with her until now, when someone else has caught her eye.

"The other guys aren't bothered, just happy to have new lads I think. Hope surprised me by being so blatant about checking them out. Not that Noah cares about that kind of thing but I can only imagine how she'd react if he was behaving like that towards new girls!"

He laughed, but there was some sharpness there.

"I think the other girls are similarly enjoying the attention, and Fox is definitely interested in Lucas…"

Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment, before concluding.

"And I'm glad for her," he said determinedly. "She's a class act and she deserves to have somebody who can win her over. And hopefully he's as good as she deserves." 

~~~

“No, I’m not worried. It’s what we’re here for after all, and hopefully she has a good time!”

Noah looked perfectly relaxed as he lounged in front of the camera.

>”Do you feel quite secure in your couple?”

“Very!” he grinned. “I think Hope has made her preference pretty clear, and I don’t think either of the new guys are her type at all. They might mix things up for the other couples though.”

>”What are your first impressions of the new boys?”

“They seem like good lads. Henrik has a very unique perspective on things, which makes him really interesting to talk to. I’m not a big outdoors person but I love learning about interests I’m less familiar with. Lucas comes across as quite confident, but he definitely benefits from encouragement. He’s very focused on winning Fox over, and she seems to really like him which is nice.

“I was starting to wonder if anyone would catch her eye, and she’s probably the most attractive person in here I think.”

>”What makes you say Fox is the most attractive?”

“Oh, I mean…” he shrugged, looking to the side. “I just mean, obviously all the girls in here are stunning. But she is very calm and confident in herself, in a way that the others aren’t. Fox is impervious to drama and jealousy I think. And sadly that’s the one thing Hope does seem to struggle with. I keep trying to reassure her, but the fact she never believes me… It’s tiring.”

>”Would you consider picking any girl other than Hope at a recoupling?”

“No, I think that would really upset her,” Noah sighed. “Which doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t follow my heart if it were to lead me to someone else. But I’ve got in really deep with her so quickly, I don’t think I could do that to her. 

“And besides, the only girls I’d risk that for seem happy with other lads, and I wouldn’t want to screw over my friends."

~~~

>”What made you sneak off to meet the new boys by yourself this morning?”

Fox grinned wolfishly, as she curled up comfortably in the seat.

“I think I said before that I was already hoping we’d get new boys. So obviously as soon as we did, I gladly took the opportunity presented for first dibs! Besides, the others weren’t _that_ far behind me.”

She laughed.

>”What are your first impressions of the new boys?”

“Well, they’re both very handsome,” she smiled. “Lucas certainly caught my attention, his eyes are so intense but he’s surprisingly gentle. The way he looks, I was thinking he might be overly cocky but he’s got a good balance there I think. He’s sure of himself but there’s a lot going on there…”

She trailed off, a little lost in thought before resuming.

“He definitely won me over on the date. I already thought he was intriguing, but the little flashes of awkwardness… there’s a very sweet guy right there. He has me feeling butterflies a bit!”

Fox blushed, and rushed on with her appraisals.

“Henrik definitely went down really well with the other girls. You don’t often see guys with such fabulous long blonde hair! His interests seem to match mine a fair bit. I’m not a rock climber or survivalist by any means, but I love being out in the country and swapping the loud city for being lost in nature. 

“The date with him was the complete opposite to the one with Lucas. Henrik was trying so hard, bless him. It’s tricky in here as I get excited when I share interests with someone, but I’m really aware that I don’t want to accidentally lead people on? In real life that’s not an issue, but given everybody is here to date each other, it’s important to not get lines crossed I think.”

>”How do you think the other Islanders are feeling about the new arrivals?”

“That’s been quite interesting to watch,” she smirked a little. “Hope isn’t being subtle about fancying Lucas, which surprised me a bit given how full on she is with Noah. Lottie is enjoying the attention I think but I’m not sure she likes Henrik more than Gary. Not that she’d admit that! Priya is enjoying herself too, but she’s happy with Rahim, and Marisol is just hard to read. She was a bit prickly about me saying I liked Lucas. But I’m not sure…”

She paused, cutting herself off.

“As for the boys, that’s where the real reactions are! Gary and Rocco have been completely thrown by getting new boys in the mix. I don’t think Gary feels threatened though, he’s maybe just not good with change? And he'll know the numbers have to be evened out again sooner or later. Rocco is maybe realising he needs to hurry up and pick a girl before we’re all taken. 

“Noah and Rahim seem the least bothered. I’d guess they feel pretty secure in their couples, and they’re happy to have new lads in their group. Bobby seems excited but I think he’s a little unsure. I don’t quite know why that would be, but maybe he’s similar to Gary?"

>”Have any of your first impressions of the original Islanders changed?”

“Oh, definitely,” she nodded. “I tend to get a fairly good read on people to begin with, but a lot of folk take longer to work out. I knew Gary wasn’t quite the lad he appeared to be, but I wasn’t too surprised to find out that he did used to be that way. He’s pretty straight-forward which is a great trait, he finds it very hard to hide how he’s feeling! But there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. I feel like we might have some stuff in common. 

“Rahim is quite different to how I expected. He’s such a geek! Which is great, as I’m always up for some comics talk. Rocco is exactly who I thought he was, which is a shame. I still don’t know much about Noah, I’ve probably spoken to him the least out of everyone in the Villa - including the new guys! Hope is extremely possessive, and, to be blunt, I’m too old for that shit.

“Bobby is an absolute star, and I’m really glad my first impression of him was correct. He’s holding an awful lot back, there’s a lot of… fear there, I think. He’s been hurt a lot in the past I’d guess, which just breaks my heart as he is such a sweetie pie.”

Fox took a minute, sipping her drink.

“As for the girls, I do think I was pretty spot on there. I’m getting on better than I expected with Hope though, which is nice, but I’m not terribly impressed by her trying to order me about. That’s _not_ going to continue. I’ve been peacemaking a lot for Lottie, but I’m actually okay doing that - to a certain extent I mean. I like her a lot, and she’s having trouble accepting that people like her? She’s so ready to fight, and she doesn’t need to be. We’re only five days in so I do think she’ll feel more secure as we go on.

“Priya is a bit more of a stirrer than I expected. I mean, she’s well within her rights to stand up for herself! But she does poke the bear… by which I mean Lottie, rather often. When she’s not doing that though, she’s really fun. I think she’s holding a fair bit back too.

“I’m liking Marisol more as I get to know her, actually. But I'm still not quite sure… I’m more than happy to be friends with her, and she’s a great source of interesting conversation.”

>"Are you feeling more settled in the Villa now?" 

"Yeah, I am. It was hard to relax when I knew I wasn't really into anybody here, as that didn't really bode well for my chances of staying. But now that I'm actually interested in someone… it's quite exciting.

"I'm just trying to keep my head a bit though. I don't usually feel butterflies this fast, and that's a bit… I dunno. I don't want to say alarming, but I'm just trying to stay level-headed." 

~~~

**Day 6**

Rocco was sitting in his pyjamas, frowning at the camera.

>"How are you feeling about the new arrivals to the Villa?" 

"Not great, obviously," he folded his arms, closing himself off.

>"Is there a particular reason why?"

He sighed loudly.

"I knew Fox wasn't into me, she made that clear. And I've not really been hiding that I was flirting with the other girls, it's what we're here for after all. But still… I didn't expect her to be so harsh about it when someone did catch her interest."

>"Is there a difference between Fox flirting with someone, and you flirting with someone?"

He squirmed in his seat, and huffed a humourless laugh.

"Just my ego, I guess. Maybe I'm just not used to dealing with someone so… I'd feel better if she was doing it low-key, rather than being so blatant about it." 

>"You'd rather she wasn't honest with you?" 

"No! I mean…" Rocco looked conflicted. "Yeah. Honesty isn't really my speciality. I don't see the harm in little white lies, or adding to the details. I guess I know that's not her style though."

>"What are your thoughts on the new Islanders?" 

"Henrik seems cool, he's all about the outside world which I can respect. He's got a good attitude about life I reckon. His sense of humour is a bit weird, but that's the same as a few of the other guys.

"Lucas is not my kind of person. He's a city boy, used to a life of luxuries I think. I'd say he's soft but I think the opposite might be true. And he clearly doesn't like me." 

>"Why do you think Lucas doesn't like you?" 

"He's after Fox, isn't he," the hippie shrugged. "Which makes me the man standing in his way. If I felt anything for her I'd be worried, but it just means I need to hurry up and make my move elsewhere." 

>"Has any other girl caught your eye?"

"I think they're all fascinating really. Lottie is exactly my kind of woman, but I think her interest is elsewhere. I dunno. I'm a free agent though, so it's time to get cracking."

~~~

"I'm a little disappointed that I'm not feeling any strong emotional or romantic feelings yet."

Marisol looked a little glum as she sat in front of the camera, breakfast coffee in hand.

>"Do you think either of the new Islanders might provoke such feelings?" 

"I'm not sure," she mused. "Certainly it's been interesting to see the upheaval, especially among the boys. Their pecking order has been thrown into chaos. Gary isn't the one for me, but he seems especially agitated by it all. So perhaps he is worried I might be interested in them.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I didn't get a chance to know them as I wasn't picked for a date, which tells me all I need to know! I did anticipate that being a difficulty though, as the other girls do have such big personalities."

>"Do you feel a little left out?" 

"I can't deny feeling that way at the time, which is only natural. But no, I recognise that first impressions aren't everything. The new boys probably found that out the hard way!" 

>"What do you make of their date choices?" 

Marisol looked delighted by the question, curling up on her seat more comfortably.

"I think it's clear they came in with their choices already made, which can be quite a blinkered strategy. I'm sure whatever we are distilled into for television episodes isn't terribly recognisable in person.

"Henrik has realised that I think, what with him targeting Lottie. He knew of her positive personality traits, but I don't think he appreciated the negative ones are a good deal bigger when you have to live with her! He also picked Priya, and the two of them have literally nothing in common! His choice of Fox did at least make sense. I know she's a country girl at heart, and she loves all that gaming stuff.

"Lucas choosing Hope seems fairly straightforward - she's an upwardly-mobile businesswoman, and he seems to be a rich city guy, even if he is in the medical profession. But I can't see her holding his interest, at all. He also chose Priya, who again is a predictable choice, but they don't seem to match up either.

"I think I'd be correct in saying he truly wasn't interested in those choices, and that his implied statement of being focused only on Fox is indeed an accurate one. That's an interesting pairing I think… I can see that he'd be drawn to her confidence, and although I'm not sure what they have in common, their chemistry was very visible." 

>"Is Fox someone you are still interested in?"

"Sadly, I don't think she's interested in me that way. And my awkwardness around her probably didn't help. With the impact Lucas has made on her, I think anyone else just lost their chance. Maybe if he wasn't in the picture... 

"Which leaves me in the same place as before. I'm not asking to be swept off my feet, but it would be nice to feel… I don't know. That someone was genuinely interested in me. Still, we've not even finished the first week yet. Perhaps I just need to sit back and relax a little.

"I did enjoy chatting with Rocco last night, and he asked me for a word later this morning. Maybe that will prove interesting."

~~~

“I don’t see the harm in just looking. I mean, it’s what we’re all here for isn’t it?”

Hope laughed as she tried to get comfortable in the seat.

>”Were you pleased to get picked for a date with one of the new boys?”

“Of course!” she grinned. “And if either of them was going to pick me, Lucas is much more my type. Henrik is gorgeous, but he does come across as very young. Lucas sounds _absolutely_ loaded… so he's obviously got his shit together.”

>”Would you pick Lucas over Noah?”

“I don’t think so,” she shook her head. “Obviously if he had been in here from the beginning that might be different but, I’m much more drawn to quiet guys. Lucas isn’t loud but he seems like a bit more of a lad. And he’s not nearly so confident in himself. Noah is the full package!”

>”Do you think either of the new boys are interested in you?”

“Well I got a date!” laughed Hope. “So I’d like to think so. But I think Lucas is very into Fox. Even on our date he kept looking across at her and Henrik, and he was definitely annoyed. I mean, Noah would never do that, it’s so rude.”

>”Did Noah mind that you went on a date with another man?”

“Oh, um,” she looked a little flustered. “When you put it like that… it’s not like I had a choice. But no, he didn’t seem concerned.”

Hope paused for a moment, uncertain.

“Actually, I think I would have preferred it if he showed a little concern. It felt a bit like he wasn’t worried, like maybe he thought nobody else would be interested in me? I guess he might just be showing trust in me but at the same time… it’s nice to feel like your partner is a bit jealous, isn’t it?”

>”Do you think any of the other girls want to couple up with a new boy?”

“I think Fox will couple up with Lucas, definitely. She’s very upfront about things, and she’d already said to us that she wasn’t into Rocco. I’m glad, because although she said she wasn’t into Noah, you never know do you? Like, as _if_ she’d choose being single over Noah if she had to. But I think Lucas is a good consolation prize.

“I’m not sure about Henrik. Lottie seems to like him, which I’d never have guessed. I think she likes her boys a bit rugged! Maybe Marisol too, as she isn’t feeling it with Gary. Henrik seems like a fun guy, I’m sure someone will pick him. He’s much more of a catch than Gary or Rocco or Bobby!”

~~~

Bobby sat down with a yawn.

"Caught me right before bed! 'scuse my yawning, I don't mean to be rude."

>"Has the boys group settled down now with the new arrivals?" 

"Aye, I think most of us were already good," he nodded. "It was mostly Gary who was a bit prickly about it, but he's been grand today. And Rocco of course." 

His face clouded over as his smile disappeared, a rare event for the happy-go-lucky Islander.

>"What are your feelings about Rocco's behaviour during the 'Kiss and Tell' challenge today?"

"I'm gonna choose my words carefully," he replied, with a glint in his eye, "so I'm no' totally censored. I think he's been a complete lavvy heid. Pretty much all of us saw him grafting on every girl today, and on the one hand that's fair enough as Fox has said she's not interested.

"But on the other hand, he was deliberately being two-faced about it - trying to guilt her for being honest with him, then going behind her back with any girl who'd have him. I did feel sorry for Marisol, but she apparently gives no fucks either so I guess she's made that bed herself."

>"Do you think Fox was right to be upset?"

Bobby thought for a long moment.

"I think she would have been well within her right to be more upset, though I'm glad she wasn't. She's a smart cookie, and I'd bet she figured him out pretty damn quick. But she also hates drama, which I definitely relate to, and I think she's more miffed she's been landed in that.

"She seemed fine just now in the bedroom though, she's pretty tough. And it probably helps that she knows who she wants to couple up with next anyway."

>"You convinced the Islanders to keep playing the challenge earlier, was there a particular reason for that?" 

"Aye," he laughed. "To try and deflate the drama a bit, and stop Lottie exploding. She's a good pal but she's ready for a rammie at the drop of a hat! And also, after what Rocco and Marisol did, I wanted to cheer Fox up. So I picked her a card that she could choose Lucas with if she wanted.

"She does so much for everyone in here, and she deserves to have fun too." 

~~~ 

**Day 7**

Lucas sat in front of the camera, looking as cool as a cucumber.

>"How are you settling into Villa life?" 

"It's still a bit weird being here," he smiled. "It's almost like stepping into a game I've been playing, except it's real." 

He paused. 

"Um," he blushed slightly, "weird analogy I know. But yeah, I'm settling in pretty well and it helps that Henrik is new too. I think some of the other guys are a bit rattled, so it's good to have someone to talk to." 

>"What boys do you think are unsettled by your arrival?" 

"Gary for sure, though I don't think that's personal, and it seems to be passing. He's maybe just not so great with change? And Rocco definitely!" 

He laughed, with a glint in his eye.

>"Has anyone caught your fancy?" 

"Fox," he beamed. "I didn't really make a secret of that! I don't know what I'd have done if she wasn't interested… I haven't really looked at the other girls."

>"You picked Fox during 'Kiss and Tell' - was that a genuine guess?" 

Lucas blushed. 

"Hah, no, not really," he smiled. "As long as the question wasn't insulting, I was planning to kiss her. It seemed like a good way to work out for sure if she was interested or not. And then when she picked me…" 

He grinned widely. 

"Let's just say that was the highlight of my year." 

>"Do you think Fox was upset by Rocco's behaviour in the challenge?" 

"Hm," he thought for a moment. "Having spoken to her about it, I don't think she was upset so much as annoyed. She wasn't into Rocco, which he knew, so there was really no reason for him to not be upfront with her. He was dishonest, as was Marisol, and that's something she finds hurtful. Understandably."

>"Who is your competition for winning Fox over?"

Lucas frowned, thinking the question over.

"Part of me wants to say everyone," he said slowly, "as I know just about everyone expressed interest in her before we came in. And obviously Henrik likes her too… But she also said in here, that she didn't feel a spark with anyone originally.

"So logically, that would make Henrik my only competition. But feelings can change pretty rapidly as you get to know people, and I know that she and Bobby have been getting closer. I don't know really."

~~~

"Yeah, I'm okay," Gary shrugged in the chair. "Yesterday was a weird one for me, but it was also kind of a relief. I knew things weren't working with Marisol, but I'd have felt like a jerk if I was the one who ended it."

>"Were you surprised by Rocco and Marisol's choices during yesterday's challenge?" 

"I guess I was surprised they were so blatant," he mused. "I mean, if they were gonna snog each other's faces off, she could have just said to me beforehand that she was gonna graft on someone else. But her and Rocco didn't surprise me, no." 

>"Why were you not surprised?" 

"Rocco has been grafting on all the girls," he laughed. "And they all tell their fellas don't they? So we all knew by today, though nobody had a clue before. Honestly, and I know Fox isn't interested in the guy, but I think it was all a much bigger slap in the face for her. She didn't deserve to be put on the spot like that, let alone lied to! 

"I like her a lot, as a mate I mean. She's really upfront about how she's feeling, and I really rate that. So for her to be the one faced with dishonesty, that has me pretty pissed off."

>"Are your feelings for Fox purely platonic?" 

"I'm not gonna lie, obviously early on I tried to shoot my shot. But I'm happy being friends, she's a really good person and… I always try and see the best in folks, but I know if I ever had any kind of problem, she'd be the one person here I'd turn to. Folk like that are rare.

"Really, there's only one girl I keep thinking about, if we're talking romance I mean. Ever since we kissed, the night Hannah left… my feelings for Lottie are all in a tangle. I get sweaty palms around her, and that's only partly terror!" 

He barked a laugh. 

>"Do you think Lottie would like to couple up with you?" 

"I hope so. I mean, I'd like to give it a shot. If I end up with anyone else, I'm going to be thinking of her, and that isn't fair. But I guess we'll see. I think my only competition there is either Bobby, if she wants to stay in a friendship couple, which means he's not really competition, and the new fellas."

>"What were your first impressions of Henrik and Lucas?" 

"Probably not very fair," Gary admitted, blushing slightly. "I panicked a bit. Like, it was all fun and games when there was one girl too many… until Hannah was suddenly gone, and it wasn't fun at all. Seeing two new guys come in, all I could think was that meant two of us would be leaving.

"But I'm feeling calmer about it now, and they're both pretty good lads I reckon. Henrik is a ball of energy! His humour is so oddball it makes me laugh. He just seems like a good laugh, y'know? 

"Lucas is a bit trickier, he's not what I expected. I thought he'd be a bit of a wanker but I find myself liking him a lot. He holds a lot in, which is definitely something I can relate to, and he's very sharp. He spots things others miss, but he doesn't hold it over anyone.

"On paper I'd say we probably look like we should be at each other's throats. The fact Fox likes him so much speaks volumes too. She's a great judge of character I think, and seeing her so happy is really nice? I reckon they'll make a really strong couple."

>"Were you worried either of the two would be direct competition?" 

"Hah!" he blushed. "Yeah, that was part of it. Henrik said he was for Lottie, and I knew that she'd said he was the one she rated out of the two of them. That probably helped me like Lucas more too!" 

He laughed. 

"But I'm feeling a bit better about that. No slight to Henrik, but as much as I don't understand what's going on in Lottie's head, I do notice it's me she keeps eyeing up. I'm feeling pretty good about that after chatting to them all this morning. I'd never have guessed I'd be her type but apparently I am!" 

~~~

Lottie smiled as she sat down, dangling her legs over the arm of the chair.

>"Have you enjoyed your time as a judge this afternoon?" 

"Oh yes!" she cackled. "That was exactly the challenge every girl needed. Making the boys work for our attention? More of that please!"

>"Did any of the performances catch your eye in particular?" 

"Hmm," she thought for a moment. "Gary with his baby oil was hilarious, he really went for it. Lucas's hands actually are magic! Fox is a lucky girl. He's so smitten with her, it's adorable. Rahim's crunches were spectacular, I wouldn't mind watching that again, and I suspect Priya might make him! And Bobby of course stole the show, he makes me laugh so much. 

"What else… Gary eating an onion whole was horrible _and_ entertaining. Henrik wearing my lipstick and making it look better than me? Rude! Lucas coming out of the pool was award-winning, I thought Fox was gonna have a heart attack."

She laughed loudly. 

>"Who would you personally give the title to?" 

"Oh, that would be telling," she smirked. "But I am glad Bobby won. As much as I like some of the other lads, I think there would have been bruised egos if anyone else had been crowned. But they all love Bobby so perhaps we'll get one drama-free evening this week." 

~~~

Priya curled up on the seat in her pyjamas, holding a hot chocolate.

"What a day!" she sighed.

>"Did you enjoy your time as a talent show judge today?" 

"Oh yes," she bit her lip, looking wistful already. "I think that was the best challenge yet! All the boys working hard to impress us? That's exactly what Love Island should be all about!" 

>"Which boys impressed you the most?" 

"I mean obviously Rahim was ridiculously hot. Doing those crunches and showing off his brain power at the same time? Yes please! His speech was super sweet too, he's such a romantic.

"I thought Bobby was absolutely hilarious, and wearing my dress! Oh my god, amazing. Noah's skill with his hands really surprised me… I guess I had him pegged as a sort of big clumsy person but I think that not true at all. He certainly put the others to shame in the swimwear round! 

"I think probably only Lucas came close, with his pool move. I felt a bit put out at not getting a massage but I can understand why he chose who he did. Fox looked like the cat who got the cream!" 

She giggled to herself. 

>"How are you feeling about the results this evening?" 

"Ugh, not great," Priya sighed. "I had a horrible feeling Rahim's name might come up. He talks himself down so much. If he had a bit more confidence… but me saying that is a bit rich. 

"I'm glad Rocco's name was on there too, he's the one boy who deserves to go. I wish it had been both the two new boys up too, so Rahim was definitely safe, but I wouldn't wish that on Fox. She's been such a good friend to me when I got here, and really made this all so much more enjoyable for me."

>"Who do you think the public will vote to save?" 

"Rahim. I hope. I'm sure Rocco will go because everyone will have seen him sliming on everyone. But Henrik is super cute and really different to the other guys in here… maybe people will vote him to stay over Rahim. I wish it was just one boy leaving."

~~~

**Day 8**

Fox and Rocco sat next to each other, a little bleary-eyed from sleep. Fox looked fairly relaxed, while Rocco sat stiffly. 

"We're ready," she smiled. "Let's do this."

>"Two new boys have entered the Villa. What do you both think of Henrik?" 

"He's got a great vibe," Fox replied cheerfully. "I think he'll be good for the Villa." 

"Yeah, I think I agree with that," nodded Rocco. "He's like a hype machine!" 

>"And what do you think of Lucas?" 

Rocco scowled slightly while Fox blushed.

"He's definitely turned my head," she smiled, a little shyly. "He's lovely, and he’s kind of a dreamboat." 

Rocco crossed his arms as his scowl deepened, and turned away slightly. Fox gave a quick eye roll. 

"Really?" he asked, unimpressed. "Dreamboat? I don't know if I'd go that far…" 

"Well, I'm not sure you're his type." 

She looked highly amused with herself, while Rocco continued to stare in the other direction.

>"Moving on to the girls. Fox, who do you think causes the most drama?" 

"Hm," she thought for a moment. "I guess I'd have to say Marisol."

Rocco opened his mouth to speak, but quickly seemed to think better of it.

"I'm actually quite surprised you think so," he murmured. "It looked like you were getting along quite well." 

Fox shrugged.

"I don't really have much time for people who can't be upfront about things. I can't ever trust someone who thinks it's fine to sneak around behind my back instead of being open and honest." 

Rocco frowned, but stayed silent. 

>"A lot has gone on these past few days. Fox, how do you feel about what happened with Rocco?" 

"Obviously I wasn't thrilled by the whole thing," she sighed. "It just all felt a bit ridiculous to me. If one of them had just said to me they were interested in each other, I'd have been fine with that." 

"You would?" Rocco looked shocked. 

"Of course. It's not like we were a thing. If you thought you'd be happy with Marisol then I'd have been happy for you."

Rocco looked stunned. 

"But, you mean… you didn't want to be with me then?" 

"We hadn't clicked," she shrugged, "which I told you, and I got the impression you were chatting everyone up. Which again, would have been fine if you'd been upfront about it. And then obviously I was getting close with Lucas, which I was open about." 

Fox blushed a little, while Rocco looked disgruntled.

"I didn't realise these questions would be so intense," he frowned. 

>"Fox, is there someone else in the Villa you'd rather be with?"

"I mean I kind of gave that away already," she huffed a laugh. "But yeah, there is and I'm fine being honest about it."

Rocco hung his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face. 

~~~

"It's not the best feeling. I don't think my chances of staying are very high, sadly." 

Henrik was crumpled in the seat, his usual high spirits missing.

"I just hoped I'd make a bigger impression," he sighed. "But Lottie has definitely already decided on Gary. Priya is happy with Rahim. It's hard. And then there's Fox…" 

Sadness flickered across his face for a moment.

"When I see her smile, I smile, no matter what she's smiling at. I get butterflies whenever I'm around her. And maybe... maybe I should have just focused on her instead of trying to impress more girls?

"Lucas didn't look at anyone else, and he's definitely won her over. And I'm glad for him, he's a good guy but… it's difficult. We both came in here fancying her but the more time I've spent with her, the more I've realised how much I like her." 

>“What is it about Fox that you like?”

“I mean, obviously she’s stunning,” he laughed, “but so is everyone in here. She’s just really easy to chat with. With anyone else I’m trying really hard to be flirty or funny or charming, whereas with her… I just kinda forget about that and enjoy myself? She doesn't ever act like I'm being weird or awkward.

"She makes me laugh a lot, and when she talks to me, it's like there's nobody else there…

"We have a lot of interests in common too with her being a nature lover and a fan of games. On paper we’ve probably got the most in common out of anyone in here.”

>”What is your opinion of the other girls?”

Henrik looked thoughtful.

“I like Lottie a lot, it’s a shame she’s interested in someone else. She’s sort of up for anything and loves her friends, which is really admirable, and her style, with her tattoos is so my thing! Priya is obviously really glam, but definitely not an outdoors person. She’s quite nervous as well I think. Marisol finds me annoying, like she can’t quite work me out. Which is fine, as being analysed isn’t really my idea of fun!”

>”Do you have any thoughts on Hope?”

“Not really,” he shrugged. “No offense of course, I just haven’t spoken to her that much. I don’t think I’ve seen her when she’s away from Noah. They’re very, uh, stuck on each other.”

He smiled cheesily, clearly delighted with his pun. 

>”Do you see yourself being friends with any of the boys, or are they your rivals?”

“I mean everyone is a rival in here!” he laughed. “But I usually find it pretty easy to make friends. I like Lucas a lot, which has surprised me. I thought he was a typical posh dude at first but he’s quite deep. And I really respect that his career is focused on helping others. I like Gary a lot, he’s a lot more complicated than I assumed too. And Bobby and Rahim are great fun, it’s nice that it doesn’t feel like everyone is throwing their testosterone around. Noah too, he’s definitely got that natural leader role down.”

Henrik paused briefly.

“I'm not that fussed on Rocco, I’ll admit. On the surface we have stuff in common but… I got the impression he isn't very honest, even before all that drama. I see a lot of guys like that with my work, all talk with nothing to back it up. It just gets them in trouble, and causes hassle for everyone else.”

~~~

Fox sat down cheerfully, looking a little tired.

>"How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Relieved!" she smiled. "Yesterday was a lot of fun with the talent show, but voting on which boys would be up for elimination… that was tough."

>"What is it that you are relieved about?"

"Lucas not being up for dumping," she blushed with a smile. "I was really worried he might be, as both he and Henrik were vulnerable as the new guys. I've really clicked with him, so if he'd been nominated I would have been pretty stressed out."

>"Do you think you played a part in him not being voted least likely to leave with a girlfriend?"

"I think I at least made sure it didn't happen. He might have been fine if I hadn't said anything, but I felt confident I'd done my part. It was a bit sneaky, as I obviously finessed it a bit, but I'm glad I did. Honestly, I'm still a little surprised that worked as the last time I used reverse psychology I must have been about ten!"

>"What is your opinion of Lucas?" 

Fox blushed immediately, with a small laugh.

"I mean, I was just kissing his face off a few minutes ago so I think that says it all! I was hoping I'd feel a spark with someone and with him… I don't want to get ahead of myself. But I really like him. He seems to always pick up on how I’m feeling, which is quite unusual. Most people don’t look beyond what I project. And he's got this way of looking at me like I'm the only person on the planet, and his growly voice makes me all melty inside."

She laughed suddenly. 

"I sound like a total melt. But when we talk, I see this deeper person in there, who is a bit awkward and adorable and… that's what really gives me butterflies. When he lets me see those parts of himself, I feel like the luckiest person here. There's a lot more to him than meets the eye."

Fox smiled to herself.

"But what meets the eye is also _extremely_ hot." 

~~

"Thank you, thank you. Please bow down to your king!" 

Bobby giggled as he sprawled in the seat, clearly pleased with himself.

>"Were you expecting to win the talent show yesterday?" 

"Of course not," he laughed. "Have you _seen_ the other lads in here? I feel like the wee guy tagging along with his big brother's enormous pals!"

>"What do you think got you the win?"

"I could say my amazing wit, and maybe the cupcake helped but like I said in my victory speech, it's all down to my pal. With Fox helping me, the other guys didn't stand a chance!"

>"Were you surprised that Fox helped you?"

"No?" Bobby looked confused by the question. "I mean, she's a good friend. I was surprised Noah asked her for help though. I'm glad she decided I was the more worthy cause!" 

He paused, thinking over his words.

"I guess maybe people might be surprised as she's not my partner. I didn't really think of it like that though. Maybe us Scots just stick together!"

He laughed, amused by himself.

>"How are you feeling about three boys being up for dumping?"

"Oof," he frowned. "It's not great, is it? I mean, we knew from the numbers alone that we had two lads too many. But it's still a shock. I don't think any deserve to be up for it- well, maybe Rocco actually! People are right to be annoyed with him.

"But Rahim being up doesn't seem fair, he's such a good dude. Or a 'fun-gi' as he'd put it, the eejit. And Henrik too, though I'd guess that's only because he's new. I don't want either of them to go, they're both sound."

>"Is there any girl you are hoping to be coupled with next?" 

Bobby winced a little.

"Um," he pulled at the hem of his shorts. "That's kinda hard to say. I mean… yeah there's someone I'd like to pick me, but it's not going to happen. I'm hoping we get some new people actually."

He grinned widely. 

"We need more singles cos I'm ready to mingle!" 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas makes his move, Bobby comes to a decision, and Gary starts to make a friend.
> 
> All part of the episodes that Lucas and Fox are currently watching 👀
> 
> Next up - the day after winning, and meeting the families 😯
> 
> **Are folks enjoying this chapter order, or would you rather it all stayed strictly chronological? Let me know!**


	9. Eye of the Tiger

**July 31st**

"Okay, so I have to ask…" 

"Mhm?" Lucas grinned at the mischievous tone in Fox's voice as she snuggled into him on the hotel bed.

"How does being a physiotherapist, lead to this-" 

She trailed her fingertips down his bare chest, making his heart beat faster.

"-banging body?"

"Why thank you," he laughed, tracing his fingertips on her shoulder. "I suppose they're linked in that my knowledge about exercise, health, building muscle and creating fitness programmes is pretty second nature. So it's easy for me to practise what I preach.

"But working out is also something I enjoy. I do a lot of it with patients, to demonstrate or encourage, so I don't actually have to spend a whole lot of extra hours in the gym." 

"That's pretty cool," she smiled against him.

"You seem to work out more than the other girls did," he mused.

"You mean I work out at all in that case!" she chuckled. "Not that I blame them, laying in the sun has its definite appeal. But yeah, I like lifting weights and doing strength stuff. The knowledge I could knock a guy flat is quite reassuring." 

Lucas barked a laugh.

"Damn right," he agreed, before hesitating slightly. "And actually, I suppose there is another side to the way I look, because it is perfectly possible to be fit, and not have, um-" 

"Abs of steel?"

" _Visible_ abs of steel," he laughed. "But yeah. I'm not immune to being vain I guess."

"Hmm," Fox propped herself up on her side, looking thoughtful. "Is it like how you are with your hair maybe?" 

He blinked in surprise. 

"I don't mean in a bad way," she smiled. "You know I like your hair up and down. But you did say it was something you needed control over in the past." 

_…that's a good point._

"It could be," he nodded. "It gives people less to criticise. Even though I wouldn't really want to be with anyone who criticises body stuff. It's not really a sore point for me, but I guess it was maybe part of the whole dominant thing I had going on." 

"It's so odd to think of you that way," she mused. "Not because I can't see it, because, uh, obviously we were literally just doing that!" 

He grinned, giving her a smouldering look that made her swallow hard.

"Exactly!" she huffed a laugh as she blushed deliciously. "But if you used to be like that all the time… most guys who are like that are kinda douchebags. And you are very much not." 

"Mm, I think my exes would greatly disagree, angel. I was trying and getting better at not being that, but inevitably the person I was trying to be would end up disappearing. So I'd be flipping between being really dominant and a total mess. You cut through some of my crap before I could even try, by not falling for the idea I was Mr Smooth."

"I think you can give yourself a lot of credit for that, Luc," Fox kissed his nose, as he looked at her with surprise. "You were pretty open with me, right from the start." 

"I couldn't help it though," he objected.

"Maybe, but I think past you would probably have bailed as soon as that happened." 

"That's… yeah. Huh," he conceded. "Me being a bit smitten already definitely helped." 

"Well, I'm very glad you didn't just try and boss me around," she winked. "As much as I very much enjoy it sometimes, I don't think that would have got you very far." 

Lucas chuckled.

"I think you'd have knocked me flat, angel." 

~~~

"So there's a couple of things I need to tell you before you meet my family, tiger."

Lucas tried to swallow down his prickling anxiety as best he could, as his angel smiled at him. They'd made the most of their hotel time all night and much of this next day, abandoning the idea of bedtime in favour of alternating sex, food, and sleep, but the inevitable could be delayed no longer.

"Okay," he nodded, willing his hand not to fly to the back of his neck.

"It's nothing to worry about," Fox reassured him, and he came over to sit next to her with a smile. "It's just stuff that can be a bit jarring for people when confronted with my family's oddness." 

She laughed, and he felt his worries dissipate a little. 

"All families are weird, I think," he grinned. 

"True! So in the case of mine, it's about our names. Obviously mine is a little different than, uh, more _normal_ names?"

 _Ohh_.

"I get you," he smiled. "Your name suits you, but you are definitely the only person I know with that name."

"My mum was a major hippie back in the day. And I mean, she still is but in a less obvious way. She works in legal circles now so nobody would ever guess. But she gave all her kids weird names. Or I mean, names that aren't very common. 

"But she also encouraged us to change our names as often as we liked growing up. To, um, find our 'true name'."

Fox used air quotes to signify her mum's phrasing, blushing slightly, and he nodded at her.

"That's pretty cool, angel," he grinned. "I think most parents are a lot more uptight about that kind of thing." 

She beamed at him.

"Fox isn't the name I was given as a baby, but it's the name I chose for myself. One of my brothers kept his first given name, as he just wasn't too bothered, and my youngest brother settled on something a bit more normal. 

"So my youngest brother is Cal, and my middle brother is Bear." 

Lucas blinked in surprise, and she blushed again. 

"I know, I know," she cringed, "Fox and Bear."

"They're good names," he assured her, genuinely. "I mean, Bear is the kind of name I'd have wished for growing up. Plus, Bear Grylls is fairly well known." 

She grinned, and he squeezed her.

"And also, that's really impressive that you changed your name to Fox, knowing that people might judge you for it, angel. It's incredibly _you_."

_Confident queen!_

"Aww," she cuddled into him, embarrassed and pleased. "Thank you, tiger. My mum's name is Summer, which actually doesn't tend to register as that unusual these days." 

"Yeah, I've come across that one before I think. Those really are all great names though. My family is kinda boring in comparison! My dad is Daniel, which is pretty much what half of Koreans go over here, and that's a joke but not really-" 

She chuckled. 

"-and my mum's name is Linda, which she hates because it 'doesn't sound Spanish enough'. Her side of the family is very proud of their roots. But her dad got to name her and he picked that."

He laughed.

"Ahh, so hence _your_ name?" she crinkled her nose, smiling. 

"Bingo," he grinned. "I don't really even have that much Spanish in me but my mum's very passionate about that cultural link. She used to always try and get my dad to educate me about his heritage as well and he'd just look at her like she was being crazy.

"He'd just say, 'it has people and buildings and less personal space!'" 

She laughed, and Lucas beamed at her. 

"I'm probably more interested in that side of my culture than my dad is," he continued. "It's a great place to visit." 

"It's somewhere I'd love to go," she grinned, and he was pretty sure his smile couldn't get any bigger. 

"So what's the other thing?" he asked. "You said there were a couple of things I should know." 

"Ah yeah, my work," she nodded. "So I work with Bear, which is why it might come up. You know I work in the music industry as a writer and producer, which means I'm often in London or Glasgow in the studios, or working from home. I try and balance the two so I don't get run down."

"Yeah, I got the impression you didn't want to say too much while the cameras were on us." 

_Which makes total sense. After all, I could hardly go into detail about my work either._

"It kinda sucked, as it's one of the, well… it's something I wanted to tell you, because it's actually the thing that puts people off the most. And attracts the wrong kind of people. When it comes to my dating life I mean." 

Fox wrung her hands together, and he was aware of just how much she'd tensed up. He reached for her hand, and squeezed reassuringly.

_I'm pretty sure I know why…_

"Is it because you're well known?" he asked, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "It's a guess, but based on everything I know about you, that was kinda what I assumed. And that it might be something you would worry about."

She huffed a laugh, and cuddled into him.

"I don't know how you read me so well, tiger. Nobody else has ever managed that."

Lucas growled happily, and she chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty well established," she confirmed, pulling back with a blush. "As in, I work with the top names in the industry. If you've heard of someone, I've probably worked with them. Though outwith the industry, nobody would recognise me. Perks of being behind the scenes."

_Called it!_

"But I also work under a different name," she continued, "partly to keep privacy around both myself and those I work with, and partly because using different names is kinda second nature to me. A lot of people know me by other names, but Fox is my actual, chosen one. For those who know me properly." 

She let out a sigh of relief, having got everything off her chest.

"Thank you for telling me, angel," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "It wouldn't have phased me but I'll definitely avoid any stumbling over names now!"

"I feel so much better now," she laughed. "I didn't like feeling like I was hiding anything from you."

"I get you. And you weren't, at all. I know there will be things we couldn't discuss in there. Similar to some of the bedroom antics we have been up to since we left…"

He waggled his eyebrows, and she lightly bopped him on the arm, giggling. 

"Seriously though," he smiled. "I am looking forward to us getting to know each other better. And I guess-" 

He stood up, stretching. 

"-we should start by meeting the parents."

~~~

_At least this is something everyone gets anxious about. Meeting your girlfriend's family for the first time, when they've seen everything you've done for your entire relationship though…_

Fox squeezed his hand, and Lucas gave her a weak smile. They were travelling to a beachside bar, not far from the hotel, to meet her family and he guessed he was visibly leaking tension.

"Don't worry about it, tiger," she said softly. "We know they like you already, and even if they didn't, it's only my opinion that matters. And I mentioned before I think, but Bear has had issues with anxiety in the past. So they all understand that kind of thing."

"Thank you," he breathed. "I'll be fine once we're in there I think. Just nerves. I've met family before, but I've never met my _girlfriend's_ family before. And even if I had, it still wouldn't compare to the importance of this." 

The car pulled to a stop, and Fox kissed his cheek before paying the driver as they hopped out.

"We'll be fine," she smiled, and took him by the hand.

_Please make a good impression, focus…_

They walked through the bar, back outside to a gorgeous view of the sand and sea, and Fox was suddenly swept up by an older woman as two guys approached. Both men were tall, one burly and one leaner. The former was wearing a wide grin, while the latter looked more wary.

_Got to be middle brother and youngest respectively._

"I'm so proud of you!" Fox's mum stepped back and beamed at her, before turning to him. "And it's so lovely to meet you!" 

Lucas laughed as he was swept up in a hug as well, seeing his angel being lifted off the ground by her 'little' brothers.

"It's great to meet you too!" he gasped, and her mum stepped back with a laugh.

"Lucas," beamed Fox, "this is my mum, Summer, and my brothers, Bear, and Cal. Everyone this is Lucas, my _boyfriend_." 

She leaned on the last word a little, making him grin.

"Nice to meet you, pal!" Bear stepped forward and clapped him on the back, and Lucas was surprised to hear his accent was far broader than Fox's and more than a little Bobby-like.

"It is," said Cal, a little more cool, less broad again, and with a surprisingly deep voice, as he shook Lucas's hand.

_Formal, hm. He's not sure yet._

"Dinnae mind him," said Bear cheerfully, nodding his head at his brother. "He's just doing the protective wee brother thing." 

Cal raised an eyebrow.

"Y'know, _you're_ my wee brother too," Fox pointed out with a laugh as they sat down at a table with shade. 

"Neither of us are wee," laughed her middle brother. "Our family only has one shortarse." 

Fox stuck her tongue out, as Cal snorted. 

"How are you feeling, back in the wide world?" her mum asked the couple.

"Relieved," Lucas huffed a laugh, as Fox nodded. "It was easy to forget the cameras sometimes, but not the locked front door." 

"I was getting a bit stir crazy," said Fox. "And also a bit fed up of all the eejits." 

Cal laughed. 

"It was weird seeing you put up with some of that," he smirked. "Mum was raging at the TV." 

"Not raging," her mum objected, before smiling. "Well, maybe a bit. I'll admit I was glad it was our best tempered family member in there!" 

"Aye, mum would have made Lottie look mild mannered," grinned Bear, leaning away from his mum's swipe. 

"Some people need put in their place," she said firmly.

"I'd agree with that," Lucas nodded. "I think the cameras meant some of us were a bit less reactive than they might have been otherwise." 

"I think you handled yourself pretty well," mused Bear. "People knew when you didnae like them, which is a good thing. No sense in playing nice with gits."

"I both approve and don't approve," said Cal, "of not putting that librarian through a wall."

"I mean, honestly, I feel the same," Lucas blushed slightly and Cal huffed a laugh. 

Lucas found himself gradually relaxing, as the conversation moved on to what had been happening in the real world and in everyone else's lives, and he was pretty sure Fox's youngest brother was slowly warming up to him.

~~~

"We'll see you soon," Summer beamed, "you'll be up working by home as well still?" 

"Definitely," smiled Fox. "It'll take us a while to work ourselves out, but I'll be back and forth as always. Enjoy the rest of your holiday!" 

"Oh, I will!" her mum turned to him. "And you take care too, Lucas. The press will be a lot to handle. Anything I can do, just ask."

"Thank you," he gasped from beneath another hug. "I really appreciate that."

"I'll see yez both sooner," said Bear cheerfully, before nodding at Fox. "Our clients will be relieved you're back to fix all my mess, the calendar is fucking spannered."

"Oh my god, Bear," she laughed.

"You should come up with Fox," Cal spoke to Lucas. "Would be good to see you both." 

"I definitely will," Lucas replied firmly, and got an answering grin. 

Fox went with her family to see them off, and Lucas relaxed back in his seat.

_That went well? I think. They are extremely chill people. I now completely understand what Fox meant about Bobby reminding him of her brother, he and Bear would be an unstoppable force!_

_Cal seems to approve of me too, though I think my gaming knowledge helped a lot. I can understand him being protective. It's really nice she has such a supportive family. Although… mine is going to be a bit of a shock in comparison._

"How are you doing, tiger?"

His angel returned with fresh soft drinks for them both and a winning smile.

"Really good," he beamed, enjoying how happy she was. "They're such nice people. And very chill!" 

"I'm so glad," she sat down next to him again and kissed his cheek.

He gave a small sigh, and she looked at him quizzically.

"I guess it's time for me to do the disclaimers for my family now," he explained, and she smiled encouragingly. "The texts they sent me when we were in there, they weren't exactly what I expected. The ones they sent you were though-" 

He saw relief flash across her face. 

"-because I knew they'd like you. But they were very… uncritical of me. Which is unusual. And I don't know how much of that is a change of heart, and how much of it is because they knew other people would see."

Fox reached over and squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her. 

"Things between me and my parents are usually… pretty tense," he continued. "They want me to follow in my dad's footsteps. Take over the family business. That's never what I wanted, and I not only enjoy my career, but it's something that helps people, and that's important to me.

"So that has always been a source of tension. And everything else is built upon that I guess." 

"Everything else?" she asked gently.

"They won't be happy I was on the show. They may not be happy I was… weak? On public display, not coping-" 

He saw her swallow hard, as she softly stroked his hand. 

"-Because it's not good business sense to show any vulnerability. Even though I don't _want_ that business. And while I _am_ really sure they will love you, I think they probably won't be happy with me there either."

"You think they'll disapprove of us?" she asked, sounding calm.

"Not of _us_ exactly… just of me. My past partners they did judge, but I have a strong suspicion they're going to think unless I change… that I'm not going to be able to keep you. You know, because I'm not good enough."

"Oh, Luc," Fox moved over onto his lap, and cuddled into him. "I'm so sorry, love. I hope that's not how they are, but the fact you're worried about it alone speaks volumes. You don't deserve to feel like this."

"They're not bad people," he hesitated, "though I'm aware saying that sounds bad. I don't know if they know they're doing it. I'm just… I'm not the son they expected, I think. And I don't think they expected to only have one kid to fulfil their plans. They're my parents and I love them but I couldn't keep having my heart broken by them reminding me I was a disappointment, and disrespecting my profession again and again.

"I've- I've never actually said this before. To anyone. And maybe they'll turn up being all lovely, and make me look like an idiot for saying anything…" 

He trailed off, uncertain. 

"You're not an idiot, tiger," she said firmly. "Look, if they turn up and they have changed, then that's a great thing. Though it certainly doesn't excuse their past behaviour. And if they turn up, and just act the part, then fine - we can too. But I believe you, okay? I believe you, Lucas."

_Fuck, I don't want to get teary before they get here-_

He squeezed her tightly, reining his emotions back in, and she stroked his back.

"I know my family seem great, and they are," she continued, a little more quietly, "but I can't really hide that the rest of them are missing. I'm really grateful that things are better now I'm an adult, but it's up to parents to make that effort too, y'know?" 

He nodded. It was easy to judge his own family by Fox's, but he knew from what she _didn't_ say that there was obviously bad family experience in her past. 

"And after tonight," she smiled, "we'll be headed back home, just us. Our own family. We get to sleep in _your_ bed tomorrow!" 

" _Our_ bed," he pulled back and beamed at her, knowing she was doing her best to distract him and let him calm himself. "It's pretty new too, I only got it four or five months ago." 

"Ah, when you reached adulthood," she quipped, and he barked a laugh.

His phone buzzed on the table, and he reached over for it.

"They're here." 

~~~

Lucas really couldn't get a read on them. His parents were saying all the _right_ things, that they were proud of him, that they were glad he was going to get help… but there was a strange undercurrent he couldn't put his finger on. A few remarks that felt sharp, glossed over before he could consider them fully.

If they _had_ changed, perhaps it was understandable it would take time for them, as well as him, to get used to it. If they hadn't, he could only assume they were trying to make a good impression on Fox.

Of all the many reasons he loved his angel - her kindness, compassion, humour, calmness, confidence, morals, silliness, smarts, passion - he knew exactly why his parents would favour her. Her strength, and her success. Fox had borne his transgressions with grace and without losing her temper, and to his parents, that was everything.

_Which completely misses the point of why she is strong. She is strong BECAUSE she is vulnerable and honest and caring, and strongest of all by managing to open up to me._

"-your family feel about you going on the show?" his mum was asking Fox.

"They were fine with it," she smiled. "My mum said to enjoy the weather, and my brother was pretty excited by it."

"There's no father, then?" his dad asked. 

" _Dad_." 

"What? I don't mean any offense." 

"None taken," Fox looked relaxed, and he stayed quiet. "I don't have one of those, just my mum and brothers. We're all pretty close."

_She must get asked that a lot. But still._

"That sounds wonderful," his mum smiled at her, and he felt that prickle beneath his skin again. 

"It must have been hard for them to see what you did," said his dad, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucas flatly, knowing exactly what he meant. 

His dad was silent, and his mum huffed a laugh, trying to distract them.

"My family are very protective," Fox continued, talking to his mum as if nothing had happened, "but they really like Lucas. Even my youngest, hardest to please brother." 

"That's so good to know," his mum smiled at her. "We met them yesterday, didn't we Dan?" 

"We did! Lovely people. And your brothers are such fine, upstanding, gentlemen. I believe you work with the older of the two?" 

_I'm probably overthinking these things… they're not necessarily digs at me. Except they would have been before now…_

"I do, yes," nodded Fox. "We're writing and production partners. He's a professional musician and an excellent composer in his own right." 

"Do you play any instruments as well?" his dad sounded curious.

"I started out with the drums, which is still my passion. But my ability on the piano and guitar is a tad more useful when it comes to writing music."

She laughed softly and he smiled as his parents beamed at her.

"Did you attend university?" his mum asked.

_Good grief. It's the Fox inquisition._

"It feels like a long time ago," his angel smiled, "but yes, I have a degree in mathematics-"

Lucas saw his parents raise their eyebrows in surprise. 

"-which sounds rather adrift of the work I do, but music and maths have a great deal in common. I've found that each gives a greater understanding of the other."

He smiled to himself, both proud and amused that she was surprising his parents.

"Perhaps your affinity for numbers will rub off on Lucas," his dad laughed. 

"I'm sure many people have trouble with finances," his mum countered slightly.

_Yay me, the financial heir that never was._

Fox looked a little nonplussed, and he squeezed her hand. 

"Not to worry," his dad smiled at her. "He's just had his fair share of gold diggers."

_Ah, a double insult._

" _Thanks_ , dad."

"Well, it is true," his mum said softly. "But I'm glad you've met someone more… financially minded now." 

"Oh, I wouldn't say I was financially minded as such," said Fox firmly. "I'm very fortunate to be in the position I am now, but most of the money I make goes to other people." 

_Hoo boy._

"Other people?" his dad asked. 

"Sure, those who work for us get a very high wage, and a large percentage of net profits go to charitable causes. Music groups in deprived areas, food banks, projects to help the homeless, that kind of thing. And of course I make sure my brothers are both sorted." 

"That's very admirable," his mum nodded.

"It's those kind of projects and charities that got me and my brother to where we are today," his angel explained. "It was important to both of us to give back so that others have the same chances we did."

"You help make a difference, angel," he smiled, and Fox beamed at him. "That's really important." 

"I can agree with that," said his dad, surprising him. 

Lucas tried to relax as the conversation moved on, though he was aware of how much attention was on Fox. Not that she seemed to mind, and it made him immensely happy to know that not only was she handling his parents fine, but she wasn't shy to correct them where needed, and he grinned as she flexed a little for his benefit. 

His parents did seem to be trying, and he did his best to do the same.

~~~

His mum hugged him tight as his dad and Fox still meandered through the bar chatting to each other. Lucas haf never seen his dad so enthusiastic about any of his past partners, and he was impressed that he was making a real effort with Fox, who he genuinely seemed to admire. 

"It's so good to see you again," his mum sounded a little tearful as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you too," he murmured. "The texts you sent when I was in there… they really meant a lot to me, mum." 

"I'm glad," she smiled at him as the others caught up. "And we are so proud of you, Lucas, aren't we?" 

She looked at his dad who snapped to attention and came over to him.

"We are," he said firmly, clapping him on the arm.

His dad looked a little uncomfortable for a second, and Lucas thought he was going to turn to the waiting car, but he had one more thing to say.

"You're a good man, Lucas. Look after her-" 

He nodded over at Fox who smiled. 

"-She'll keep you on your toes, tiger." 

His dad laughed, highly amused by himself. 

"Thanks, dad," Lucas managed, pushing his emotions back.

His mum and dad left with a wave, and he felt Fox wrap her arm around his waist.

"You okay?" she asked softly. 

"Yeah," he sounded surprised to his own ears. "I… wasn't expecting that. I think maybe they have changed a bit. Or they're at least trying to? I feel all over the place."

"Shall we go relax on the beach for a bit before heading back?" 

"That sounds amazing, angel." 

~~~

Fox collapsed on the hotel bed, with a groan, her hands over her face.

_Well, that’s not a good sign._

Switching the bedside lamps on, and the ceiling light off, Lucas lay down beside her, nuzzling insistently into her neck until she moved her hands with a huff of laughter.

“I can’t believe my pet name for you is a cultural symbol of South Korea. Your dad mentioned it when you were chatting with your mum. And then he called you it! It's only just sunk in. I am an idiot.”

“What?” he laughed in surprise, and tried valiantly to stop. “Angel, you’re allowed to call me tiger. Other countries have tigers too! And besides, it’s not like I handed over my ancestry records when we met. You used ‘tiger’ after knowing me for two days.”

“That makes it sound worse,” she cringed. “And I mean, it’s not like I don’t know about the connection, even if it wasn’t what I was thinking-”

“I _like_ it,” he growled. “I have literally never been called a tiger before, but I am _your_ tiger. And my dad approved, that's the warmest he's been towards me in a very long time, angel. He even complimented me! His humour is just extremely dry.”

“Mmm,” she still sounded unsure, and he borrowed one of her moves, sticking his tongue out, making her giggle.

“Trust me on this,” he smiled. “You don’t need to worry, and I’d tell you if there was ever anything like that, doofus. I mean, an ex once tried to refer to me as her ‘K-top’.”

She snorted with laughter, and he cracked up. 

"Okay, _now_ I don't feel so bad," Fox smirked. "And besides, that term would be inaccurate in literally every way." 

"True, I am a top no more. Or only occasionally." 

" _If you're good_." 

Lucas pounced on her with a growl, and swallowed her giggles with a searing kiss. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roar by Katy Perry
> 
> I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
> Dancing through the fire  
> 'Cause I am a champion,  
> and you're gonna hear me roar
> 
> Louder, louder than a lion  
> 'Cause I am a champion,  
> and you're gonna hear me roar!


	10. Exit Interview

**August 1st, AM**

[UK morning television, live]

**> "... coming up later. Right now though, we've got the couple everyone is keen to hear from, the winners of Love Island! Welcome, Fox and Lucas!" **

Fox: Aw, thank you. 

**> "You've only been out of the Villa a couple of days, how has life changed for you both?" **

Fox: It's been pretty wild, I wasn't expecting to be as recognised as I am here just on the street, and it's quite a different feeling having folk know a fair about me, when I don't know them at all. Loads of people are really nice, and excited, but it does feel quite weird.

Lucas: You've got a lot of fans in particular I think, which doesn't surprise me! I've had a few stares, and a lot of lads just yelling that I'm a lucky git.

Fox: [laughs] I'm sure more ladies would come up to you if I wasn't glaring at them. 

**> "Fox, you looked really shocked when you won, and Lucas you looked a bit less surprised - how did you both feel when the winners were announced?" **

Lucas: I think we were both a bit shocked, as I really thought I'd drag us down a bit. But it didn't surprise me that Fox would win, as she was the best person in there.

Fox: Aww, you. I couldn't really hide how shocked I was, I was pretty blown away every time I hung on another few days to be honest. I didn't have a whole lot of drama so I figured I wasn't going to be very entertaining to watch! But I do think we were one of the strongest couples overall.

**> "The first thing you did on leaving was escape to a hotel, are we right in thinking that was a good celebration?" **

Fox: [blushes] 

Lucas: [chuckles] I _still_ don't kiss and tell. But it was really nice to just get some genuine privacy after waiting so long.

Fox: I definitely made the most of having this one all to myself at last. 

**> "Has it been difficult adapting back to the real world? Both of you were in there for almost the entire season of the show." **

Fox: It's been more of an adjustment than I expected, it's strange how quickly the Villa just became 'normal' to everyone. Just having the freedom to leave places feels quite novel at the moment! 

Lucas: Getting away from the snoring is something I adjusted to very quickly. 

**> "How does it feel not having microphones and cameras on you at all times?" **

Lucas: You do end up not thinking about that most of the time in there, although it would crash home now and then. But if you focus on it, you stop being able to just be present and genuine.

Fox: That's true, I'd say the cameras were honestly one of the easiest things to forget about. But at the same time, now I find myself occasionally stopping myself from doing or saying something, because of cameras, and then remembering that's not a problem anymore.

Lucas: Definitely less hiding under duvets. 

**> "Lucas, I think it's fair to say you had one of the biggest journeys of growth in the Villa. What was that like to experience?" **

Lucas: It was quite overwhelming at times. Obviously going in on day five I had a strong idea of who interested me, but Fox liking me back felt like it was too much good luck for me. I've always had anxiety issues, but I didn't realise how bad they'd get under that extra pressure - not only from the situation, but also due to me falling in love, which genuinely isn't something I'd embraced before ever.

Fox: [leans into Lucas] 

Lucas: I wasn't expecting to have a very public breakdown. Or to hurt the person I love… I was very, very fortunate to have someone that cared about me so much, and understood what had happened. And since then, I've just been trying my best to keep getting better.

**> "And that includes seeking therapy?" **

Lucas: Definitely. 

Fox: Therapy is something most people could benefit from. It's helped me a lot in the past, and other folk from the Villa too. I hope more people realise that it's no different from seeing your GP when you're ill. 

**> "Is mental health something you're questioned about before you go onto the show?" **

Lucas: It is yeah, there's a full evaluation. So my anxiety was a known thing, and I knew there'd always be the option of speaking to someone if I needed it… but by the time I needed help I wasn't really able to ask for it. And like I say, I had no idea how bad my anxiety could get.

Fox: I think it's really hard to predict how anyone will be under that kind of pressure. It's a lot of stress on folk, and there's constant arguments and worry about leaving, or if you're coming across as yourself or not. It's a lot. I think maybe the people available to talk shouldn't have to be asked to be brought in. And it's something everyone would benefit from I'm sure. 

_> "Fox, you've become a role model over the summer. How do you feel about that?" _

Fox: Terrified! No, I think it's incredible and I'm so touched by it. It was important to me to be as genuine as possible in there, I didn't want to be censoring myself or trying to be something I'm not. That would have been exhausting.

If people saw me as a role model, I hope that means I was handling things well.

**> "Love Island has quite a young audience, including young teen girls. Your navigation of respecting yourself and seeing boundaries is a really good example." **

Fox: Aww, thank you. That means a lot. There's a lot of pressure on people, and girls in particular, to put up with all kinds of disrespect in your relationships. And even if you think of yourself as smart, it's easy to fall into traps made by people who don't have your best interests at heart. I've been there, and it's horrible.

I remind myself again and again that life is too short for that nonsense. Everyone deserves to be happy, and nobody should put up with being treated second rate.

Lucas: I definitely worry about how I came across, but it also worried me that you'd maybe be seen as weak for taking me back, when the reality is you're the opposite of weak. I'm glad people realise my mistakes don't reflect on you.

Fox: Well I didn't take you back, because I never let you go in the first place! [smiles] Honesty is what is most important to me, and you were the most honest person in there. And probably the most honest person I know, period. 

**> "There was a saying in the Villa this year it seems, that 'it's Love Island, not Friendship Island'. Is friendship of lesser importance?" **

Lucas: Going in, I would have said yes and I'd have been completely wrong. The point of it all was to try and find romance, but it's the friendships that really held everyone together. And despite the amount of drama, I think it could easily have been worse if there weren't so many strong friendships 

Fox: I agree. I think there was some pressure to paper over cracks, and keep people on speaking terms given our confinement, but I do think some of the friendships forged in there will be long lasting. And I think friendship helped people grow as much, if not more, than the romance connections for a lot of people. 

Lucas: I think it's a good reminder really, that friends are important, and reaching out to and checking in with your friends really enriches everyone's lives. Plus the couples that struggled the most were the ones that didn't really seem like they were even friends.

Fox: If you can't chat with each other and support each other, there's no' much point. I don't think chemistry can really last without those in place. 

**> "There was quite a stir when Bobby left and had some parting words for you Fox. It wasn't a surprise to viewers but how did you feel hearing his confession?"**

Fox: ... A lot of conflicting emotions, really. Finding out he'd been carrying that burden... it really hurt me to realise how much he'd been hurting. Because of me. He's such a special guy, and I care about him so much. 

Lucas: [takes Fox's hand]

**> "You won a lot of acclaim for how you handled that situation, Lucas. Did you struggle with whether to tell Fox?"**

Lucas: Yeah, I did. Honesty is really important between us, but I didn't want to cause more hurt for either of them. Like I said, friendships are really important too, and he was doing his best. 

**> "The two of you made it 'official' as the parlance goes - what does 'official' mean in Love Island terms, and is that a situation you're still happy with?" **

Lucas: Very! 

Fox: Definitely. We've met each others families, and you've met some of my friends at the airport this morning. It's all gone really well! 

Lucas: Official just means when you ask your partner to be boyfriend or girlfriend or similar, same as out here. We were what would be exclusive out here before that, not seeing anyone else while dating, and we were lucky not to get split across different couples. Really we were acting official before we took that step.

Fox: Yeah, normally you go official before you do the love confessions but we did it backwards! Everything happened the way it needed to, and I honestly couldn't be happier. 

Lucas: [kisses Fox on cheek] 

**> "So your friends and family all approve?"**

Fox: They do. My mum is well chuffed, and my brothers have given their approval! 

Lucas: I was only slightly terrified! My parents think Fox is amazing, because she is. 

**> "Having won Love Island, and with all the press attention, is there a pressure on you to stay together? Or on your relationship at all?" **

Fox: I don't feel any pressure to stay together, because staying together is all I want. I think there's more pressure on us as individuals rather than on our relationship as such?

Lucas: I agree with that. I already put a lot of pressure on myself not to f- uh, muck up, so it escalates that. But that's very much a me problem, not an us problem. 

Fox: I can see how it definitely would put pressure on those with cracks in the relationship. I think going through what we did has us on more solid ground. 

**> "How will the show and winning affect your careers? Are you getting lots of sponsorship offers?"**

Lucas: It probably won't, as I really love the work I do, and physiotherapy is something that is really rewarding. Where I do it will change, but not the actual work. 

Fox: That's the same for me. I have a very creative career, and love what I do. Doing ads and public experiences and that isn't really my thing. I already have everything I wanted from the show sitting right next to me. 

Lucas: [grins] 

**> "So cute! Thank you so much for stopping in to chat, and congratulations again on winning!"**

Lucas: Thank you! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Love Island winning couple traditionally gives an interview on British morning television when they return to the UK.
> 
> It's a softball interview with no sharp questions, and Fox and Lucas take part before heading to his apartment (also in London).
> 
> This is the only interview the couple give, as Fox doesn't like the press. Lucas hates it, and soon finds out the interview was softball for a reason...
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Next time - a mini-reunion! 😱🎉


	11. Never Have I Ever

** September 4th **

"Mate, this place is _epic_!" 

Lucas snorted a laugh as Gary very typically didn't hold back his opinions.

"Thanks for having us, you guys," Lottie shook her head fondly at her man as she came through the door behind him. "I brought extra wine!"

"Thank you!" Fox beamed at her, before dropping her voice a little lower. "I'll put it next to the mountain of bubbly that Chelsea brought." 

Her friend cackled. Lucas finished depositing the coats out in the hall, and swooped in behind his angel in the kitchen with a kiss.

Fox was wearing a cute oversized off-white sweater dress she'd been lounging around in, and as per usual had her clothes hanging off one shoulder providing perfect kissing space. She purred against him happily, pulling him along to the living room where the others were getting comfy. 

The other women were a bit more dressed up, not that he ever rated anyone higher than his angel, who had somehow transformed her comfy look by adding only a favourite pair of spiked heel boots, dark blood red with black flames and laces from top to toe. He was pretty sure Lottie, in black lace, didn't have a dressing down mode, and Chelsea had come in looking like an abominable snowman with her layers. She was still several layers above her actual outfit. 

_No wonder she loves sunny holidays!_

Gary looked like, well _Gary_ , and both himself and Henrik had gone for smart casual. Lucas was wearing a black shirt which had very nearly derailed their evening of hosting after his angel had pounced on him not long before their first guests arrived. 

"I'll give you a hand with the drinks, mate," Gary leapt back up. "Fox, you sit down and get your ears talked off a bit."

Fox stuck her tongue out, and sat next to Lottie with a laugh. Their living room was comfortably full, and Henrik jumped up to follow him and Gary into the kitchen.

"Is that everyone here?" the Swede asked as Lucas opened a bottle of wine.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Bobby couldn't make it so Lottie suggested keeping it at just who was at the final." 

"Well, not quite," Gary laughed, as they all knew exactly why one final couple wasn't present. "But yeah, us three couples. Hard enough managing just that." 

"True!" agreed Henrik. "It's a bit more relaxing this way, anyway. I'm guessing you and Fox are getting on well then?" 

He addressed Lucas, who smiled broadly.

"Yup. I'm still working on sorting my head, but we're doing great. Figured we should make the most of this place while I still have it."

"Have you found somewhere up north, then?" asked Gary. 

"Not yet," he shook his head. "Market is slow and Fox is happy here for now while she catches up on work. We might end up with a place at each end, I'm not sure yet." 

_And I'm pretty sure Fox is wanting me to get through more therapy first…_

Lucas did his best to push his worries down. It was the first time they'd all been able to meet up again, and he didn't want his angel worrying about him.

 _Again_.

"I'm probably as well taking another bottle through," Henrik laughed as he picked up a newly opened bottle of prosecco. "Though I've gotta say, she doesn't drink nearly as much as she did in the Villa. Just when we're out." 

"That's the way to do it!" Lucas smirked. 

"Chels is a proper party girl," grinned Gary. "Right, I've got our drinks sorted, shall we?" 

"Hang on, there's one more thing…"

~~

The guys entered the living area to raucous laughter, as Chelsea had a serious fit of the giggles. Lucas grinned at his mischievous looking Fox, and handed her an opened bottle of her favourite fruit cider.

"Thanks, tiger!" 

"And for you Lottie," he passed her a bowl and smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Yesssssssss!"

_Bombay mix, food of the goths._

"What's the craic, ladies?" asked Gary, in his best Rocco impression, making Chelsea dissolve into giggles again.

"Exactly that," Lottie cackled. "Fox was just telling us about that time she drove across Poland-" 

"-and bought some boomerangs," added Fox. 

"-from a three-legged dog, who taught her the meaning of life."

"I bet it's the same thing that one-eyed raven in Belgrade told me," Henrik said in a half-decent Northern Irish accent, before both he and Fox said in tandem, "a wheatgrass smoothie!"

"Poor Rocco," laughed Gary, sitting himself next to Lucas. "Where did he go, anyway? Off on one of his trips?" 

"I think so," Fox nodded. "He was finding it all a bit much."

"Well, _that_ I can sympathise with," said Lucas with a smile.

"Me too," agreed Lottie. "It's been crazy. I've got so many instagram followers I'm terrified of putting any pictures up." 

"Unless they're sponsored," Gary waggled his eyebrows, and she batted his arm playfully. "Ah, c'mon, you're hardly alone there, Tee."

"I've been given so much climbing gear, I don't know what to do with it all," nodded Henrik. "Some of it I can donate but a lot of it is too specialised. Still, at least money won't be an issue for a while."

"Oh my gosh yes," beamed Chelsea next to him, recovered from her giggling episode. "I've got job offers coming out my ears, it's so exciting but I don't even know what to pick. Like, it's just, so much?"

"I get you," Fox smiled. "It's a lot of chaos all at once." 

"Exactly!" 

"Well, or you could do a Fox," smirked Gary, "and just frustrate all the gossip writers by vanishing into thin air."

His angel laughed.

"Fame isn't for me, Gaz. I'm very happy with my prize." 

She winked at Lucas, and he felt his heart flutter happily as the conversation moved on. He was pretty sure that if they had done the same as their friends, and dabbled with the offers of fame and money, he'd be even more stressed out about it all than he already was.

The stories in the press _were_ getting to him, even as he did his best to ignore them. Fox not playing ball had resulted in all manner of stories being concocted about the Love Island winners, chief among them some fairytale romance between her and Bobby. His angel's best friend had landed a top job on prime television, his popularity never waning. 

And Lucas was happy for him. Being a celebrity baker was everything Bobby could have dreamed of, and would definitely help him on his way to getting the bakery of his own that he'd mentioned one day wanting.

But it meant that the stories of Bobby and Fox had only grown larger, and probably would do until the younger man stepped out with a new girl. 

_And who'd want to take on angry fans right now? It's fucking miserable. Though honestly, even if Fox was talking in the press, it wouldn't stop these stories. It'd just mean she was miserable too._

"What do you think, Lucas?" 

Gary waved his hand in front of his face bringing him back to earth.

"Sorry, man," he grinned. "What am I being asked?"

"Never Have I Ever," said Gary, grandly. "It was the day one activity on the last season but we never got to do it! We can do it now. No shots, but a swig for each one?" 

"Sure," he agreed. "Though anyone can switch to water whenever." 

"Sound!" Gary clapped him on the back. 

"Swap places Gaz?" called Fox. "So we're in the right places for a challenge." 

"Right enough!" 

Lucas beamed as she sat down next to him, and realised that 'dress' was a generous word to describe her outfit, as it rode up deliciously for his eyes alone. He casually rested his hand on her thigh, enjoying her cheeky smirk. 

"I'll start!" chirped Chelsea. "Never have I ever had sex in the Villa pool." 

Lottie burst out laughing. 

"That was you, you spoon!" 

Henrik blushed bright red.

"Chels," laughed Fox, "you've to say stuff that you have _never_ done, not things you _have_ done." 

"Ohh!" nodded Chelsea, as the boys creased themselves. "Okay, then never have I ever NOT had sex in the Villa pool!" 

"Oh my god," laughed Fox. 

"We'll let you have it this time," Gary grinned. "But no double negatives from now on!" 

"So bossy," winked Lottie.

"Wait, so if we've never not had…" Lucas was getting confused.

"Just have a drink, Luc," his angel smirked at him, and passed the water.

He grinned, happily, as she leaned into him a little. 

"Don't get too drunk on me," he murmured, growling his voice a little as he stroked her leg. "I would _very_ much like to be all possessive after."

She shuddered softly, deliciously, against him.

"Fox, your turn!" called Chelsea.

"Hm, never have I ever… watched Fifty Shades of Grey." 

Lottie gasped in shock, before swigging a drink along with everyone but Fox. 

Lucas laughed as his angel giggled.

"How can you not have seen it?" Gary demanded. "I got made to watch it so many times. So many!" 

"It was critically panned," she smirked. "Why would I go see it? Besides, it got all the BDSM stuff wrong anyway." 

"True," said Lottie before blushing furiously as she realised what she'd just said. "Anyway, my go! Never have I ever… snogged someone of the same sex." 

Fox took a drink, before Lucas, Henrik and Gary followed. Chelsea gasped.

"What do you mean, all the boys have kissed boys?!" 

"Dares," they groaned in unison, as Fox creased up.

"I didn't mind," Lucas shrugged before winking at Fox, "but turned out I'm a boring straight."

"Aww," she petted him sympathetically as he laughed.

"My go!" called Henrik. "Never have I ever… joined the mile high club."

Nobody moved.

"Okay, is that just a made up thing?" he asked. "I can never tell when British people are winding me up!" 

"It _is_ a thing," Gary laughed, "but air security is fucking tight! Your go Lucas." 

"Hm," he mused. "Okay, never have I ever dated more than one person at once." 

Fox and Gary both had a drink.

"We all know I was an idiot," shrugged Gary cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not," Fox stuck her tongue out, making the blonde laugh. "I've done the whole dating polyamorously thing. It's different when everyone is aware though."

_Good point. As if Fox would do anything dishonest!_

"That's true," nodded Henrik. "I've got friends who do that." 

"I thought it was more…" Lottie looked thoughtful, "like it's something you either are or aren't?" 

"It can be," Fox explained. "But equally, some people are happy being either or. Honestly, I just didn't have the time or organisation skills!"

"I'm guessing you and Lucas aren't…?" asked Gary, curious.

Lucas growled softly, low enough only Fox could hear. She leaned into him.

"Nope," she said cheerfully, stroking his cheek. "I'm not sharing this one." 

He nuzzled into her neck, making her chuckle. 

_Mine_. 

"Never have I ever," Gary paused as he thought hard. "hit on someone while on a date with someone else." 

Fox took a drink, blushing as Chelsea gasped. 

"Spill!" grinned Gary.

"Okay, in my defense the date was awful," she explained. "We'd been messaging, he seemed charming, and I had a free evening so we met at a bar restaurant type place. And I was evidently not what he was expecting."

Lucas quirked an eyebrow. 

"He just seemed…" she thought for a moment. "Hm, he was flustered then put out? And gradually it changed from being what felt like a normal conversation, to him negging me."

"Oh, ew," Chelsea pulled a face. "That's like, when they insult you but pretend it's a compliment, right?"

"That's bizarre," frowned Henrik.

"Yup," Lucas agreed.

_Ugh, she was hotter and more confident than he expected so he tried to tear her down. What a creep._

"But it's not always obvious," Fox continued. "Some of them practise, a lot. So it started out just with him starting to look disinterested whenever I spoke, or pulling out his phone. And then asking about my work, and talking over me.

"I'd already realised by then, but finally he pulled out the proper ones. 'It's so great to see a girl with some meat on her bones!' 'I love your outfit, it looks so… comfortable.' 'Your hair would look amazing _if_ …' et cetera."

Lucas growled unhappily.

"Meanwhile a cutie that worked there had overheard enough, and started bringing me cocktails with ridiculous made up names that they had fun announcing. I got the 'waste of space', the 'run girl run', and the 'can't touch this'."

"That is amazing!" cackled Lottie.

"That's you being hit _on_ though," Gary protested with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I was getting quite flirty back, and when they came over and asked if I wanted coffee to compliment the cocktails, I replied 'here?' and they answered that their shift had ended thirty minutes ago and then I left with them." 

Lucas chuckled as the others laughed, trying to push down the annoying flickers of jealousy.

"It was just a bit of fun," Fox smiled, "but… well, I'd say I hope that guy learned his lesson, but he probably didn't." 

"And I bet you had a _far_ more enjoyable evening," Henrik waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

_Stop being a jealous fucking prick about things that happened before she even knew you, Lucas._

"My go!" yelled Chelsea. "I've got a proper one this time. Okay, never have I ever been proposed to!" 

Lottie and Fox both took a drink as Chelsea and Gary gasped. 

_Wait, what?_

"You'd be amazed how many marriage proposals a certain type of, uh…" Fox hesitated, struggling to find the word she needed.

"Persona attracts," Lottie finished for her, and she nodded.

"Ohh," said Gary. "You mean because you're both, y'know-" 

He made a whip-cracking sound, and Fox giggled.

_The adorable domme!_

"Like, how many?" asked Lucas, a little amused but trying very hard to ignore his anxiety.

"More than I remember, tiger. We're not talking relationships here, but like, first dates. Or sometimes not even as far as a first date!" 

_Ohhh_. 

He laughed. 

"Jesus christ."

"I go to split the bill," grinned Lottie, "and oh, he's down on one knee. Great. Bye!" 

"That's amazing though," chirped Chelsea. "What if one of them was 'the one'?" 

"My 'one' would know not to propose publicly," Fox chuckled. "Or before the all important dog test!" 

"Speaking of," Gary looked around, "I was expecting one of those!"

"We're waiting til we've found and settled in a new home properly," Lucas smiled. "I can't wait to be honest, I'm all dog broody!" 

"D'aww, you," Fox petted him fondly.

"Your turn, babes!" Lottie grinned at her.

"Never have I ever…" his angel thought for a moment, before smirking evilly, "faked an orgasm."

There was a communal groan as everyone else but Henrik had a drink.

"Oh my god, really?" laughed Fox.

"I'd say you're the odd one out, girl!" chirped Chelsea. "Though how do guys fake it? I mean surely… well, you know. You _know!_ "

"We get pressured to perform too!" Gary shrugged. "How often does anyone inspect the evidence?"

He caught himself quickly. 

"Never with you though, Tee."

"Don't worry, I can tell," Lottie grinned. 

"You're supposed to say ditto," pouted Gary. 

"Am I?" she smirked, making him laugh.

"And obviously not with you, angel," Lucas growled, kissing Fox on the cheek. 

"Good boy," she purred, and he desperately bit back his response, squeezing her instead as his fingers trailed up her thigh. 

_Rawr_.

"Never have I ever," began Lottie, "cat-called." 

Chelsea sheepishly took a drink.

"I'll let you off, babes, that was for the boys to pass!" 

"I wouldn't do it now though," Chelsea shook her head. "I mean, not even just because I'm with someone. I was just drunk and excited. Which I guess I still am but I _so_ wouldn't!" 

Henrik laughed, giving her a hug.

"Never have I ever…" he paused, thinking hard, "had a threesome." 

Gary and Fox both took a drink, as Chelsea giggled.

"King idiot," cringed Gary, looking relieved as Lottie cackled.

"I'm just irresistible," Fox quipped, making Gary laugh.

"Fair do's!" 

"Details!" demanded Chelsea. 

Lucas found himself simultaneously not wanting to hear more, and desperate to hear more.

"Mmm, no," his angel stuck her tongue out, and he chuckled.

_My brain needs to shut the hell up about stuff that happened ages ago._

"Being bi does make it easier," mused Gary, flinching when Lottie elbowed him. "I don't mean like that! But a threesome of three girls is surely more fun that penises helicoptering around-" 

"Oh my god, Gary!" laughed Chelsea. "Nobody does that but you!" 

"And besides," Lottie smirked, "I'm sure Fox could have had a _whole_ lot of fun with two guys."

_Haha, I hate this._

"Top ups everyone?" asked Gary, refilling wine and prosecco. "Fox, you need another cider?" 

"I'm good with this one, but thank you!" 

"Your go Lucas!" grinned Henrik.

"Uh, never have I ever… hooked up with someone who's name I didn't know."

Gary, Lottie and Henrik all took a drink.

"I'm beginning to understand why I should never play this game," said Gary, sheepishly. 

"Sometimes, hot dudes and a girl's needs have collided," Lottie smirked.

"I've definitely forgotten names," chirped Chelsea, "but like, I forget everything. So I definitely did know, I just don't not not know." 

"Am I getting tipsy or did that make sense?" asked Gary.

"I don't think I've forgotten a name…" Lottie trailed off, trying to remember. "Wait, Henrik have you not then?" 

"Nah, I took a drink," the Swede grinned.

"So it's just you two, and forgetful Chels," Lottie pointed at Lucas and Fox. "Couple goals!" 

Fox giggled as Lucas squeezed her.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I've not even kissed someone who's name I didn't know."

He laughed as he was met by gasps.

"Like, even in the clubs, mate?" asked Gary, incredulous.

"Yup." 

"I've definitely kissed people before I asked their name," mused Chelsea. "I mean I think I have. I can't really remember!"

"Hmm, I definitely have, but..." Fox crinkled her nose as she thought. "It's not my preference, and it's been a long time since I did. I tend to treat kisses as a pretty big deal." 

"That's true," Lottie nodded, "you were the only one who didn't even have an experimental kiss with your first boy in the Villa."

"Yeah, but I was also the only one with Rocco," quipped Fox, as the others laughed. "But no, kisses do mean a lot for me." 

Lucas kissed her on the nose, as she blushed a little, purring softly.

 _Mine_. 

"Never have I ever…" Gary grinned evilly, "purred in my sleep and refused to clear up the mystery of what was behind the secret purring!" 

Lucas snorted with laughter, as Fox blushed even harder and took a drink. 

"I knew it!" yelled Chelsea, as everyone fell about laughing. 

"I suppose it was kinda obvious when there was less of us there," Fox fanned at her heated face with a sheepish smile.

"It is _too_ cute," beamed Lottie. "And the only people who claimed it was loud enough to wake them were Graham and Marisol, so it's all good!" 

"It was only that one time it was louder," grinned Gary. "Which is when I knew it was you. But it was right after you got Lucas back and I reckoned you were just re-staking your claim!" 

Fox burst out laughing. 

"That's definitely what it was," Lucas smirked. 

"My go!" cried Chelsea, refilling her glass. "Never have I ever done any BDSM things." 

"Wait, what counts as that?" asked Henrik. "I forget what it stands for." 

"Bondage, discipline, domination, submission, sadism and masochism," Lottie listed them off. "The D and S are used twice."

_Huh, the more you know._

Everyone but Chelsea took a drink, and she giggled.

"Oh my days, what?"

"Well, it includes things like blindfolds and handcuffs," blushed Lottie. "Those aren't too out there." 

"As well as, uh," Gary floundered a little, "just, a lot of, um, other stuff." 

Lucas grinned as Fox was giggling next to him. He was feeling fairly smug for not blushing until his thoughts fell on the box in the bedroom containing his collar, and he immediately became flustered.

"You can probably tell by everyone's faces just how much 'um, other stuff' they've done," laughed Henrik.

"I don't know," Chelsea grinned, "that would mean Fox hadn't done much at all."

Fox winked at her, and the bubbly blonde fell into giggles.

"My go!" 

Lucas squeezed his angel as she spoke.

"Never have I ever… known exactly what Hogwarts house I'd be sorted into." 

Chelsea gasped dramatically, as she and Lottie took a drink.

"How can you not know?" Chelsea demanded. "It's so obvious! Fox, you're Gryffindor; Gary, you're Hufflepuff; Lottie, you're Ravenclaw; and Lucas, you're Slytherin!" 

_Oh great, I'm the bad guy._

"What?" laughed Lottie. "That's not right!"

"Lucas is Gryffindor," said Fox firmly, as Lucas felt a rush of affection sweep across him. "Gryffindors have a strong moral compass, are courageous and chivalrous, and occasionally have a habit of sweeping people out their way in pursuit of what's right-" 

She smirked at him. 

"-or _theirs_." 

"I can't argue with that, angel," he grinned.

"Which is also why I'm assuming Lottie is in that house too." 

"Yup!" Lottie beamed at her. "Not that Slytherin is a bad house, it just requires more ambition and, for example, their focus in the Villa would have been more strategical." 

"Ooh, like Shannon!" cried Chelsea. "And Marisol." 

"Well, she did like snakes…" said Fox innocently, making Lottie cackle. 

"What about me?" asked Gary. "I'm pretty happy with any to be honest." 

"You _could_ be Hufflepuff," Lottie mused, "as they're easy going most of the time, and prefer everyone gets along."

"And they also tend not to open up unless they know you can absolutely be trusted," added Fox. "They're hardworking and loyal." 

"I'll take it!" he smiled.

"I got that one right then," cheered Chelsea. "What about you Henrik?" 

"I've not actually read the books," he admitted cheerfully. "So I'm not sure. What is Ravenclaw like?" 

"That's another house I could fit in," explained Lottie. "But I'm too impulsive. They're the thinkers, and usually they take their time working out what to say, otherwise they stumble over their words. They are good planners, and love to learn, and they do… hmm, clever humour?" 

"I can roll with that," he beamed. "Though Hufflepuff sounds good too."

"That's why I don't know mine exactly," smiled Fox. "I know everyone says Gryffindor-" 

Both Lottie and Chelsea nodded. 

"-but I'm also drawn to Hufflepuff as I'm more calm than impulsive. So I could be either."

"Yeah, the hat would ask you which you wanted!" Lottie enthused. 

"These are very strange books," Henrik chuckled.

"Though I guess," Fox added with a smirk, "if I saw this hot dude-" 

She stroked Lucas down his chest. 

"-sitting in Gryffindor I'd ask for that one." 

Lucas tackled her with a happy growl, making her giggle. 

"Your go, Tee," chirped Gary. 

"I can't think of any!" she pulled a face.

"Something sexy!" cried Chelsea. 

"Something to do with eating?" Henrik suggested.

"Umm…" Lottie sat thinking for a moment, then cackled. "Never have I ever received oral sex for over an hour."

_Ah, my speciality._

Fox cheerfully had a drink, as Gary went red. 

"That's not on me!" he cried. "Because I totally would." 

"Mmhm," smirked Lottie. 

"I think I'd get bored," Chelsea mused, "before quickly adding, "not cos of the performance, just I'm not good at concentrating!" 

Henrik huffed a laugh. 

"I'm betting Fox has because she's had women partners," guessed Lottie.

"Actually," Fox smirked, "they do tend to be better at it but I've only had one partner who loves it that much _and_ is that incredible at it." 

Lucas looked smug as all eyes turned to him.

"Now we know why you two had the most sex in the Villa then!" Gary laughed, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Pfft, I'm sure others came close," Fox said, not sounding very sure.

"Definitely not babes," cackled Lottie. "It made Hope really jealous, and then bitchy." 

_Hah!_

"That'd explain why she creeped on us during the final dates," Lucas snarked. 

"Mate, that was well weird," Gary shook his head. "Like, were they just on a boat, using their date to try to spy on people? Not exactly romantic."

"Wait, Hope watched you guys doing bits?!" gasped Chelsea. 

"I doubt she saw much honestly," shrugged Fox. "We'd have heard the boat if they'd been close."

"Unless she had binoculars," mused Henrik. "But I'm sure they'd have shown that on TV!" 

"Ah well," smirked Fox, "the important thing is I get a lot of orgasms." 

Gary choked on his drink as everyone laughed. Fox leaned into Lucas more, and he cuddled her happily.

"Okay, my go," Henrik announced. "Never have I ever cheated."

Lucas sighed softly. The Swede blinked in surprise as everyone but Fox took a drink.

"Welp," said Gary. "Again, my past idiocy is well known." 

"I was young and stupid," said Lottie, unhappily.

"Ditto," frowned Lucas, feeling Fox curl herself up around him a little more. 

"And I forgot!" Chelsea blushed.

"Wait, what?" laughed Lottie.

"I forgot! I'd been meaning to break up with this boy for ages as we never saw each other, and I'd practised my break up speech loads, but I still couldn't see him to do it, and I went to an art gallery opening and I, okay, maaaybe had a few glasses of bubbles, but I met this _really_ hot guy and I forgot I hadn't actually broken up for real with the last one."

Henrik laughed loudly, as everyone else chuckled.

"You are too cute, Chels," he grinned. "That's possibly the most innocent way of cheating I've ever heard of." 

"Well, even so," she blushed, "I felt terrible about it." 

Lucas rested his cheek against Fox happily. She'd found his hand with hers as Chelsea spoke, intertwining their fingers, and blasting away his discomfort. 

"Your go, mate," Gary nodded at him. 

"I'm out, I think," Lucas laughed. 

"Fair do's! How about I finish up?"

There were noises of agreement, and Gary grinned. 

"Never have I ever… got back together with an ex." 

Lottie and Chelsea both took a drink.

"You didn't forget again, did you, Chels?" Gary winked, and she stuck her tongue out.

"I can safely say it's never worth it," Lottie shook her head.

"Was it-" Fox started to ask.

"Shh!"

"-the-"

"Fox, I swear to god!" 

His angel dissolved into giggles.

"Okay, now you have to tell us, Tee," Gary smirked. 

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, but her smirk gave her away. "Fox is correct." 

"Fox is currently a giggle monster and cannot answer."

"It's-" Fox gasped, before collapsing in laughter again, making Lucas crease himself as well. "It's Mr- Mr- It's Mr Flutters!" 

Lottie cackled, as Chelsea suddenly gasped and joined in the laughter.

"Oh my god," laughed Gary in realisation. "It's the one you said gave you the fanny flutters!" 

"I still don't know how literally to take that," Henrik mused, increasing the laughter of the others. 

"Well, this was a lot more fun than the challenges in the Villa," smiled Lottie, "though I now have a good idea why we didn't get this back on day one."

"It would have been a disaster," agreed Gary. "Though maybe it would have shown us some true colours earlier." 

"Maybe they're saving it for the reunion," Fox suggested. 

_I hope not._

"No, babes," chirped Chelsea, "they do the lie detector one at the reunion." 

_What?!_

"Wait, what?" asked Gary, echoing Lucas's alarm.

"Lie detectors are bullshit science," Lottie said firmly.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Lucas. "It's been proven time and time again. Though given the way the show is, I wouldn't be surprised if they just make up the results anyway." 

"Oof, I guess if they do that they at least have to tell us first?" Fox sounded unsure. "So they'll either tell us and hope enough act it out anyway, or they won't tell us but it'll still be meaningless results... Seems pointless." 

"Not for creating drama," Chelsea pointed out. "It'll upset people who think, 'oh but what if there _is_ some truth here'. Like it could ask me, 'have you lied' and then I'd panic about whether I've accidentally lied and it'll ding as me lying and then everyone will think I totally did!"

"Maybe there's been enough drama happening for real, that they won't need to add to it," Gary mused. "I mean, folk have been all over the papers since we left."

Gary glanced at Lucas. 

"Not that all that stuff is true," he added quickly. "But of that I _know_ is true, there's more than enough." 

"Yeah, I get you," nodded Lucas. "They could spend the whole show just catching up on Hope and Noah. Although… I guess they'll have to be at the reunion right?" 

He looked to Chelsea, as the self-confessed Love Island superfan.

"Well, they don't actually invite _all_ the Islanders," she explained, "but I'd be surprised if Hope and Noah don't get invites. Fans will be well upset if they're not either on it, or explained that they turned it down." 

"That makes sense," sighed Fox, "and really, nobody should be being painted as a total villain by the press. Even Noah. It's far too much pressure."

Lucas nodded in agreement. He knew exactly how horrible it was to have fans and the press against him, and he hadn't even done anything to deserve it. 

_Noah acted like a git, but he isn't evil._

"What other stuff is usually in the reunion?" Gary asked Chelsea. 

"Hm, they've all been quite different. Sometimes there's awards, like fittest boy, best catchphrase, Villa agony aunt, that kind of thing. And a lot of catching up on who's broken up, though sometimes couples wait til after the reunion to split so they get their sponsorships money first." 

"Yikes," frowned Fox. 

"Well, I assume _we'll_ all get invites at least," mused Lottie. "I was gonna say all the originals will, but maybe they won't bother with Rocco. And then there's Jakub, Elisa, Jo… and the Casa Amor lads. And girls!"

"That is a lot of people," said Henrik, "they're bound to cut the numbers. If I hadn't made it to the final they'd probably cut me based on time in there." 

Chelsea gasped, and he hugged her with a laugh.

"Ach, I'm sure it'll be fine," said Fox lightly, stroking the back of Lucas's hand. "It'll be fun hearing everyone's stories, and a good excuse to dress all festive!"

"If only it was at Halloween instead," Lottie said dreamily. "That would be so much better." 

"We could Nightmare Before Christmas it up," grinned Fox, and her fellow goth lit up in delight. 

"Gaz could be Oogie Boogie," suggested Lucas, making them both laugh. 

"I don't know who that is," smiled Gary, "but he sounds great." 

"Fox, I am so sorry for what you just had to hear," gasped Lottie, faking horror. "I can only apologise and promise to make him watch it as soon as we get home to make up for my terrible error." 

Fox dissolved into giggles again, making Lucas laugh. 

_Too cute!_

"I've seen it!" protested Gary. "Just, not in a long time!"

"There's got to be other creepy Christmas stuff to dress up as, right?" asked Chelsea.

"Yeah," said Henrik, thinking. "There's Krampus-" 

"Jack Frost," added Lottie. 

"Gremlins," Lucas grinned. 

"Treevenge!" cried Fox. 

"Wait, please tell me that's what it sounds like?" asked Lottie, and Fox nodded with a grin. 

"When Christmas trees strike back," she said dramatically, in a spooky voice, "you wooden be-leaf the insani-tree."

Lucas groaned as the others laughed.

"That _can't_ be the tagline," he smirked at her.

"It's not! I made it up just now." 

"Oh, well in that case it's very impressive and also I love it."

Fox bopped him on the arm, giggling. 

"There really needs to be more dressing up at Christmas," mused Gary. "Instead of making everyone wear either a santa hat or reindeer antlers." 

"Yeah, nobody is making me wear either of those," Lucas frowned.

"Oh so you so would! If _Fox_ told you to." 

Gary had the biggest shit eating grin, and Lucas laughed.

"What we do in the bedroom is our business," he winked, and his angel started giggling again.

"Oh, but I'm taking notes, dear," Lottie poked Gary, playfully. 

"You guys all still flirt weird!" laughed Chelsea. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Have I Ever by Hot Chelle Rae
> 
> Never have I ever felt like this before  
> I've never been the one to knock  
> but now I'm at your door
> 
> Well listen very closely  
> you can hear the sound  
> Of a love that makes my heart beat  
> and my head spin round


	12. Better in Boots

Lucas closed the door with a happy sigh. His drunken friends were all safely off to their waiting lifts, and it had been a really fun evening.

_I need to remember to talk to Gary more. And Chelsea. All of them actually._

He walked back through the apartment, noticing that his angel seemed to have gone missing. Hearing a tap running in the bathroom, he saw the open door and looked in. 

"Hey, handsome."

He grinned as Fox looked at him in the mirror in front of her as she finished up, her face full of mischief.

"I know that look," he smirked, walking up behind her. 

She turned and put her hands behind his neck, her eyes sparkling. He kissed her softly, growling as she deepened it, her fingers pushing into his hair as she pressed her body against his. 

Pulling back, he looked at her closely, checking that he was right in thinking she was sober. 

"I hope I didn't stop you from drinking," he murmured, brushing his nose against hers.

"Of course not," she smiled. "You know I'm not a big drinker. And I would much rather save my energy for my extremely hot boyfriend." 

He blushed happily.

"Oh, is that so?" 

"Mhm, I believe…" she ghosted her lips against his, "there was a promise of being all 'possessive'?"

He gave a loud growl as he held her more tightly, feeling her tremble slightly, and he leaned in to kiss down her neck, biting at the juncture of her shoulder and making her gasp deliciously. His fingers trailed down her body, finding the hem of her dress, and he lifted it off her in one fluid motion.

He let his eyes wander down her body and back up again, his angel in just a bra, underwear and those sinful boots, and he felt his mouth run dry.

"You are fucking beautiful," he rasped, and as he ran his hands across her curves, around her back, pressing kisses across her collarbone, shoulder, ear, he caught sight of his worship of her in the mirror, and nearly came undone.

Lucas kissed her deeply, ferally, as she moaned into his mouth, her fingers pulling at his hair slightly, and he broke the kiss, spinning her round in his arms so he could watch her face as he kissed, licked and bit into her neck. 

"Fuck, Luc…" his angel purred, her eyes totally blown as she watched him, and he felt her tremble beneath his touch as his hand slipped inside her bra, seeking out every inch of her that ached for his touch.

"You drive me wild, angel," he growled against her ear, as he undid her bra and threw it aside. "Ever since I first saw you. I want my mouth on you all the time-" 

He pressed kisses against her neck, as she struggled not to whimper. 

"-my tongue on you, tasting you-

He ran his tongue up the shell of her ear.

"-need to bite you, mark you-"

He bit into her shoulder, sucking at the skin and watching the red bloom across her skin in the mirror. 

"-And every time I see a mark on you, _my_ marks on you angel, I want to be in you, claiming you every single fucking time-" 

"Fuck, _Lucas_ ," she moaned brokenly.

"-I love knowing that just the sound of my voice is making you wet, Fox, you're so fucking gorgeous for me-"

He pressed his rock hard length firmly against her, smirking as she moved her ass against him, desperate for more.

"-and everytime you say my name like that, angel, any of my names, even the only one that anybody else gets to use, it makes me so- _fucking_ \- hard."

He punctuated the last few words, grinding against her, and hooked a finger through her underwear band, pulling them down and letting them flutter to the floor.

"Lean forward on the counter, sweetheart," he instructed, gently moving her into position. "Comfortable?" 

"Mm, very," she wiggled her ass against him cheekily, now that she had more leverage, and he chuckled, kissing the back of her neck and biting lightly. 

"Can I do what I like, angel?"

"God, _please_ …" 

"Make sure you watch yourself enjoy it, my love."

He kissed a path down her spine, and took his sweet time running his lips and tongue across her skin, down and all over her ass, kissing her thighs and spreading her legs open for him. He shifted her position slightly, so she was further away from the counter, leaning over more, showing him how wet she was, and without warning he licked a hot stripe into her that made her swear loudly.

He hummed happily against her, delighted by just how goddamn soaked she was, so full of the taste he craved, and he set about finding exactly what she responded to at this angle. He realised with a grin he had space to turn completely, and with the counter giving her support, he was free to spend as much time as he wanted, licking into her, sucking gently, flicking his tongue, and exploring every possibility he could think of.

His angel was a mess of mewls and whimpers that shot straight to his dick, and his finger was only just starting to brush towards her when she came on his face, and he growled his pleasure. He didn't let up, exercising his permitted dominance for the evening, and mouthed her through overstimulation into coming again as she gasped stuttered breaths.

He curled a finger into her immediately, pulling his mouth back for a few moments so she didn't collapse, and then relentlessly went back for more. Her earlier praise of his prowess at eating her pussy was ringing in his ears, and he found himself hell bent on making her come again and again, as quickly as possible.

After a couple more, he could hear her getting dazed, which wasn't what he planned, and he curled his fingers wickedly, using his other hand and his tongue to increase the pressure and sensations, her whole body shaking. 

"Fuck, _Luc_ , I can't, I…" 

Lucas knew exactly what he was doing, and he pressed harder and growled loudly, demonstrating how much he fucking loved her in his mouth, on his face, pushing her through that last wall and-

Fox came with a broken yell, releasing far more wetness against him, and he snarled in triumph, nuzzling into her, gentling his movements, aware of how sensitive she was, and licking her, slowly, clean of everything.

"Fucking hell…" her voice was small, and breathy, and he chuckled against her, reluctantly moving away and standing back up behind her.

He kissed up her back, running his hands under her and pressing her to him as he leaned over her, laving his tongue against her neck. As her breathing started to settle, he stole his hands back, only for as long as it took to whip off his shirt and the rest of his clothes, and he pressed back against her, keeping her pinned against the counter.

Lucas wrapped his hands back around her, caressing her breasts as he nuzzled into her neck, waiting for her word on whether they were stopping or continuing, equally happy with either. He watched her in the mirror, responding to his touches, looking totally and completely in love with him and-

_this is all I ever need-_

A bolt of pleasure shot through him, and he grinned as he realised she'd started moving her hips against him, her eyes watching him in the mirror, twinkling.

"Cheeky," he growled, licking along the shell of her ear as he leaned into her harder, letting her feel what she'd been searching for.

"Mm, can't help it," she purred, "want your cock inside me, Lucas." 

_Fuck_ -

He pulled her upright as he stepped back from the counter, with her pinned against him, her back to his chest, and she gasped as he moved his length underneath her, teasing her. Her heels had her at exactly the right height and a thrum of excitement ran through him as he realised what position was now possible. She was unable to move herself against him with his firm hold, and he smirked at the frustration on her face. He'd stepped back enough that he could see more of her in the mirror, and he could see himself pushing against her-

_Fucking hell…_

Lucas trailed his hand down her body, watching her eyes follow him in the mirror, and her eyes darkened as his hand got closer, her lips parted.

"So beautiful, Fox," he growled, torn between watching himself being soaked as he ran his hard length against her, and watching her face as she watched his cock with hungry eyes. 

He used one hand to lift her leg, holding her open and tilting her a little forward, and his other to position himself against her, and he held himself there, smirking at her whines.

"You look so fucking good like this, sweetheart," he breathed next to her ear. "All ready for me, wanting me so badly. Just for me. _Only_ me." 

"God, Luc- _please_ …" 

"You want me to fuck you, angel? Or you want to watch me fuck you? Maybe both?" 

Her eyes were darting the same as his, from his face to where his hard length pressed against her, ready, waiting, and her heart was pounding against his arm. 

"Both, tiger. _Fuck_. _Look_ at you-" 

_Me?_

"-you're fucking incredible, Luc. Never wanted anyone the way I want you. _Need you_. You are _everything_." 

_Fuck, you are perfect._

"Christ, Fox-" 

"So gorgeous, Lucas, I love you so damn much-" 

She broke with a shattered moan as he pushed into her, not able to hold himself back any longer with praise falling from her lips. He wrapped his free arm around her, holding her steady as he gasped, she was so wet but still so damn tight, and he looked down in the mirror at-

_Fucking christ-_

Fox lifted her hand behind her, grasping the back of his neck, and found enough purchase to push herself down on him further, deepening his thrusts, and he snarled, overcome with pleasure. She was whimpering his name, over and over, and he was utterly transfixed, as her head tilted back against his shoulder, his angel trembling in pleasure as he watched himself enter her shallowly again and again.

" _Fuck_ , Luc," she breathed, sounding totally wrecked, "you feel so damn good, tiger, so fucking big, this is… this is…" 

She turned her head and kissed him, hard, as he groaned into her mouth, pulling her tight against him. He broke the kiss, fluttering his lips down her neck and back up, before murmuring in her ear.

"Gonna bend you over, love," and he felt her clench around him, heard her mewl of anticipation.

" _Please_ …" 

He pushed her gently forward til she met the counter, slightly leaning over himself as he stilled his movements. He pulled out, almost completely, and with his eyes on her face in the mirror, slammed fully in. The feeling was overwhelming, and he shut his own eyes momentarily as he spat out curses and praise, his angel pulsing around him, her breathy moans undoing him nearly completely.

Lucas had to pause, leaning right over as he kissed her back and neck, as it was

_too much, can't control-_

"Tiger, _please_ ," Fox was looking at him in the mirror, her eyes overwhelmingly intense, begging him to keep going.

"I can't, angel," he kissed apologies into her skin. "I can't hurt you."

"You won't, love. I literally can't move. Nothing to knock into."

He bit into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, illustrating his point.

"We can go gentle, Luc," she said softly, and he threaded his fingers through hers as she squeezed his hand. "But we both know biting and going deep is okay. I'm not gonna get bruised, sweetheart."

"Fuck, I really want to," he groaned. "Not that, not bruises. Just, fuck you hard. But I don't like feeling… if I'm not looking after you right…" 

_Half my blood supply is in my dick right now, I really can't explain myself properly._

She wiggled her hips against him, and he huffed a laugh, mouthing at her neck.

"Then go hard now, and take care of me after," she purred. "Just 'cause I don't need it doesn't mean I'd ever say no to being pampered." 

"You talk a lot more sense than me, angel." 

"Mhmm. Trust me, sweetheart." 

"Press down as much as you can, love, I'm gonna fuck you as hard as you wreck me…" 

Fox moaned, her eyes on his in the mirror, and with one nod of her head, he willingly lost control, snapping his hips into her, pounding her, claiming her, making her _his_ , as she moaned, gasped, and breathed out praise, and he realised as she started clenching around him, that he always fucking forgot just how much she loved it when he went wild. Everything was ablaze, a roar in his ears, and pleasure coursed through him, as he claimed her again and again, completely losing track of time. He bit into her shoulder, harder than he'd do when in control of himself, the pleasure ripping through him as he saw in the mirror that her face was completely blissed out. 

He didn't even know how long it had been, but she climaxed underneath him, screaming his name, and his vision whitened out as he fell immediately after her, yelling hers, the feeling of her coming around him utter heaven. He panted roughly, as jolts of pleasure kept shooting through him, and he'd fallen on top of her a little too heavily, but her hand was soothing in his hair, making him growl happily. 

_No squish…_

Lucas hauled himself up to avoid crushing her, and she stretched out with a happy sigh. With a slight moan from himself he withdrew, and gently pulled her towards him, turning her to face him. He kissed her slowly, deeply, until he could think straight again, and lifted her to sit on the counter in front of him. 

"Relax for a minute," he murmured, and Fox sat back against the mirror, curious, as he trailed his fingers down her legs, undoing her boots, sinking to his knees to rub over her feet as she made happy noises.

He pressed kisses to her legs as he worked, and looking up saw her eyes had fluttered shut, her face smiling. His focus helped him come back down to earth, and he chided himself slightly for not taking her very high heeled boots off earlier, despite how hot she made them look, especially when she was otherwise naked, and their assistance in the positions he'd very much just enjoyed. 

_If there's a physio's code, I definitely just broke it…_

He pressed his kisses further up her legs, massaging his hands as he went, and he smiled, knowing that's all she was expecting, even as he got close to where he'd just so aggressively fucked her.

Oral sex had always been a favourite of his, but with Fox it was different, an obsession. He craved the taste of her, the way he could undo her with just his tongue, the unfiltered praise that fell from her lips as he pleasured her over and over. He'd been quite genuine when he'd said he'd happily do it every night, and he delighted in the fact that his angel actually let him spend longer doing it.

It had taken her a while to stop being surprised that he wanted to kiss her after she had been down on him, whether he'd come in her mouth or not. It was something he previously had no strong opinion of, and if anything, he felt it would be rude to turn away after being given _that_. But again, with his girlfriend it was different. It was the taste of him _in_ her. A claiming in both directions, and that made him feel incredibly secure and loved.

What he hadn't quite worked up the courage to do until now was _this_ , which he also ached to do with her. The taste of her, the taste he was obsessed with, claimed by the taste of him… It turned him on, but that wasn't the main drive. It was something more… 

_intimate. Only with her. And, to take care of her, to make sure she isn't hurt, that she's safe and mine…_

Lucas stopped thinking, and gently licked against her, hearing her gasp a breath in surprise. He tentatively licked some more, unsure if he should continue, nuzzling his cheek against her thigh without realising. Her fingers threaded through his hair, and he paused, waiting to feel a tug to bring him back up.

But it didn't come, and he licked again, a little into her, and her fingers gently petted him, reassuring him, as she gave out little pleased sighs. He kept going, tasting only her, until he started tasting them both, and he moaned into her quietly, keeping things slow with all his control. He wanted to wind her down, not work her up, and he kept things gentle, caring, loving.

"Tiger, you are _so_ good for me. So very very _good_." 

Without really meaning to, he drifted further into his hazy place with a hum of happiness, pleasing his angel instead of pleasuring her exactly, and her praise wrapped him in warmth.

He stayed pressed against her, slowly cleaning her up, nuzzling against her, falling further into the warm haze as she caressed his hair, and when he finished he stood back up to find her looking at him with adoration. Fox jumped off the counter, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight as he growled happily. She kissed him softly, purring against him, and he felt totally and completely loved. 

"C'mon," she smiled, and led him to bed, burrowing beneath the covers.

She lay on her back, and he snuggled up around her, his head on her chest, wrapped in her arms as she stroked his hair. 

"Didn't finish taking care of you…" he murmured, sleepily. "S'posed to be me doing this, I'm-" 

"You did, my love," she said firmly, preventing any apology. "I have _never_ felt so cared for before. You are _wonderful_ , Lucas."

He hummed against her, and she squeezed him.

"Love you, angel." 

"I love you too, my tiger, so much." 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better in Boots by Tyler Farr
> 
> You turn me on, girl, you know you do  
> But you tear me up even better in boots  
> Girl, you got me so hooked  
> Ain't nothin' ever looked better in boots


	13. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

** August 2nd, cont. **

"Y'know, I think Gary sabotaged himself on purpose with that onion?" 

"Mm?" Fox was cuddled up beside him again, drinking coffee to wake herself back up.

"Yeah," nodded Lucas. "His speech was really good, and his baby oil routine had you all laughing. If he hadn't stunk of onion he could have won." 

"I'd agree with that. _Without_ the onion." 

"But with the onion, if he didn't win then he could just point to that as the reason." 

"Ohh," her eyes widened. "I get you. I mean, he had to know eating an onion isn't great! You are very wise, tiger."

He grinned, enjoying watching her view the show. 

His eyes snapped back to the screen as she suddenly gave a growl, her eyes narrowed. Rocco was performing his speech, and he remembered it had angered him at the time due to both the contents and how much it had pissed her off. It was one of the few glimpses of Fox being annoyed in the Villa that he'd witnessed.

"He quoted Pope at me," she grumped next to him. "To me! I'd totally forgotten, I even used that phrase recently. Git." 

"Which part, angel?" 

"'To err is human, to forgive divine'. _As if_ he knew where that's from. Which, if he'd read the bloody poem he'd know better from another line, 'a little learning is a dangerous thing'." 

"Hah, well he found that out when he tried passing off Meatloaf as his own philosophy." 

Fox giggled and he grinned. 

"It shouldn't still make me grumpy," she admitted. "But that did piss me off. The saying is fine, but his lack of understanding really underscored how little care he showed anyone else in the Villa. I never got a straight apology from him."

"It's Alexander Pope, right?" asked Lucas, and grinned when Fox nodded. "Just making sure you know that I know." 

She laughed.

"I don't mean to be snobby, I don't demand everyone reads particular poems. It's just that Rocco had a tendency of quoting things to try and make himself look good, without understanding the meaning of what he was saying. It was both shallow and cringe." 

"I get you, angel," he smiled at the idea she could possibly think he'd see her as snobby. 

"There's another famous line from that poem," she smirked. "'Fools rush in where angels fear to tread'."

"Damn," he raised an eyebrow. "That one would have been a lot smarter to use." 

"Yup!" 

He grinned as she smiled at his speech on screen. His heart had been beating out of his chest at that moment, not due to any fear of public speaking as that wasn't something that caused him anxiety, but at the fact he was trying to impress Fox without coming on too intense. 

_But she smiled at me the whole time, even then giving me reassurance. And coming after Rocco's disaster certainly helped too._

The girls' comments were shown, including Hope saying he must be absolutely minted. 

_Ugh_. 

"I didn't spend a lot of time with Hope," he said hesitantly, "but it seemed like she had a bit of a fixation on that." 

"Yeah," Fox let out a sigh. "Honestly, money was a bit of a sore spot for her, not just related to you." 

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Mhm. It was the root of most of her arguments with Noah… The episodes will show all this so I think I'm okay sharing. But their first big argument, which happened just before Priya made her move on Noah-" 

"During Operation Nope?" 

"Yup. A lot of that ended up blamed on Priya, which I do understand, but Hope and Noah had already had a massive argument right before. I came and found you and Gary, and you could tell I was feeling a bit off-" 

Lucas squeezed her. 

"-And then I left to find Hope. Which… if I'd known Priya's actual plan I would have gone to try and talk her down. But then so would Bobby. So I'm pretty sure she deliberately just didn't tell us what she really planned.

"Anyway, I went up to see Hope and she'd been crying because of an argument nobody saw."

Fox sighed a little. 

"She wound me up something fierce in there but it's not like I disliked her. Or rather, I didn't dislike her all the time-" 

He smiled at her need to be fully honest, right down to the details. 

"-But she didn't cry often. She was tough, y'know? So I knew she was really struggling. And their argument was ridiculous, which I know won't be a surprise after the toastie wars-"

He chuckled, and she grinned. 

"-Her string had come out of her favourite hoodie, and she'd felt down about it. Noah tried to cheer her up by saying he'd get her a new one. And then Hope totally flipped and they had a big argument."

"That… doesn't make much more sense than the toasties," Lucas said, confused. 

"It didn't to me either. But Hope explained she felt like Noah had missed the point that it was her favourite piece of comfort clothing because of its history and her attachment to it. It wasn't replaceable, with any amount of money.

"But she worded it terribly, and ended up arguing that his problem was that she made more money than him." 

"Ohh. Ouch," he frowned. "I mean, I can understand the first part if it's something that had real sentimental value. And I guess even if he didn't know that, offering a solution isn't always what somebody needs when they're feeling down."

Fox kissed him softly, and he growled happily.

"I'm gonna get all melty but, I really love you, tiger." 

He huffed a laugh of surprise, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart," he beamed. "But yeah, bringing up a salary difference is not a great move early in a relationship. Or mid-fight, ever."

"Exactly," she nodded. "And I don't think she meant too, but that pair had real communication issues. When I spoke to her she realised that hadn't been what Noah was getting at, and that it was a real fear of hers that she kept projecting. She was able to admit that she'd been trying to push him away, to distance him before she got in too deep and got hurt."

"Fuck," he winced. 

"I know," murmured Fox quietly. "It's exactly what happened in the long run. But we didn't know that then, sadly." 

"So money was a sore spot for her. I can understand that. But…" 

He trailed off uncertainly, and she found his hand with hers to encourage him. 

"I don't know if this is insensitive to say," he said hesitantly, "but it never seemed like it was a sore spot for you. At least when it came to how you saw me. And I'm guessing her background was maybe similar to yours?" 

"I think so," she nodded. "She spoke about having a single parent, and it just being her and her siblings. She's a self-made woman, and fiercely independent. But growing up poor leaves different scars on different people. 

"My mum bore the brunt of our family's scars, and even when we really struggled, she would tell us again and again that money wasn't important. That it didn't fix everything. Of course she knew the truth that it makes many things easier. But that sort of goes without saying. We _knew_ that, we could see the evidence all around us.

"But given me and my siblings all grew up to be extremely non-materialistic, and pursuing careers that made us happy above all else… I think that lesson from my hippy mum really sunk in. As long as you find a roof to put over your head, there's always a path back up the mountain.

"Hope doesn't have that, and I understand that too. She lives in fear of losing what she has, of falling back to the bottom. That's a constant pathway I'm aware of as well. But her fear can sometimes crush her and make her lash out. And envy those who are further still from that backwards path… or perhaps don't even realise that path even exists."

Lucas was aware that this wasn't his area of expertise, and that path certainly wasn't a constant awareness for him. But he had spent a great deal of time working with those in real poverty, people who needed roofs built for them, and he knew very well that such people also lived in the same country as him. He'd long known that a percentage of the mocking he got for being 'posh' was down to envy, but he hadn't quite connected the dots that the envy was sometimes borne from real first-hand experience of poverty. 

_After all, it's not like I can tell what someone's experience has been just by talking to them… everyone hides their scars._

"I think I can understand that too," he murmured. "Not from experience, but it makes sense. Having money is something I've always been uncomfortable with, and when people point it out… it feels like an attack. One that I deserve. Even when it's not an attack at all.

"The fact it didn't seem to matter to you, and then you confirmed it really didn't… that was a new experience. I mean I'd _heard_ that before, but it had never been _meant_ before. And I mean, I'm not 'minted' exactly, but I am aware of how lucky I am to have what I have."

"That makes a big difference," Fox smiled. "Like I say, eejits come in all classes, which means good people do too." 

On screen the girls were deciding who the winner of the talent show would be, and Lucas was surprised to see Marisol picking him. It came down to a choice of the original guys minus Rocco, and Fox broke the tie by choosing Bobby. He hesitated a little as she described her friend as 'hands down the most dateable guy' but he pushed it aside.

_It's what the talent show was about after all, so if she wanted him to win, that's how she would phrase it. And he was the best choice for not causing drama._

As the episode moved into the evening, he caught Rocco scowling at Fox frequently, which made little sense. At this point, she had made things very clear with her supposed partner, and Rocco himself was busy canoodling with Marisol. 

_Double standards abound._

"Ooh," grinned Fox as the firepit appeared, "now I'll see who voted for Rahim!"

"It's gotta be Marisol," he mused. "I reckon you, Priya, and Lottie voted for Rocco at least." 

The boys left the group as the girls deliberated, and Lucas watched with interest. Here was where Fox had pulled off her greatest trick - getting the other girls to vote off Henrik instead of himself.

On screen, Fox argued to keep Gary and Bobby, and backed up the choices of Noah and Rahim. She shrugged off Rocco, and Marisol was thwarted from defending her new beau. As Priya and Marisol started to leave, they were called back to discuss him and Henrik, who they had clearly forgotten.

 _Ouch_.

Hope pleaded his case, admitting to having a crush on him, and saying if she wasn't with Noah things might be different.

Fox looked up at him curiously and he pulled a face, making her laugh. 

"I don't want to lose Henrik," said Fox on screen, and immediately both Priya and Marisol stated they'd prefer Lucas stayed.

_So that won over two people, with Hope and her already on board. Four to one in my favour, as opposed to three to two against. Crafty!_

_And yup, Marisol chose Rahim. Hope choosing Henrik though, that's interesting. To save me perhaps?_

When the boys returned and the results were read out, the camera went to Fox for her reaction and caught the flicker of relief that flashed across her face. 

"Everything could have been very different," he murmured. "If I'd been up instead of Henrik, it would have been me and Rocco leaving." 

"I was so stressed! I was pretty sure you were the guy for me, and if you'd left… I don't know what I'd have done." 

_Yeah. She'd probably have ended up with Bobby._

They zipped on to the next episode, which opened with Fox and Rocco in the Beach Hut, being asked their opinions on the new boys.

"I'm a dreamboat!" laughed Lucas, delighted, as Fox blushed and poked him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!" 

"Oh, I'm _so_ glad you said that in front of Rocco. That's amazing."

He tried to hold on to the good feeling as Henrik was questioned next, revealing the extent of his feelings for Fox.

_So he really was hung up on her back then too. But struggling because he valued our friendship. If only he'd kept that line of thought…_

The show was moving fast now, panning to Fox finding him on the terrace, and in her own words 'kissing his face off'. She blushed as she watched, and Lucas swallowed hard, remembering exactly how turned on he'd been. 

His angel laughed at his goofy happy dance afterwards was shown, and he grinned sheepishly. His emotions had been all over the place that day - euphoria from their kiss, annoyance at Rocco for how he treated Fox, nerves for the evening when he knew he was sure to lose Henrik… and then nervous excitement at sharing a bed with her for the first time.

It was incredible to think this had only been a few short weeks ago considering just how much had happened since then. 

In the episode, Fox was summoned back to the Beach Hut and Lucas grinned as he heard her share her blossoming feelings for him and referring to herself as melty. 

"When he lets me see those parts of himself," she said on screen, "I feel like the luckiest person here." 

"Still true," she turned to him, kissing him gently.

"Now I'm the one melting," he quipped, making her smile. "I think our Beach Hut interviews might be the most melty ones of all. Not even Hope and Noah come close!" 

"That's a good point actually," Fox looked thoughtful. "Those two were all over each other in front of people, but not so much in private. Almost like it was…" 

"A performance?" 

"Mhm." 

The daily challenge popped up next, and Lucas smiled as he remembered how he'd been watching her decipher all the mystery tweets. 

He watched as she eye-rolled at the suggestion Lucas was a playboy, something that had given him a ton of anxiety at the time. He'd worried that suggestion would have given her pause, but instead she'd waved it away immediately. From this side of the screen he could also more clearly see her mirth as she correctly chose Bobby as who the public suspected of being a player.

_I wasted a lot of time being anxious over nothing._

"Damn, I don't know how you put up with that much tension," he sighed, as yet another argument broke out in the girls changing room. "I know we just saw me having a go at Rocco but it seems like something was always causing fights for you guys." 

"Yeah," Fox frowned a little. "Honestly, it was very draining. And it got a lot worse when Hope and Priya began fighting too, as I'd assumed their age would have kept them more stable. I really didn't want to be there a lot of the time-" 

Lucas looked at her closely, hearing the sadness in her voice. 

"-I don't really do well with conflict. In normal circumstances I'd just leave, y'know? I don't have time for dramatic people. But in there, it felt like there was no escape. I really valued the time I spent with you, or Bobby, or Chelsea later on as they were the only moments I was able to just fully relax."

"Well, I'm very glad you had the three of us," he kissed the top of her head, and she purred happily.

As the announcement of who was leaving played out on screen, he watched Henrik hang back for his goodbye with Fox. The Swede had been telling the truth when he said he'd asked her to look out for his buddy, though Lucas definitely got the impression that Henrik had been hoping for more.

_Not an obvious move though. He was still my friend then I guess…_

His eyes widened as Rocco made a blatant move on Fox in the bathroom as he allegedly gathered his stuff together. His angel had been polite, saying the Villa wouldn't be the same without him, and the utter bastard had slid his octopus arm around her back and pulled her close for kiss.

Lucas grimaced as Fox asked the slimeball about Marisol, and Rocco revealed he didn't care. 

_Damn. Poor Marisol, this must have been hard to watch back._

Fox had pushed the creep off of her, shaking her head.

"I still can't quite believe he did that," she said quietly. "Like, I knew his feelings for Marisol weren't sincere, and he'd been a jealous ass since I'd made it clear I liked you, but to do that while on camera? I was shook!"

"I'd be amazed if he didn't get booed when he exited," growled Lucas. "I know you told me he'd tried to make a pass at you, but bloody hell. Did you tell Marisol?"

"No. I was going to but, well. When I spoke to her things took a different turn." 

He kept watching, rolling his eyes at Rocco's overdone goodbyes, Marisol's cringy farewell, and Henrik's heartfelt exit. As the Islanders moved back indoors, Fox went over to Marisol on the couches, and he wondered if that was when she'd tried to make a move on his angel too.

The footage went with dramatic closeups, increasing the tension, though Lucas could tell that Fox was simply trying to let her upset friend down gently.

"And that's why I didn't tell her," she sighed next to him. "It would have caused unnecessary drama, and I'd have looked like the bad guy. Instead of, y'know, the person who was pied off by a liar who tried to kiss me again, then flirted with by the woman I was pied off for. What a mess." 

Lucas swallowed hard. Seeing people trying to win Fox over - not steal exactly given they weren't coupled up yet - was not exactly great for his anxiety. But on the other hand it showed _exactly_ how unlikely Fox betraying him had ever been.

_And I knew that. She told me about both Rocco and Marisol. Yet I still jumped to the conclusion during Casa Amor that she'd have left me. I'm a fucking idiot._

"I think you handled it really well," he managed after a long pause. "If that had happened to any of the other girls, there'd have been at least one huge explosion. But you were having to keep a lot of stuff inside, angel. That must have been difficult." 

"You're the only one who saw how tired I was. Having the Beach Hut to vent in helped, but I knew I had to be careful there too. And anything I said to you would be on camera as well-"

She turned, smiling at him brightly. 

"You looking after me made a _huge_ difference, tiger. I could never put myself first in there, and the fact you did instead… that meant a lot to me."

"Ditto," he booped her nose, and she laughed.

As the episode closed out, Priya read the announcement that there would be a girl's choice coupling the next day - 

_When Fox picked me!_

\- and the camera showed a close-up of Noah looking wistfully at Fox for a split second.

_God dammit._

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli
> 
> You're just too good to be true  
> I can't take my eyes off you  
> You'd be like heaven to touch  
> I wanna hold you so much
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Devils Don't Fly is taking a short hiatus! I have the whole second half written, but there's some bits in the middle needing some work first.


End file.
